Empty Nest
by LaylaLovely2011
Summary: The sherwoods have to prepare for a hit they never saw coming
1. Chapter 1

"Be safe, Jeremy," Denise ordered as her only son once again boarded an Air Force jet to Iraq. The three months since she's last seen him had passed at a snail's pace, but the 8 days he'd been home flown by in a flash. She tried to hide her fears from him and from Frank, but the last few days she just hadn't felt like herself. She felt like she was watching her life from outside her body, and it made it hard to keep control. As Frank led her away from the air strip she bit her lip to keep from crying, by the time they drove back to their house and he'd pulled the old Ford into the drive she was in tears, and by the time Frank opened her door to help her out of the car, she was no longer able to hide her emotions."

"Dee, don't cry, Honey. He'll be home again before you know it," Frank comforted pulling Denise into his arms and swaying side to side.

"I can't help it," Denise sobbed against his shoulders. "I've never cried like this before, not since the first time you deployed."

"I know you haven't," Frank said brushing some hair off her face "I've never seen you this upset. Are you sure there isn't anything else bothering you?"

"I don't know," Denise sighed. "I'm just tired. My stomach been acting up lately."

Frank was getting concerned but stayed cool, "Okay, well it's probably all the stress of the last few days. Let's get you inside so you can lie down."

Frank led Denise into the house keeping his arm locked around her waist so she could lay her head on his shoulder. "That's what I thought the last time. Why are you being so nice to me?"

By now Frank was confused and heading straight for worried. "Because I love you, Sweetheart. Denise, what's wrong? Has something happened you aren't telling me about?" Frank asked her.

She shook her head, "Not really," she sniffled definitely in the mood to cuddle.

They made it all the way into the house. Frank steered Denise to the sofa and sat down with her in his arms. "Ssh, it's okay, Sweetie. Don't cry. Are you tired?" he asked playing with her hair and kissing her forehead every so often.

"I miss him, Frank," Denise cried. "I'm scared this time, like I know something gonna happen to him. It's the first time no one I knew has been with him over there."

"Ssh. I know you miss him, but he's well trained and he's going to be just fine," Frank told her trying his best to stop her tears. It tore him up to see her crying. "He knows what he's doing and he'll be home to make a mess and see his mom again in no time."

"Can you do something for me?" Denise asked looking at Frank with big wet eyes, puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, Sweetheart. Anything you want. What do you need me to do?" Frank asked desperate to help her feel better.

"Can you go to the Commissary and get me some Ginger Ale and Oreo cookies?" Denise asked quietly.

Frank looked at Denise as if she sprouted a third arm, Denise hated Oreo cookies, but he didn't say anything, he didn't want to make her get upset again. "Sure, no problem," he told her kissing her forehead before grabbing his jacket and keys and leaving the house.

Frank drove to the commissary, he walked in and got Denise her ginger ale and oreos, he then went to the checkout counter where he met up with Roland. "Hey Frank, how is Denise?"

"Ah she's okay. She is a little upset over Jeremy leaving, and was feeling a little sick so I came to get her ginger ale, hopefully it is just nerves though," he replied.

"Sick how?" Roland asked. He was conscious of his friend's health and Denise's had been precarious since her bout with pneumonia.

"Nauseated, mostly," Frank replied.

"So I take it the Oreos are for you?' Roland asked. "Survival food?"

"No, Denise asked me to get them for her, she must be getting sick considering she hates these things," Frank said chuckling

"Not for nothing, but women don't eat things they don't like when they're sick, usually they don't even eat things they do like when they're sick," Roland commented. "Jeremy left today, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Frank was curious.

"Did he like Oreos?" Roland asked.

"Yeah, he and I both do; he gets it from me," Frank replied.

"Maybe she's trying to fill the void," Roland suggested. "Let her indulge for a day or two, but if it keeps up or gets worse, give me a call, I'll come by, talk to her, off the record. It's hard for a woman Denise's age to see their children grown up."

"Sure thing, thanks Roland, I better get back to her," he told him, paying for the things he had got and left the store heading home.

Frank pulled into the driveway surprised to find the garage opened and the motorcycle missing. "Denise, wouldn't..." he said to himself as he went into the house. "Dee, you here?"

Frank received no answer, so he went in search of her but found only an empty house. He tried calling her cell but it went straight to voicemail. He left her a message to call him back. He went to the living room and sat on the couch to watch some television to pass the time until she called.

Frank had been waiting for about half an hour when he heard the roar of the motorcycle come into the driveway, he looked outside, Denise got off the bike took off her helmet and walked inside to meet him at the door. It was clear he was not happy. "Oh, Honey, I'm sorry I left before you got back, I just had a sudden urge to get out and take a ride," she told him kissing him on the cheek walking past him

Denise, hold up a minute," Frank called after her.

She turned around to face him "What, Babe?" she asked him casually as if it was no big deal

"What the heck happened, Honey? You asked me to go to the store, I went, I get home and you're gone, no note, no call, no nothing. You were saying you felt sick and crying on my shoulder one minute and out riding the bike without the right clothing the next. Explain this to me, please," Frank begged seeing the warning signs he'd seen once before in their 20 year union.

"I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to worry you I just wanted to get out, look I'm fine I was just upset earlier, don't worry," she told him.

"How about I take you to dinner?" Frank asked. "Would you like that?"

"Yeah, I'd love to," she said smiling "Just let me change real quick," she said kissing him on the lips and walking into the bedroom to change

Frank got cleaned up and called their favorite seafood restaurant. He wasn't sure what Denise was going through but he wanted to help her as much as he could. The meal was lovely and she ate well, but became withdrawn.

Frank reached across the console and grabbed her hand, she looked up at him and smiled but turned her head to look out the window "Dee are you sure your okay, you've been really quiet today," he observed.

"I don't know," Denise sighed. "I feel like I don't have control over my own body. I feel sick and tired then get this burst of energy like I did on the cycle, then I get hungry, but as soon as I eat I'm exhausted and feel sick again. I think I might need to see the doctor, this is what Claudia Joy described feeling like when she first got diagnosed with diabetes," Denise confessed.

Frank heard this and became concerned "ok we will make you a doctor's appointment when we get home," he said.

"Honey, it's past hours," Denise reminded him. "Besides, I have other plans for you when we get home and none of them involve a phone."

He looked at her and chuckled, "Okay, that's fine with me but we are calling the doctor in the morning," he said the brought her hand up to his lips kissing each finger then placing a kiss on the back of it then placed it to rest on her lap.

Frank got up first the next morning and made the appointment. He then went to wake up Denise to let her know when we would be leaving soon. "Dee, honey wake up. We have to go to the doctor so we can find out what's wrong with you," he told her.

Denise stretched and rolled over, "Oh, no. I am not having you miss a day at work to take me to the doctor," Denise said coming awake. It was a habit she'd gotten from being a nurse and a mother.

Frank sat beside her ad smoothed her hair out of her face "Yes, I am, you are not going alone."

Denise shook her head, "Frank, no. I'd rather have you when the barrage of blood tests they're going to order comes back, I can get stuck with a needle and pee in a cup by myself."

"Okay fine, I will go to work and let you do this alone, but when they get the results in i am going with you. Deal?" he asked her.

Denise leaned up and placed a kiss on Frank's lips, "Sealed with a kiss," she promised and rolled out of bed to get ready for an appointment she'd never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Denise pulled into the driveway sick, but not with illness, with apprehension. She'd never thought the doctor would say what he'd said and she had no idea what Frank would do when she told him. Still, she had a few hours...minutes, as when she opened the garage door, her husband's old truck was parked inside, and he was at home, not at work like he should be; now she'd have no time to think on how to break the news to him.

She nervously walked into the house and came face to face with her husband; he looked completely exhausted, "Frank? Honey, are you okay? You look so tired."

"Not feeling well, Baby," Frank told her and pulled in for a hug. "I didn't sleep much last night. What did the doctor say?"

"Oh, nothing yet," she lied, she hated lying to him but if he was sick and she didn't want to worry him.

"He didn't say anything at all? Did he do tests? When will they be back?" Frank asked, fussing over Denise. "Well,you are taking it easy until we know for sure what's going on with you. I'll handle things around here; you just stay off your feet."

"Frank I am fine, I am sure it's nothing, don't worry. Right now you look like you need to rest more than I do," she told him concerned by the haggard look on her healthy husband's face. "You know on second thought come sit down over here, just so I can see if I can tell what's wrong," she said her voiced laced with concern to match the worry in her eyes.

Denise checked Frank for a fever and other common symptoms, and finally uncovered one symptom that worried her. "Frank, your blood pressure is a little elevated. You need to take it easy and try to avoid stress. I want you to lie down and take a nap and if this isn't better when you wake up we're going to the doctor."

"Dee I'm fine, I'm just under stress from work, you are the one we need to worry about. How are you feeling honey?" he asked her trying to change the focus from himself to his wife.

"Right now, I'm very scared because my husband won't go lie down like he needs to do," Denise sighed trying not to cry. She hated this part of her "condition".

"Denise, why are you crying?" he asked her worried, her emotions had been a regular rollercoaster today.

"Because I'm scared, I'm worried about you, and I hate feeling like this," Denise sobbed. "I'm exhausted and weepy and clingy and I hate that too. Please just get some rest, Frank. Let's just lie down together."

"Okay, baby calm down. You are not clingy, I'm here whenever you need me and I love you to need me. Sure let's go lay down we are both exhausted," he told her pulling her to his chest rocking her gently.

Denise nodded and went with Frank to lie down. He dozed off right away but Denise laid awake and worried letting her tears start again. She turned into Frank's warmth and buried her face in his shoulder sobbing for all she was worth.

Since he was a light sleeper Frank felt her shaking and felt her tears seep through his shirt. He woke up quickly and pulled her into his arms. "Sweetheart , what's wrong? I have never seen you like this, if there is something wrong I need to know so I can fix it, I hate seeing you like this baby."

Denise said a bunch of words that were absorbed by Frank's body but he clearly heard the words "Lose you" and "Can't by myself."

He sat up against the headboard and pulled her with him "Honey calm down. Dee, look at me," he said putting his thumb under her chin so she would look into his eyes. "You will never lose me and what can't you do by yourself honey? Whatever it is you won't be by yourself, I will be right her beside you," he told her running his hands through her hair and rubbing circles on her back trying to calm her.

"I lied to you, Frank," Denise confessed. "I didn't want to upset you, but the doctor did find something during my exam today and I'm scared about how you'll handle it and how we'll deal with it because it is going to have to be my priority for a long time."

Frank gave her a look of panic, "Oh, God Dee! What is it?"he asked her. "Its diabetes isn't it? You said you had all the signs and symptoms or is it worse than that? Don't worry, sweetie. We will get through this," he said beginning to ramble.

"No, Frank, it isn't diabetes," Denise said letting out a long breath. "It's..." She started to cry again, even harder.

"Its what, Dee? Tell me, please, you are scaring me, Honey," Frank said tears in his own eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm making such a big deal out of this but I'm scared of what you'll say, I...I really want this, Frank and I want you to want it too. I'm pregnant," Denise finally said in rush of breath then rolled out of Frank's arms and off the bed as if to make a hasty retreat if need be.

"Oh, wow Dee, this is unexpected." Frank was shocked at first, but the more he thought about it the more excited he became. He got up went around to her side of the bed and lifted Denise up in his arms spinning her around with a look of pure joy on his face. "Dee this is the best news ever, I am so happy we are going to have another baby," he told her kissing her on the lips.

Denise looked at him with wide doe eyes, "Really? But you said you didn't want to, it wasn't the right time. I was so scared you'd be mad or not want her or..."

"Dee, the timing is perfect, I'm sorry I said that it wasn't and made you afraid to tell me. I really am thrilled, I can't wait to meet our new baby," he told her.

Denise smiled, "You know it'll be different that it was with Jeremy. I'm a lot older now and I already feel differently than I did when I was carrying him, I'll need to be a lot more careful than I was then too, but I am so glad that you'll be here to experience this with me."

He hugged her close "Me too, and don't worry about anything. I want you to rest as much as possible. I can handle house work and all that, so all you have to do is rest and take care of you and the baby and I will do all I can to help with that too," he said smiling brightly.

"Frank, it's good for pregnant women to be active, it makes the labor easier, but there will be days when I'll be tired or something will hurt and I need you to be supportive of this, not act like you did when I went back to nursing and missed a Brass Party," Denise told him. She wanted him to be clear this would change their lives.

"Okay, sweetie, I will try not to be over bearing, and I promise not to get upset if you are too tired to do something all you have to do is let me know, all that matters to me is you and this baby," he said.

Denise leaned over and kissed him, "Good, then you can get back into bed and rest with us, and you need it." Denise walked over to their bed and climbed in waiting for her favorite pillow to join her.

He smiled at her "Okay, let's get some rest. We both are going to need it." He told her laying beside her so she could snuggle up to him. Frank fell back to sleep easily holding his entire world in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Denise and Frank decided it would be wise to keep her pregnancy between them until they had more time to adjust to the idea of a "second family." Frank was overjoyed with the idea of a new child, one he'd be able to watch grow from day to day and experience all of the things he'd missed with Jeremy.

Denise was thrilled as well; she was already looking through baby books for names, even though it was still too early to tell what it was yet. Her cravings were also kicking in quite early and she ate a lot more than normal now that she was expecting, her favorite food so far...Oreos.

Denise was lying on the couch with her head in Frank's lap. He was casually brushing his hands across her hair, he loved these moments. "Frank, I was thinking," Denise began tentatively, then stopped and looked up at him.

He looked down at her "You were thinking what, Hon?" he asked her rubbing his thumb across her cheek softly.

"I think it's safe to tell people about the baby," said told him. "I'd like to tell Jeremy first but he's deployed and I don't want him getting distracted out there, but I'd like to invite my...our friends to supper on Sunday and tell them about our little creation. What do you think?

He smiled down at her, picturing everyone's reaction "I think that's a great idea, everyone will be thrilled!" he told her.

"I don't know," Denise sighed. "I've been worrying about it a lot."

Frank knitted his eyebrows, "Why are you worried, Baby?"

"That people might think I'm too old, or that I'm trying to trap you because we really didn't fix the problems between us, or someone saying this isn't your baby, or you are trying to shove me back into a box to keep control..." Denise sighed. "I couldn't handle hearing that, I can't even watch the Swifter Wet Mop commercial without crying."

He kissed her head "Aww, Honey, don't worry I'm sure everyone will be thrilled and if they do say anything negative it will be because they are jealous of what we have," he told her.

Denise started to tear up, "Won't make it hurt less," she said and tried to keep from breaking into a sobbing heap for the third time in a day.

Frank saw the tears in her eyes and pulled her to a sitting position and pulled her into his lap "Shh, Honey, it's okay, don't worry about what everyone else thinks. We are happy and that's all that matters, and if they upset you I will be there to step in," he told her rocking her back and forth to comfort her.

"I'm sorry," Denise sniffed. "I can't stand myself like this."

"It's ok honey, your hormones are running wild and you are stressed out, it's not your fault," he said rubbing her arm.

"I was thinking of something else too," Denise said running her hand over Frank's cheek. "Claudia Joy and Michael are our best friends, it's only fair we tell them first and I want to do it now."

Frank seemed shocked but agreed it was the right thing to do, since they were closest to them "Okay, yeah your right. You want to call them or you want me to do it?" he asked her.

"You call, I have to freshen up," Denise said now smiling. She kissed Frank on the lips hard. "You are the best husband in the world," she proclaimed sliding off his lap and going to change her clothes.

Frank smiled, and under his breath muttered, "Let's see what she says when she finds out I forgot to get the dry cleaning."

**Frank went to the other room to call and invite the Holden's to dinner. Michael picked up after two rings, "General Holden," he replied. General, Frank Sherwood," he said in greeting. **

"**It's Michael after retreat Frank," Michael corrected. "What's going on?"**

"Well, Denise and I were wondering if you and Claudia Joy would care to join us for dinner tonight? You can come over here or however you'd prefer it," Frank said leaving the opening for the ranking officer to make the final call.

"Claudia Joy's already fixing supper, but we have plenty. Why don't you come over here and join us?"

Frank accepted the invitation and went to tell Denise about the plan.

30 minutes later Denise and Frank had arrived at their friend's home. They rang the bell and were greeted by Michael, "Frank, Denise how are you?"

**Frank looked at Denise who looked scared out of her mind so he answered for them both "We're good, and yourself,"Frank said politely to the general. "Just fine thanks, well y'all come on in,"Michael said stepping back to let the couple enter the house**

As they entered the living room Michael offered them drink, "Frank, Scotch, right? And Denise, white wine?"

**Denise became very nervous at his question "Um, no just water for me, thanks," she told him hoping he wouldn't notice her nervousness.**

"Water it is, come and sit down, dinner's almost ready," Michael told them getting their drinks and leading the way. Denise's hand was shaking in Frank's grasp.

Frank leaned over and whispered "baby calm down, everything will be fine promise" he kissed her cheek and walked into the dining room.

Claudia Joy came out of the kitchen and greeted her friends. She went to Denise first offering her a hug. "Denise you look so pretty," she said. "Thank you for coming."

**Denise smiled returning the hug "Thanks for having us" she replied. They all sat down making small talk until dinner was ready, but Denise was mostly quiet only nodding occasionally, she was getting really nervous and was becoming nauseous.**

As Claudia Joy began to serve dinner Denise had a hard time biting back the nausea, when she saw a leg of lamb hit the table the battle was lost and she sprinted away with her hand over her mouth praying she'd make it in time.

Michael looked at Claudia joy confused as frank got up from the table and went after his wife. He found her in the bathroom emptying the contents in her stomach. He stood beside her burring circles on her back to help soothe her; she finished and looked up at frank with tears in her eyes. "God I hate this, all I do is cry and puke" she said trying to hold back the tears "Now what are they going to think, I hope I didn't offend Claudia Joy" she said beginning to get upset

"No, you didn't, Honey," Frank soothed. "Just breathe easy. Frank wet one of the guest towels and dabbed at Denise's cheeks and neck.

**She tried to breath but she was becoming emotional and it was getting hard "I can't" she told him. Then the tears began to fall from her eyes as she lost control of her emotions.**

"Okay, it's okay," Frank comforted. "Are you upset that Claudia Joy will be angry with you?"

**"Yeah,"she said beginning to sob on his shoulder.**

"Okay, well, do you want me to go and explain while you relax? If you smell the smell again you're going to be sick again," Frank reminded her. "I'll talk to her.

**"Okay, I'm sorry," she told him as he got up to go explain what happened**

Frank was suddenly nervous. Denise had always done this, she'd been the one to tell everyone about Jeremy, he'd never made this type of announcement before and he felt his palms begin to sweat and his heart begin to pound. It was ridiculous, he jumped out of planes but was nervous about telling his best friends he and his wife were expecting a baby that was no bigger than a pea pod at this point. He took a deep breath and returned to the dining room.

Claudia joy was on her feet as soon as he walked into the room "is she ok" she asked worried, he glanced over at Michael who also looked concerned. He took one more deep breath "Y'all sit down I need to tell you something" he told them.

They sat, but Claudia Joy naturally gravitated towards Michael. If something was horribly wrong with her best friend, she wanted her husband there for support. "Denise is a little upset right now because she thinks she offended you, Claudia Joy, and in order for me to bring her back out her we are going to need to get rid of the lamb."

"Okay consider it gone," Claudia Joy said dashing to get the lamb and get rid of it.

"Hang on a minute, there's more, and I'm hungry so we'll handle that in a second," Frank said smiling at how much these two people must care. Lamb is not a cheap meal. "Truth is, it's probably not just the sight of the lamb, it's probably the smell, she's been a little sensitive to that lately, to everything actually, long story short, these little things are probably going to hanging around for the next six months or so because Denise and I are having a baby." Frank said all in one breath.

They looked at frank wide eyed, then all of a sudden CJ started jumping up and down screaming "OH MY GOODNESS" she yelled, "go get her and bring her in here, I am not offended in the least," she told Frank.

"Why don't you go see to her, Claudia Joy?" Michael suggested. "Frank, come join me in my office. We need to celebrate this old style."

"Okay," Claudia Joy said smiling walking toward the bathroom where Denise was while frank and Michael went to his office

Denise had washed her face and was sitting on the toilet lid waiting for Frank to return, she didn't expect to see Claudia Joy but smiled, "Cat's out of the bag, huh?" she asked, for the moment, all smiled if not still embarrassed.

"I am so happy for you," Claudia Joy told her smiling and pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks, I'm nervous about telling everyone though," she said sounding scared

"Everyone will be thrilled," Claudia Joy comforted. "Michael is over the moon, I can tell. Did Frank take it okay or is this a bit of a shift for him?"

She smiled remembering telling him the news "He took it great. He was thrilled," Denise beamed

"But I sense you weren't sure," Claudia Joy probed wanting the dish on this exciting development in Denise's life.

"No I kind of thought he would be angry," she said

"He's nervous," Claudia Joy told Denise. "The entire time he was talking he kept wiping his palms on his pants. Does Jeremy know?"

"No we haven't gotten to tell him yet. I hope he is okay with it," she said nervously scared of what her son would think of a new addition to the family

"You're scared, and not just about Jeremy's reaction or other people's reactions. Tell me," Claudia Joy encouraged.

"I'm scared about everyone, I don't want people to think I did this just so Frank will stay with me," she said tears now streaming down her face.

"No one will think that," Claudia Joy comforted. "If anyone even suggests it I'm sure they'll contend with Frank in a form they have never seen. You stop crying, stop fretting, and enjoy this, enjoy this time, Denise. You deserve that."

"I know I'm just scared," she said still upset. "Where is frank? she asked

"He's with Michael," Claudia Joy replied. "Do you want me to get him?"

"Yeah," she said starting to feel dizzy and very tired.

"I'll be right back, Sweetie," Claudia Joy assured her. Going quickly to Michael's study where the men were sharing drink, Claudia Joy knocked then entered. "Frank, Denise is asking for you," she told him keeping her tone calm.

He looked up "Is she okay?" he asked getting up already halfway out the door.

"She's okay," Claudia Joy assured him looking back at Michael. Once Frank was gone she said, "She's a mess, Michael. She's petrified of what people will say and do, I think Frank is going to be a huge part of her getting through this pregnancy and I have a feeling we'll be tasked with getting Frank through it."

Michael smiled at his wife.

Frank made his way to the bathroom and saw Denise crying, he dropped down to his knees, "Hey honey are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just scared of this whole pregnancy thing," she said crying harder. "Everybody is going to gossip."

"That is ridiculous, Baby," Frank said trying to calm her. "No one is going to do that and if they do, I'll handle it. You stop worrying. You hungry?"

"No, but I am tired and I feel light headed," she replied weakly.

"Okay, but you need to eat; Baby and Claudia Joy made us a wonderful dinner. If she serves the meal on plates you think you can eat some of it now?" Frank asked her. "I'm starving, Sweetheart. Let's have a bite to eat with our friends. Please."

"Okay," she said "I will try to eat some,"she said getting up slowly.

He put his arm around her so if she was wobbly she could lean on him, they went to the dining room and sat down "Sorry everyone," Denise said trying to fix her face as best she could. With a nod from frank Claudia Joy brought out the lamb to be served. Denise took a breath and then slowly took a bite. Suprisingly it was great and she didn't feel nauseous

"This is amazing," Denise complemented. "I'm sorry I held everyone else up."

Claudia Joy laughed, "It's one of the many joys of motherhood."

Michael smiled at Denise "It's no problem Denise really, we're just glad you are okay" she smiled at him "Thank you Michael, I'm sorry for worrying everyone, I don't remember the pregnancy with Jeremy being this hard, especially this early," she told them laughing slightly

"The only clear memory I have of your pregnancy with Jeremy is the day I told your mother to stuff a sock in it and you made me sleep in the garage for a week," Frank laughed. "You seem to like me a lot more this time around than you did with him."

She laughed at the memory "I'm sorry I made you sleep in the garage honey, but looking back that is one of the funniest memories I have being pregnant with him," she said still laughing a so everyone joined in.

"When are you due, Denise?" Claudia Joy asked. "Frank left that detail out."

"Not certain yet but probably somewhere around the first week of November" she told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Denise," Claudia Joy said feeling real pity for her friend.

Frank picked up on her tone, "What?"

"She's going to have to carry the baby through a Charleston summer," Claudia Joy reminded him. "She'll stop liking you pretty quick."

"Oh lord" he said laughing "should I pack my bags now honey" he asked her jokingly

They all laughed and continue to visit and talk through the rest of the evening. When Frank and Denise finally left for home she was emotionally thrilled but physically exhausted. She leaned on Frank all the way to the car, stumbling against him stepping off the curb.

He opened the door for her and helped her in. By the time he went to the driver side of the car she had already fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few days after the dinner at the Holden's when Denise and Frank decided to go ahead and tell the rest of the tribe, so Friday night Denise contacted everyone to arrange a meeting at the Hump Bar for the following day. Denise was getting ready and complaining that her pants were getting tighter on her "I am getting huge. This sucks," she said looking in the mirror at her reflection. This was the third outfit she had tried on and each one was tighter than the one before it. She huffed again and looked sadly into the mirror "I hate being fat," she said tearing up but not crying like she'd been doing.

"Yeah, I'm gaining weight too," Frank said stepping from the shower with a towel around his waist. "Wow, baby, you look pretty. Your uh...the upper half is adjusting well to the pregnancy." Frank was treading carefully; today he'd been public enemy number one in Denise's world when he commented on her wearing his boxer shorts to bed instead of her pajama bottoms.

"Oh shut up!"She told him giving him the death glare. "I am a fat and ugly and bloated and it's your fault and all you can do is stare at my boobs!" she said turning away from him.

Frank came over to his wife and slid his arms around her waist lifting up her shirt, "Dee, you are so many things baby. Beautiful," he said kissing her neck. "Sexy." He kissed her shoulder. "And pregnant." He kissed her other shoulder. "If you'd like we can get you some maternity clothes or if you don't want to wear those at least some clothes that are looser. Don't insult yourself, honey. Anyone who puts you down I have to deal with, remember, we made a deal? And I can't very well call you out to the parking lot," he said laughing. He splayed his palm over his tummy which was still mostly flat but thickening with motherhood. "Our baby is in there, our little baby whose mother I love so much." He turned her in his arms and kissed her lips.

She smiled at him "Thank you honey, I'm sorry I am so moody, I hate being like this, and you've been so sweet to me and know exactly what to say to make me feel better. I don't deserve you," she said laying her head on his shoulder needing a moment of comfort from her husband.

"I think that's the other way around Mrs. Sherwood," Frank said wrapping his arms around her. "Are you sure you are up to the Hump Bar? I can tell them myself if you need to rest or it can wait."

"No I need to do this, and as long as you're with me I will be okay," she said kissing his cheek. "I need to finish getting ready. Do you think this looks okay or does it make me look fat?" she asked him, she had on a pair of light brown khakis and a pink v-neck shirt that clung a little tighter than usual.

"It's beautiful," Frank assured her. "And so are you. Is cologne safe today or bad idea?" he asked as two days before he has to shower three times in a row before he could hold Denise without her throwing up.

"Thank you and its okay today, I'm not as sick today as I have been and I hope I stay this way," she told him while applying her makeup and dabbing perfume on her neck and wrists

"All right then, let's hit the road," Frank announced and escorted Denise out of the house to the car for the ride to the Hump.

They made their way to the Hump and pulled into the parking lot, Frank was never here very often so when they walked in together hand in hand everyone stared and became a little worried about why they had been called here. Frank held onto Denise and together they made their way over to their friends.

"Hi, guys," Denise said suddenly getting a little nervous with everyone staring at her. Pamela was the first to speak up "Hey beautiful, what's up?"She asked the older woman.

"Well..."Denise said but couldn't say anything else and looked at Frank, needing him to cut in as quickly as possible.

"Dee, goes on about this place, and she hasn't exactly been feeling up to cooking lately, so I thought we'd come by and I'd try some shrimp and we'd treat you all to your pleasure," Frank replied. He looked at Roxy, "So all of this on our bill, if you will, Mrs. LeBlanc."

Roxy nodded and ordered shrimp all around. She passed out beers to Pamela, Roland, Frank, and Trevor and marghertias to everyone else including Denise.

Denise looked at the drink for a moment, "Hey Rox, if it's okay I think I will just have an iced tea, not really feeling up to alcohol tonight," she told her hoping she wouldn't receive too many stares

Claudia Joy smiled at her friends. Frank looked so uneasy in this setting, but it was sweet to see how hard he was trying.

Roxy called for the waitress to remove Denise's drink and switch it for an iced tea then waited for one of the Sherwoods to say something. Denise looked at Frank, "You tell them Baby. I did the last one. Go on," he encouraged her. "It's okay, I'm right here."

"Come on, Denise," Pamela encouraged. "We're all friends here. What's up?"

Denise took a deep breath "Okay, I have something to tell you all but I don't want you all to think badly of me," she told them.

Roxy spoke up, "Denise we would never think bad of you we love you, you are like family, you can tell us whatever it is we won't judge we promise."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Okay well I had been feeling sick for a while so I went to the doctor and, well, I...I..I'm....pregnant," she told them quickly then became quiet.

As usual Pamela was the first to react. "You are!" she exclaimed huge smile lighting up her face. "That is amazing. Congratulations!"

For the next ten minutes the group exchanged hugs and congratulatory words, smiling and talking over each other at the prospect of a new little baby to spoil. Frank couldn't help but glow with pride. He wrapped his arms around Denise and held her against him tightly. If only Jeremy were home he'd have everything that mattered in his world right here with him.

Denise smiled brightly, "Thank you all, I just hope others are as excited for us as you are," she said still worrying about what people would say. "And it would be so nice if Jeremy could be here," she said thinking about her oldest child.

"He'll be home on mid tour before you know it," Claudia Joy assured her friend. Frank had confided in Michael about how emotional Denise has been. It worried the usually in control man not to be able to predict his wife's actions or know what to do about them.

"I hope so I can't wait to tell him the news," she said beaming. She stood against Frank's side and laid her head on his shoulder still smiling.

"So Frank, you'd love another boy, I'm guessing," Roxy said studying the only man who was able to intimidate her by being in the same space. He didn't' scare her, but he was so unapproachable it rocked her world a bit.

"Yeah a boy would be nice, but a daddy's girl to spoil to death wouldn't be so bad either,," he told the young woman trying not to sound as excited as he was.

"There's nothing like a daughter," Roland told Frank. "You think a son is the best thing in the world, that's what I hoped for, but nothing like a daughter."

Frank smiled. "Yeah, but if this is a girl she is not dating until she is 30, and even then I will have spies watching their every move," he said half joking, making everyone around them burst into laughter.

The food was served and much to Frank's delight, Denise was able to eat the offered meal and keep it down though all too soon she grew tired and started nodding off at the table. Still she never mentioned wanting to leave.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Dee you look tired. You ready to head home?" He asked her rubbing her shoulder slightly.

She shook her head, "No, I want to stay. You can go home if you want to though. I'll be okay."

He shook his head, "No, I'm okay, I just thought you looked a bit tired and may want to go home and rest," he told her

"I'm fine, Frank," Denise said a yawn coming out as if to betray her words as a lie.

"Yeah, okay, hon, whatever you say," he said nudging her shoulder chuckling as she yawned yet again.

"Okay," Denise agreed after a minute. She knew he was right, she was tired. They said their goodbyes and headed home.

On the way Denise nodded off into a light slumber but woke when she felt the car come to a stop, she opened her eyes and was getting ready to sit up and get out of the truck but Frank stopped her. "It's okay baby, I will come around and get you, you'rer tired I will carry you inside so you don't have to walk."

Denise could have made it, but she loved being so close to Frank. They hadn't shared much during her pregnancy with Jeremy so that made this time even more precious. She let him lift her into his arms and kissed his lips as her carried her towards their bedroom. "You really are happy about her aren't you?"

Frank smiled at his wife. "Yes I am honey, and the best part is I will be right by your side the whole way," he told her kissing her lips

"Let's see if you say that when I'm forty pounds heavier, sweating like a pig, and vowing that you are getting a vasectomy," Denise laughed.

He laughed with her. "I will love you no matter what you do to me," he said getting her one of his shirts to put on, knowing she loved to sleep in them.

Denise slipped into the shirt and waited for Frank to get into bed. He slid in beside her once he changed and pulled her close. They were both nearly asleep when Denise sighed and wiggled to get free.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" he asked her loosening his grip on her letting her up

"Yeah," Denise said kissing him. "Gotta pee again. I'll be right back."

"Okay, hurry back," he told her letting her go so she could go to the bathroom.

Frank lay in bed thinking about his wife, his son, and their new baby thinking nothing in the world could change the peace and contentment he felt at that moment, until he heard Denise call for him her voice dripping with fear. "Frank!"

He jumped up hearing the terror in her voice and ran to the bathroom rushing in to be at Denises side. What he saw scared him numb.

Denise was leaning on the sink, bent over with pain, her face pale and soaked with perspiration. She looked at him in tears, "Something's wrong. It hurts and I'm bleeding," she told him all her own medical knowledge running through her head making one horrid diagnosis after the other.

He had to act quickly, "Okay, let's get you to the ER," he said not giving her a chance to respond, picking her up making his way out to his truck praying this was not as horrible as he feared it could be.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank wrapped the blanket he kept in the truck for emergencies around Denise and carried her into the hospital, reminiscent of her previous late night trip to the ER. She was crying and clinging to him as if holding him would keep the worst from happening. The minute Frank got her inside and walked directly to the triage nurse. "I need help right now, she's pregnant and bleeding," he told the older woman behind the desk. Instantly she assigned a room to Denise and paged the OB specialist to come a look at her. While they waited Denise held onto Frank's hand, "Can you call Claudia Joy?" she asked wanting the comfort of another woman.

"Sure, Sweetheart," he said getting his cell out and dialing the Holden's. After three rings Claudia Joy picked up, "Hi, Frank," she said recognizing the number immediately.

His voice was stressed, Claudia Joy heard it the minute he said her name. There was fear and a sense of loss in the soldier's usually steady tone. "Claudia Joy, I...Den...Can you come down to Mercer? Denise needs you."

Claudia Joy became worried and immediately began pulling on her jacket and looking for her keys. "I'm on my way, tell her I will be right there," she told him. "Okay," he said hanging up and focusing on his wife.

"Mrs. Sherwood," the doctor said announcing his arrival. "It says here you are 11 weeks pregnant with spotting and abdominal pain. Let's take a look and see what's going on. Colonel, would you move to the other side of your wife's bed?"

Frank did as the doctor asked but never let go of his wife's hand. The doctor checked her to see if she was miscarrying. He finished up and looked at the couple "Well good news is she doesn't appear to be miscarrying, the bleeding is stopping and slowing, but I'd like to run some blood tests and get an ultrasound to be sure, especially if there is a history of miscarriage. Is there any history?" the doctor asked writing the prescription.

"No," Frank said at the same moment that Denise quietly said, "Yes."

Frank looked at her wide eyed. "What? When?" he asked her already getting angry.

Denise immediately started sobbing, "Denise, stay calm," the doctor ordered. "The nurse is going to draw some blood and we'll get a sonogram. Colonel, please try to help her relax." The doctor ordered before leaving the couple alone to talk.

Denise looked at Frank and waited for him to do something or say something, anything.

"Denise, tell me what that was about. When did you miscarry and why didn't you tell me?" he asked her again.

She swallowed and took a deep breath. "It was when Jeremy was four. You'd come home on leave. I didn't find out until you were already gone again. I didn't want you to worry and get hurt because of me; I would tell you when you finished your tour. But right before you got back, I picked Jeremy up after he fell and got hurt and the next morning I woke up in pain with blood running down my legs. The baby was gone by the time I even realized it."

He looked at how upset she was and all the anger melted away and he pulled her into his arms, "Aww, Dee you should have told me honey. I would have been fine, even more, I would have been here with you to help you through it," he said rubbing her hair to calm her down. "I'm so sorry you went through that alone," he said kissing her head.

"All I thought was what dad used to say, a soldier in the field that is distracted could get killed. Our baby had died and we had a little son that needed us, I was too scared to tell you and lose you too," Denise confessed clinging to Frank's neck. This is what Claudia Joy saw when she arrived in the ER cubicle.

She rushed in and went to Denise's side. "Denise, what happened?"

Denise was sobbing again and clinging to Frank for dear life.

"Denise may be losing the baby," Frank told her still trying to comfort Denise.

Claudia Joy didn't say anything she just wrapped her arms around both of them and held on tight. "We don't know until we know," she reminded them. "Frank, Michael is in the waiting room if you want to talk to him."

"Okay. Dee, are you going to be okay? Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked his wife.

"Go talk to Michael," Denise told him. Frank needed that as much as she needed him, perhaps more. It was hard for him not to be able to do something. Frank was a doer; waiting was not his style or his strength.

"Okay, I will be in the waiting room if you need me. All you have to do is get Claudia Joy to come get me," he told her kissing her head. "I love you, I will be back in a little bit to check on you," he walked out the door to go find Michael and let the ladies talk.

Frank found Michael and went to talk to him. Michael got up and hugged Frank, "Hey how is Denise holding up?" he asked.

"She is scared," Frank replied trying to stay strong.

How are you holding up?" Michael asked him

"Squared away," Frank replied biting the inside of his cheek to keep from choking on the lie.

Michael knew he was lying. "Frank you don't have to put on this act with me. We are friends and that is your wife and unborn child in there, it is okay to be scared. Hell I'm scared and she isn't even my wife," Michael said trying to get Frank to be honest.

"I'm terrified," Frank managed to confess. "She...she just told me she lost another baby when I was deployed, Kosovo I think. Never said that before, kept it to her all this time. I'd have kept her safer if I'd known. I'd kept her at home, she got so tired, I should have kept her at home with me..."

Michael cut him off "Frank there was nothing you could have done" Frank looked up at him "I don't know Michael. I just wish there was something I could do to help ease her fears" he said

"We both missed a lot of our children's lives, but your career kept you away even more than mine. All you can do, all any of us can do is let them know we're there. Make sure she doesn't have to ask herself will Frank be there for me and you're doing your job," Michael assured him as Claudia Joy poked her head into the room. "They're ready to do the sonogram if you want to see. Michael, Denise wants you to come too if you'd like."

Michael smiled and followed Claudia Joy and Frank back into Denise's cubical. The technician had already exposed her abdomen and was ready to start the test. Frank went to Denise's side and took her hand. Claudia Joy went to her other side and did the same while Michael chose to stand behind Frank to support his friend if this didn't turn out as they hoped it would.

The technician started the machine and manipulated the sensor until a semi clear picture of a tiny being appeared on the screen. "That's your baby," she told Denise and Frank pointed to the small form in the center. She reached down and flipped a switch on the bottom of the machine filling the room with the swooshing sound that represented a fetal heart rate. "And that," the technician said looking at Frank, "Is your baby's heartbeat."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Denise looked at the screen with tears in her eyes "Frank, that's our baby! It's okay, we aren't losing her," she said happily.

"No, you're not," the doctor announced entering the room. "Yet. But you are going to need to take it easy the next few days, you have a very low HCG level which is what caused you spotting, but if it continued to drop we could be looking at a different story."

Frank looked at the doctor "will she need to stay here overnight, or can I take her home," he asked him.

"You can take her home but she needs to rest for a few days, and I mean rest, Mrs. Sherwood. Do not go to work, do not clean the house, you rest, you bathe, you eat, you use the bathroom, begin again until I see you back in three days for a retest," the doctor said in no uncertain terms. He looked at Frank, "Is that clear?"

She looked at Frank then back at the doctor "Yes, whatever it takes to make sure I don't lose my baby," she told him.

"Okay well I will go get your discharge papers so you can go home," the doctor said exiting the room

Claudia Joy and Michael embraced each other their friends before Frank left with Michael to get their vehicles. Denise looked at Claudia Joy, "He's going to go overboard on this, you know."

Claudia Joy smiled "No, he isn't Denise. You are doing too much, you need to rest. Let Frank pick up the slack, he doesn't mind," she told her friend

"But he will," Denise sighed. "Frank is, you know how he is. He's going to do this for awhile, but it'll challenge who he is and he'll get uncomfortable with it. You'll see. He never saw pregnancy as a couple thing."

"But Denise, he loves you and he is thrilled about this baby and there is no doubt in my mind that he will do whatever it takes to make sure you are both safe and healthy," Claudia Joy told Denise while helping her get her things ready for when Frank got back to take her home.

"We'll see," Denise sighed and slid out of bed to put on the hospital issue scrub pants the nurse had brought for her.

Minutes later Frank walked back in "Ready to go home, Sweetheart?" he asked his wife. "Yeah, let's go," she replied walking toward the exit of the hospital.

Denise was quiet the whole drive home and didn't dare look in Frank's direction until they pulled into the driveway. Even then, she got out of the car herself and hurried inside.

Frank walked inside "Dee, hold on a minute. We need to talk. I'm worried about you," he said trying to grab her hand but she pulled away and hurried upstairs.

Denise was in bed by the time Frank caught up with. She put her back to the door and closed her eyes.

Frank came in and sat behind his wife and put his hand on her shoulder, she shrugged him off and continued to be silent.

"I'm tired, Frank," she said but her body language told him a whole different story. She might be tired but she was far from ready to sleep.

Frank let out a sigh, "Denise we need to talk about this, it isn't healthy to keep this all inside, please honey just talk to me," he begged her.

Denise rolled over to face him. "It isn't healthy to keep this bottle up? That's all you ever do is keep things bottled up."

Her words cut like a knife "Denise, this is different this has to do with us almost losing our child!" he snapped his voice rising.

"The baby is fine," Denise assured him.

"Yes, I know it is this time! But what about last time? Why didn't you tell me Denise? I can't believe you would keep something like that from me!" Frank ran his fingers through his short hair, trying not to blow up at her but it was getting more and more difficult.

"I didn't want to tell you while you were away fighting," Denise replied. "There are lots of things I didn't tell you over the years, Frank."

This statement pushed Frank over the edge. "Like what?" he asked her anger dripping from his every word.

"Couple of fights Jeremy got into at school, a couple bad report cards, a car accident off post near Camp Shelby, the time my parent's home got broken into and I was there alone with Jeremy, the miscarriage, the various times Jeremy hit me, then of course there was West Point and the drug thing," Denise said listing off plenty of problems and issued other married couple might have shared that many Army couples did not.

"Car accident! Break in! Denise, I can't believe you kept sp much from me. I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything!" He got up then and left the room leaving Denise alone.

Denise sat there and watched him walk out the door, unable to say anything she just laid there and cried until finally her emotions and worn her out and she drifted off to an uneasy slumber. Not long after, Frank had calmed down enough to talk to his wife again. He felt bad for the way he treated her so he went to apologize. When he went to their bedroom, what he saw broke his heart. Denise was lying on her side sound asleep, her cheeks red from crying. Instead of getting into bed beside her he kissed her cheek softly and went to the living room closing the door softly behind him.

Denise rolled over and reached for Frank. She'd done this so many time through the years and all too often he was gone. Lately, she'd gotten spoiled by his consistent presence next to her so when he wasn't there and his side of the bed still cold, she got up and went to look for him. She found him sitting alone staring at the blank TV screen. She reached for his hand and silently requested that he come to bed with her. He agreed, turned off the television and walked her back to their room holding her hand the entire time.

Denise used the bathroom then went to join Frank in their bed. He was on his back when she returned from a bathroom trip, this was his usual sleeping position, but he was still wide awake. She sat next to on the bed, like she would if he'd been ill and she needed to tend to him, he was ill she realized, he was sick with the pain and grief of a child lost and fear for the children still at risk both the one Denise carried beneath her heart and the one fighting in Iraq.

"You are my life, Frank," Denise began trying to explain. "With the knowledge that you are here and will be here with me I can handle anything, just knowing you are out there somewhere loving me, there is nothing I can't do. That's why I didn't tell you all those things."

He looked at her. "I understand honey. I just wish I could have been here for you." He kissed her hand.

"Yeah I wish you could have been here too, but I didn't want to take a chance on losing you. I had already lost one person I loved I didn't want to lose another," she confessed.

Frank reached out and touched her cheek, "Dee, one thing I have to know now, and I do want to talk about all of this, but the one thing for now is, when the break in happened, did they hurt you?

She stayed quiet for a moment, "No, they tried to but I got away before they could...well you know."

Frank cringed at her response; he wanted to kill those men for what they did want to do to her.

"I thought so, you'd have told me if it was insignificant, but not if something big happened," Frank replied. "It hurts, Denise, knowing you kept these things from me. I'd have done all I could to get to you, you know that. And it's my fault, I was the one who told you not to be afraid, to be strong, all I should have said all those years was I love you."

"Frank, I love you too, and no it isn't your fault. It is mine. I was trying to protect you from getting killed over there, and I lied to you and I am so sorry Frank. I really am I wish I could take it back but I can't. I'm sorry," she said tearing up.

"Don't be upset, Dee. I won't leave you during this," Frank promised. "I will be there every step of the way."

Her tears continued to fall. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you are here. I can't imagine doing this without you. I love you," she said to him, trying to compose herself, her hormones were raging against her and she was an emotional mess.

Frank reached up and pulled Denise against him claiming her lip in a soft kiss. She responded to his seduction until one of his hands skimmed the side of her full breast. She gasped in pain and pulled away.

He looked at her with alarm. "Dee, are you okay? I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said looking at her trying to figure out what he'd done to cause her pain.

"They get bigger but they hurt," she explained. "You have to be gentle, very gentle." Denise took his hand and used it to caress her enhanced bosom keeping the pressure feather light. "That's good," she whispered and let Frank continue on his own.

The couple continued this until Frank suddenly stopped, afraid he would hurt her or the baby. "I don't want to hurt you," he told her gently.

"It'll only hurt if you stop," Denise assured him. "I promise it's safe and I want this with you so much right now."

Frank wanted to believe her; he wanted her too but the doctor's words kept running through his head.

"Dee, are you sure? I don't want to do something to jeopardize you or the baby. Maybe it would be a good idea to ask your doctor before we go this far," he told her trying not to upset her. He did want this but he wanted to protect her, protect them both.

"Frank, doctors say rest with low HCG to give you something to do, it has no significance whatsoever," Denise confessed. "If I'm going to lose her, I will and nothing we do or don't do will impact that."

"Her?" he asked. "Do you already know the sex," he asked trying to remember if they had been told.

"No, it's too soon to know on the sonogram," Denise assured him. "I just know like the way I knew Jeremy was a boy. A mother knows."

Frank smiled at her. "I hope it is a girl, she will be such a daddy's girl it won't be funny," he told her chuckling. He could just imagine some of the thing they would get into together.

"Do you want to make love to me Frank?" Denise asked.

He didn't have to think twice the tone of her voice sent chills through his body "yes Denise, as long as we don't harm the baby," he kissed her again

"We won't," she assured him. "Let's just hope I wake up tomorrow with morning sickness."

He smiled at her and continued to make love to her; they made love most of the night then fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms, where they belonged.


	6. Chapter 6

Denise woke up one morning feeling wonderful. A few days after her scare she'd begun having morning sickness in earnest, so it was a treat to be in her 14th week and be around that bend. She reached out for Frank as Reveille played to find his space cold and empty.

She opened her eyes and noticed the empty space beside her; she pulled on a robe and went in search of her husband.

The bathroom was empty so she tried the kitchen where she found Frank on their computer with their bank information, credit card bills, and all sorts of others financial information including his will laid out on the counter. She could tell he'd been up for hours.

She walked up behind him palcing her arms around his neck laying her head on his shoulder "Hey handsome. What are you doing?" she asked placing a soft kiss on his check.

"Trying to figure this stuff out," Frank replied. "What are you doing out of bed? It's 0610."

She smiled sleepily at him. "I woke up in that big bed all alone, it was lonely without my pillow there with me."

"I'm sorry, Baby," Frank said turning to kiss her. "I couldn't sleep. We have a lot to do."

"I know, here let me help, that way we can get it done quickly and get a few more hours of sleep. Do you have to do anything today besides this?" She asked pulling a barstool up beside him and sitting down.

"Welcome meeting for new recruits I was just assigned, meetings all day, 5 mile run and three jumps off the tower," Frank sighed. "Now you get back in bed."

"No, I'm okay, I'm up already. I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, might as well be productive," she told him looking at the credit card bills, and then she picked up his Will and began flipping through it.

"Denise, just leave all that stuff, please!" Frank said taking the document from her hands. "Just stop."

She looked at him sadly "Frank, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" she asked him, she hadn't seen him act like this in a while and she didn't like it, it hurt, and with the combination of his harsh attitude and her hormones, she was on the verge of tears.

"Denise, this stuff has to get done, and I know the way I like things. I didn't ask you to come out here," Frank said as he reorganized the papers Denise had touched.

"Okay, fine, I guess I will leave you to it then," she said getting up to leave the room, but before she did Frank heard her sniffle and knew she was crying, he had upset her.

Frank sighed and slipped off the stool. He had to talk to her before she got herself so worked up she made herself sick. Why couldn't she understand? They had to prepare for a baby, another person they had to provide for and nurture and protect. He didn't want to fail again.

Denise had gone back to bed and was lying with her face buried in Frank's pillow. She'd pulled one of his shirts over it; she was always comforted by his scent. He sat down and touched her shoulder, "Dee, honey, I'm sorry."

She shrugged him off, "Just go back to what you were doing Frank, since you obviously don't want my help or want me around so just go," she told him still clinging to the pillow and crying.

"Baby, that's not true," Frank soothed refusing to leave her to be upset by herself. "Those are things I need to be worrying about, you have enough to do all ready. It's my job to provide, to make sure things are ready for when he or she is born."

"Yes it is, but when I was looking at your will, you grabbed it like it was some sort of secret Army file or something," she said lifting her head and facing him with tears still steadily streaming down her face. "And by the way, it is both our jobs to make sure things are ready for when the baby is born, not just yours."

"I wanted to tell you what I was doing to the will before you saw it," Frank sighed. "I'm putting Jeremy in charge of my estate when I'm gone, instead of you."

"What? Why? Frank, don't you…" He cut her off before she could go farther.

"He's a man now, and I want him to know if something happens to me he is responsible for caring for you and his new brother or sister," he explained. "Especially if something happens before the baby comes," Frank added quietly.

"What do you mean before the baby comes?" she asked him a new batch of tears streaming down her face. "Frank, are you okay? Please I need to know you are okay. I can't raise this baby without you, I can't live without you," she said breaking into a sobbing heap and sliding to the floor with her head in her hands.

Frank moved towards her and knelt in front of her. "Dee, anyone of us could die on any given day. I'm jumping off a tower today; I could, in theory get hurt, that's what I mean. I'm not sick baby."

"What if you get hurt today? What am I going to do? I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you," she said still upset she was sobbing and her breathing was labored and shallow, she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Dee, Baby?" Frank tried to reach her with words.

She knew she needed to calm down, but she couldn't, she couldn't breathe, she felt like she was smothering. "Frank I can't breathe," she said looking at him with terror in her eyes.

"It's okay, Denise," Frank said firmly holding her at arm's length. "You're okay. Look at my eyes, look at my eyes and try to breathe with me, in then out, then in again, and out." He coached her over and over again never raising his voice, never getting angry, never breaking his focus from this task at hand, but that was what it was, a task, like so many other things in his life, caring for his wife in the midst of hormonal firestorms was just another task.

Her breathing finally began to even out and she looked at Frank, she let out one last breath and she was okay now. "Thanks honey, I'm sorry I'm such a mess, I hate this part of being pregnant, and I'm sorry for getting upset with you earlier, I just want to help, I don't want you doing this all on your own," she told him leaning up and giving him one of those little kisses that melted his heart.

"I'm sorry I excluded you," Frank replied. "You are doing so much, your body is being invaded, you feel sick and tired, I can't help that, but I can worry about things like college funds and wills and life insurance, that's all I can do to help you, Denise. We are having a baby, for the first time in 20 years, and it feels like the first time ever for me."

"It's okay Frank I know you are trying to help and I love you for it, and as for me being sick and tired, i don't mind it, it's only temporary, don't worry Frank, you are a great father to Jeremy, this baby will adore you," she told him trying to ease his worry.

"Great father? I raised a son that hit his mother because of how much he hated his father, that's really a recipe for success, Dee," Frank said ruefully. "Sometimes I think we're insane to be doing this at this stage in our lives."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Frank, you are an amazing father. What Jeremy did was not your fault, and I've forgiven him for it. Frank we are not insane, we can do this, we have to," she said.

Frank sat next to Denise and pressed her head onto his shoulder, "I know but it was hard with Jeremy and we were 20 years younger, then we knew we'd be around for the next forty or fifty years, at least you knew that but now, we'll be in our sixties when the baby graduates college. That's just not natural, I'm thinking this is a mistake, we shouldn't be doing this."

Denise looked at him wide eyed. "Frank this was not mistake, and don't tell me you are thinking about us giving this baby up, because I won't do it," she told him standing an looking him straight in the eye.

"Not giving it up, no," Frank sighed. "When I thought we might lose it, I was terrified, I was devastated, but now…I don't know how to talk to you about this, Denise."

"Frank i know you are scared, I'm scared too, but you can talk to me about anything, remember? Just tell me what's on your mind," she told him trying to get him to let all of the worry out so they could deal with it.

"When my father died it destroyed my mother, you know that and I was left trying to deal with all of that only to have her die too, all before we even had Jeremy. As hard as you tried you had no idea how much that hurt," Frank confessed. "I don't want to have either of our kids feel like that ever, and it's more likely with this one."

"Frank, I have no idea how hard that was for you, but we have to live life to its fullest and not think about the what if's until they're here. I know anything could happen at any time, but nothing is happening right now, so let's just take it one day at a time," she said softly rubbing his shoulder.

"I can't do that, I lived my whole adult like planning for contingencies, I don't know how to stop doing that," Frank sighed. "I just don't know if I can do this. I don't know."

"You can, and I'll be right there with you. Neither of us are will be doing this parenting thing alone this time around, we're in it together, thick and thin, just like everything else that we do, we'll do it together." As she said that she laid her head on his shoulder and placed a tiny kiss on the underside of his chin.

"I'm going to need you on this, Dee," Frank admitted. "This is probably going to be the hardest thing we've ever done. I love you."

She smiled at him "I love you to Frank, more than anything, and I will always be here for you, just like you have been for me," she said reaching up and kissing him on the lips.

For the first time that morning, Frank smiled. "How about some breakfast for your soldier, Mrs. Sherwood?" Frank asked rising from the floor and helping Denise to do the same. "I have to shower and get ready for the day."

"Coming right up. What are you in the mood for?"she asked wagging her eyebrows a bit and laughing.

"Whatever won't revisit you later today," Frank laughed before heading into the shower wearing a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Denise was sitting on the couch waiting for Frank to return home from training newbies so they could get going; she had a doctor's appointment and reasonably or not, she was nervous. Her doctor insisted on amniocentesis since she was over 40 and Denise feared the results and the risks to her unborn baby. She was doubly relieved when Frank came home, he'd been such a source of strength for her throughout the pregnancy and she knew that would never change. It had been hard on him, her hormones were running wild and even the littlest thing could and often did send her into hysterics or fits of anger. No matter what it was, Frank would keep his cool and speak gently and softly until she was able to get control of herself.

Frank arrived home only a little while before their appointment. He looked tired and slightly put out by something he'd experienced that day. "Hey, Baby. I'm going to need a bath and one of your special massages tonight. Those kids are anything but ready to be on that darned tower," Frank complained dropping his pack at the door and taking off his boots.

She smiled at him "I can do that. Are you going to be okay to go with me to the doctor today? I can go by myself if you don't feel like it, "she told his as he came over and kissed her lips.

"Doctor? You have an appointment today?" Frank asked trying to remember what this one was for and if she'd told him. "Did I know about this one?"

She chuckled at his lack of memory, it was a good day. "Yeah, remember I'm having my amnio today," she told him.

"Oh, your amnio, that's right. That's the one with the huge needle right?" Frank asked for clarification. It was hard to keep all these tests straight. "What the heck did people do when they didn't have all these test things?" He wasn't comfortable with anyone stabbing Denise with a huge needle.

She smiled when he cringed at the thought of a huge needle being stuck into her stomach. He could be so protective that way. "That's the one, and to answer your question, people rolled the dice and took their chances but now there are so many ways to correct potential problems it is a good idea to be careful," she said.

"Can I shower before we have to leave?" Frank asked. "I don't want you going through that alone. You didn't have one with Jeremy, did you?"

"Nope, but apparently I'm old! And it's precaution?" she said laughing "Go ahead and take a shower, we can leave when you get done," she told him

Frank hurried in the shower and put on civilian clothes to drive Denise to the doctor. They were taken to the back where she was told to lie flat on her back after changing into a hospital gown. They stressed how important it was that she relaxed as much as possible before they began the procedure and rest when she got home that night to avoid any complications.

A few minutes later the tech came in and began the ultrasound process to assist the doctor in positioning the long thin needle so he'd get the best possible sample of the fluid in Denise's uterus. Once he determined where he was going to insert the needle he bathed her abdomen in alcohol, "Mrs. Sherwood, I want you to relax as much as you can. This is going to sting a bit when I pass it through your abdomen and you might experience some cramping so try not to panic, it is normal."

Denise hissed when the needle passed through her skin and clutched Frank's hand. Apparently the doctor's definition of a little bit and Denise's were two different things.

Frank hated seeing Denise in pain. "Try and relax honey," he said rubbing her hand trying to comfort her.

"Keep very still, Mrs. Sherwood," the doctor warned when Denise involuntarily shifted just a hair. She focused on keeping still and managed it even as the cramping she'd been warned about began. She groaned at the unpleasant sensation and squeezed Frank's hand.

"Denise, try and stay calm sweetheart, I know this hurts, but it will be over soon," he said kissing her hand trying to help her maintain calm.

"It's better now," she told him and watched the screen along with the doctor as he finished the procedure.

"We're going to monitor the heart beat for a short time and make sure there isn't any excessive cramping or bleeding, you'll experience some of both, but it shouldn't be too severe. It is important to stay off your feet tonight."

"Okay, I can do that, but please tell me it is just for tonight, I will go insane if it is any longer than that," she said chuckling but that soon turned into a sharp intake of breath as a massive cramp hit her.

Frank laughed while still holding her hand. "Just breathe, sweetie," he told her and turned to the doctor. "She isn't exaggerating you know, she will go insane if she can't do things for herself after a while. But don't worry she will stay off her feet as long as it takes," he said looking at Denise.

Denise took a deep breath, "But what about you? You need me tonight, you said so," Denise reminded him as the doctor checked Denise and made sure she was only spotting lightly.

"All looks good hear, just rest a while and listen to the music," he instructed turning on the audio so they could hear their child's heart beating.

"Honey, that can wait, you have to rest, and that means you aren't doing anything tonight. You are getting pampered for the rest of the day," he said while they sat there listening to the beat of their baby's heart.

"No, you said you needed me and I need to be there for you, Frank," Denise argued. "I'm pregnant, not sick."

"No Denise, I'm fine. You have to rest, doctor's and husbands orders, no arguing," he told her trying to make her agree.

"You came home exhausted and the first thing you said was you needed a massage, you never do that; you always ask how I feel then tell me how you feel. If you feel bad enough to reverse the order and to forget an appointment, you need me more than I need to lie around with my feet up," Denise countered.

"Denise, no arguments! I feel fine now, it was just a stressful day, you, however just had a huge needle stuck into your uterus, you are going to go home, rest, take a shower and I am going to make sure you don't lift a finger tonight," he told her, he knew she could be stubborn so he was ready to do battle.

Denise continued to argue with him until they got home. She had to finally gave in when after a warm shower ,she was cramping pretty bad, so instead of keeping up her side of the fight she let Frank take care of her, though promised him when she was better he was getting that massage "When you get better honey, you can do whatever you want with me," he told her with a small kiss on her nose.

"Can we talk about the baby?" she asked wanting to do something pleasant to pass the time.

"Sure we can, I think that's a great idea," he told her, he was giving her a massage trying to ease her cramps and keep her mind off of the pain.

"The test will tell us if anything is wrong and what the baby's sex is. I'm not sure if I want to know if anything is wrong because we'll have a huge decision to make, but I think I want to know the sex so we can be ready. What do you think?" Denise asked enjoying the tender touches of her husband.

"I don't know about knowing the sex, I think maybe I want it to be a surprise," he said kissing her shoulder, hoping she wouldn't get upset.

"It'll make shopping and picking a name easier," Denise pointed out. "And I just think it'll be fun."

"Yeah that's true," he said thinking maybe she was right, maybe they should find out.

"Let's decide now though, Frank, if anything is wrong, do we keep going and hope or do we pull the plug?" Denise was surprisingly clinical when she said that.

"We just need to keep going and hope for the best," he said hoping she wouldn't suggest abortion as an option, because in his mind it wasn't.

To Frank's chagrin, Denise started crying. He instantly became alarmed, "Denise? Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I didn't think you'd say that," Denise sobbed. "I'm so happy you did but I didn't think you'd want it if it wasn't perfect like Jeremy."

"Honey, of course i want this baby, no matter what I will love it with all my heart and soul," he told her finally just pulling her into his lap, rocking her back and forth gently trying to calm her down.

She quieted quickly, "I love you so much, Frank," Denise declared and held onto him. "So much. And on the sex thing, we'll compromise. I can find out and you can be surprised? Fair?"

He hugged her close and kissed her head. "I love you too baby, yeah that sound good to me," he told her kissing her head again, and playing with her hair while she continued to lay on his shoulder loving the comfort and warmth of being in her husband's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Denise had just got home from running a few errands when she heard her phone ring. She put her keys and purse down and ran to grab it. Quickly she looked at the caller ID. It was the doctor's office.

"Hello," she said getting slightly nervous.

"Hello Denise? This is Nancy from Dr. Willis' office. We have your test results." She sounded cheery.

Denise was nauseous and somewhat shaky with nervousness. "Are they okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Denise. Everything looks fine. You wanted to know the gender?"

Denise replied that she did but it was to be kept a secret from Frank at all costs.

"Congratulations, Denise you are having a healthy baby girl," Nancy informed her. "And don't worry, we can keep it from Frank as long as he wants us to do so."

"Thank you, he wants it to be a surprise," Denise said smiling; she was thrilled to be having a baby girl, and a healthy one to boot.

"We will see you next Tuesday for your next appointment," Nancy confirmed before ending the call.

Denise was so excited she went straight to the kitchen and began cooking a fancy dinner for her and Frank. She couldn't wait to tell him the results of the amnio, he was going to be thrilled and relieved.

While she was cooking she heard Frank's old truck pull into the driveway. He was early. She smiled to herself and continued to prepare dinner.

Frank called out to her. "Dee, you here?"

"In the kitchen, honey," she said trying to keep the excitement out of her voice as not to give it away just yet.

He came in the kitchen and saw her cooking a roasted chicken. "Dee, what is all this?" he asked her coming up behind her. She turned around and kissed him, "Oh, nothing; just your favorite meal in the entire world," she says laughing.

"It's not Sunday," Frank chuckled. "You sure you're feeling up to this?"

She smiled "Yes honey, I feel great actually," she told him. "Go shower and relax for a little while, food still has a while to go then we can eat," she told him.

"I think I'm going to lie down," Frank said running his hand over her belly. "I've got a headache."

"Okay, want me to bring you some aspirin, or something for it?" she asked becoming concerned. Frank wasn't prone to headaches.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," Frank assured her and went to their room for a nap.

She continued to cook, but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but worry about him, "I hope he is okay," she said to herself.

Denise was in the middle of chopping vegetables when the phone rang. "Colonel Sherwood's residence."

"Hi, Mrs. Sherwood? This is Sergeant Hendrix. I wanted to call and make sure the Colonel made it home okay and see how he was feeling now."

"He's fine, he's napping," Denise replied. "I'll let him know you called. Was there any reason he'd not have made it home all right?

"General Holden sent him home when he had to stop on the 5 mile trail," Sergeant Hendrix told her.

"Did General Holden say why he stopped?" Denise asked.

"Said he felt strange, complained of chest pain and headache," the young man replied feeling as if he'd said too much.

Denise felt her stomach drop to her toes. "Thank you," Denise said and hung up the phone. She took a deep breath and called Michael.

"General Holden," Michael said answering his cell phone.

"Tell me about what happened with Frank today," Denise demanded without preamble.

"Oh hey Denise, well he was feeling a little under the weather is all," he said trying not to worry her. He didn't want to stress her and the baby out by telling her the whole story unless he had to do.

"Sergeant Hendrix told me about a headache and chest pains," Denise admitted. "Try again."

Michael sighed. "Denise I'm sure it's nothing. Don't go getting stressed on me. Frank will be fine, he just needs to rest , not to mention if you worry, he will have my head and Hendrix's ass," he said laughing trying to lighten up the tension.

"Michael, Frank is 42 years old. If he's having cardiac warning signs I need to know," Denise told him firmly

"Okay, he was having some chest pain," Michael said giving in to her pressure. "But I'm sure it's nothing" he added quickly.

"Was he short of breath? How long did the symptoms last? Was he checked at Mercer? Did he tell you not to tell me?" Denise asked firing one question on top of another.

"Whoa Denise, slow down. Yeah, he was having some shortness of breath, but it only lasted for a few minutes and he wouldn't let us take him to Mercer he said he was fine. Yes, he didn't want you to know, but only because he didn't want you to worry."

"Well, I'm worried. Michael, I know this is your post, but Frank is my husband and I only want to say this one time. You are not to tell him that I know thing one about what he experienced today. If he knows I have a clue he'll hide things from me that I'd otherwise notice, things that might save his life if you are wrong and this is a warning sign of something bigger. Am I clear?" Denise asked doing a good imitation of a senior Army officer.

"Yes Denise," he told her, he knew she was just trying to protect her husband. He had heard that same tone from his own wife, more than once.

Denise filed all of the information she heard into her brain and went back to fixing dinner. As she set their table and prepared to serve the meal she heard Frank come from the bedroom and enter the kitchen. "Sleep well?" she asked him. "I hope Sergeant Hendrix's call didn't disturb you."

Frank looked at her. "No, I didn't even hear the phone ring. What did he want?" he asked her hoping she didn't know about what happened earlier.

"Wanted to make sure you got home okay since you had such a bad headache," Denise replied. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, I think it was just stress," he lied; the truth was he felt horrible, his head was still throbbing and his chest was hurting a little.

"I'm glad," Denise said. "Have a seat dinner is ready and I have a surprise."

"Okay," he said smiling already wondering what she was up to and hoping it didn't cost him too much money.

Denise served the supper and made sure Frank had everything he needed before finally telling him the news. "Dr. Willis' office called today. The amnio results came in," she began trying to look serious.

He looked at her nervously "Are they okay?" he asked and waited anxiously for her to answer him.

"They are perfect. We are going to have a perfectly healthy little one this Fall," Denise beamed. "I was so relieved to hear that. Isn't that wonderful news?"

"Oh Dee, that is great, I am so relieved, I can't wait to meet the little one," he told her smiling brightly; he took her hand and kissed it from across the table.

"When do you want to tell Jeremy? He's due for a phone call soon," Denise asked. "That is the next hurdle I'm worrying over, and of course Lamaze."

"We can tell him whenever you're ready, Baby. It's up to you, and don't worry I'm sure he will be absolutely thrilled," he told her trying to make her stop worrying. "As for Lamaze, I'll be right there with you."

They continued to eat their meal except Frank toyed with his food more than eating it. Still he managed to keep up a decent conversation with Denise about the newest trainees at the jump tower.

"Are you okay, Honey? You have hardly eaten anything, is something wrong?" she asked him, thinking now that he had lied to her when he said he was fine.

"I'm just tired, Denise," Frank fibbed. "Really it's okay. When is your next…" He paused and shook his head. "When is your next appointment?"

She looked at him worried "Tuesday. Frank, are you sure you are okay? You look pale," she asked trying to get him to admit he was sick.

"I'm tired," Frank replied again, only this time he snapped at her. "I'd like to help you put all this away and lie down with my wife, that's all I would really like to do tonight, but not if you keep asking me if I feel okay every five seconds."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, between worrying over him, being pregnant and his snapping at her she couldn't help but be emotional. "Okay I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you," she told him in a shaky voice, trying not to breakdown.

"I know, but don't worry," Frank said gently. "I'm okay. Let's get this cleaned up and we can watch that movie you like about the daughter getting married."

"Okay," she said turning toward the sink and wiping at the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

They went to bed early and Frank felt better by the time they turned to lights out and went to sleep.

A few hours later Denise woke up when she heard a strange noise. She sat up and nudged Frank, "Frank. Frank!"

Frank jerked awake "Dee, what is it? Are you okay?" he asked still half asleep.

"I heard something. A noise," she whispered trying not to be frightened. They were on post for Heaven's sake.

"It's okay, honey, let me go check it out," he said getting out of bed to go investigate the noise that had scared his wife.

Frank took his side arm and slowly went to investigate. When he approached the kitchen he saw a figure moving towards the bedrooms. "Don't move another muscle," Frank warned. "State your business."

"Whoa dad it's me," Jeremy said coming into the light where his dad could see him. He was holding his hands up in mock surrender and laughing.

Frank dropped the gun and put his hand over his heart. "God, Jeremy. You scared the daylights out of your mother. Dee, come here." Frank called over his shoulder moving to embrace his son and welcome him home. "How you been? You okay?"

"Yeah, Dad I'm fine sorry for scaring you and mom," he said just as Denise slowly crept into the kitchen carrying a baseball bat.

She smiled when she saw him and rushing toward him to hug him taking no measures to hide her baby bulge in her excitement. She didn't even stop to notice how hard Frank was breathing or how red his cheeks were.

"Oh Jeremy, it's so good to see you! How are you honey? How long are you here for?" She asked in a rush as she hugged him tight.

"I'm good, mom. I'm here ten days," Jeremy replied hugging his mother but watching is father. "You okay, Dad?"

Frank didn't reply, he was having trouble breathing.

"Frank what's wrong?" Denise asked but again he gave no reply just grabbed the counter, gasping for breath and holding his chest.

Denise ran towards Frank and slid an arm around his waist. "Jeremy, get me an aspirin and call the medics," Denise ordered trying to get Frank to lie down on the floor. "Frank, try to breathe slowly. Can you speak?"

"I'm sorry Dee," he said still gasping and clutching his chest

"Oh God, Jeremy, where is that aspirin? And make that call now, he might be having a heart attack," she shouted as if volume would make Jeremy move faster. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Frank, just stay with me, try to breathe honey," she told him trying to stay calm.

Jeremy gave his mother the aspirin which she helped Frank take while loosening his pajama pants. Inside a few minutes the medics were at their house administering oxygen and taking blood pressure readings. "His pressure is sky high, 195 over 110."

Denise relinquished Frank to the medics and instinctively reached to pull Jeremy close to her side with one hand while unconsciously protecting the unborn baby with the other by placing her hand on her bump. "It's going to be okay," she whispered to both her children. "Right, Sweetie?" she asked Jeremy looking for his clarification.

"Yeah Mom, everything will be fine," he told her He pointed to her bulge, "So how far along are you?" he said smiling at her.

"19 weeks," she replied beaming looking down at her expanding belly. "We were going to tell you the next time you called."

"Wow Mom, when did you find out?" he asked shocked that she had been pregnant this long and he hadn't got a chance to talk to her to hear the news.

"A few days after you went back," she told him. "Are you happy?" She was worried he'd be upset with her.

"Yeah Mom, I am, I'm shocked but I'm happy," he said hugging her. "When are you due? Do you know what it's going to be?" he asked in a rush from excitement.

"I'm due November 11th and I'm having a girl," she told him, relieved that he was happy about this. "Don't tell your father, he wants to be surprised when she comes."

"Sure, Mom. Go put on something warmer than that and let's go be with Dad," Jeremy suggested. "I'll call Mrs. Holden to meet us."

Denise smiled and went to pull on her US Army Spouse T-shirt and a new pair of maternity jeans while Jeremy phoned Claudia Joy to have her meet them at the hospital.

A half hour later Denise was being escorted to Frank's ER cubicle where he was lying face up with his eyes closed. There were two IVs in his arms and a blood pressure cuff on his upper arm measuring his pressure at ten minute intervals. He had EKG leads attached to his chest and legs and Denise was relieved to see his heart rate was steady and strong. She sat beside him and touched his hand, "Frank? Are you awake?"

He stirred and squeezed her hand. "Hey, Beautiful. I'm sorry for scaring you." He didn't sound like himself; his voice was so weak and raspy.

"You look so tired, Frank," Denise said rubbing her hand over his as she held onto him. "Why didn't you tell me how sick you were feeling?"

"I didn't want to worry you sweetheart," he replied kissing her hand.

"Well, you did that, Soldier," Denise said gently. "The doctor doesn't think it was a heart attack, but you are going to need to rest a lot in the next few days. I don't want to hear any arguments, you are staying in bed with your feet up and I am taking care of you. That is how it should have been all along anyway."

Denise put her hand on her belly just then and sat up stock straight.

"Dee, are you okay?" he asked trying to get up to help her.

"Stay still," she ordered and stood up. "Give me your hand." Denise took his hand and placed it on her belly. At first he didn't realize what she wanted him to do, but after a minute he felt it, like tiny pulses from inside of her tummy. He'd never felt that before and the experience touched him in a deeper way that he'd ever have imagined.

"Oh my God, is she kicking?" he asked her amazed by what was happening.

"I don't know if that is a kick or a punch, but it's the strongest it's been so far," Denise told him. "The amnio told us if she is actually a she or if she is a he, are you sure you don't want to know?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I still want it to be a surprise," he told her smiling, knowing she was dying to tell him what their little bundle of joy was.

"Okay, have it your way," she said smiling wryly. "The doctors want you to stay overnight and they don't want me to stay because of the pregnancy, so if it's okay Jeremy will take me home then he'll come back to sit with you, unless you want me, and then it'll take a Delta unit to make me move. You want me, say the word."

"No Honey, you go home and get some rest. I will see you tomorrow," he told her smiling lovingly. "I love you." He kissed her then let her go.

"I love you too. See you tomorrow," she said then left the room to go home and try to get the image of Frank in pain and gasping for air out of her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeremy led Denise out to the car, she hadn't said much since she had left the hospital room and he was beginning to worry about her. "Mom, are you okay?" he asked her opening her door and letting her in the passenger seat. She just nodded her head but didn't say anything.

He went to the driver side of his car and climbed in, he looked at her but she refused to look back at him, instead she kept her gaze out the window. He put his hand on her hand, "Mom, are you sure you are okay? You can talk to me," he said hoping she would open up and tell him how she felt.

Instead of talking she began to cry, then that turned into sobbing. "Jeremy, I can't lose him," she told her son through tears.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Mom, Dad is going to be just fine," he told her trying to stop her tears.

"I was scared, Jeremy," Denise sobbed. "And he didn't even tell me. He lied to me about being sick, that's what hurts."

"Mom, I'm sure he was just trying to keep you from worrying," he told her gently. "I don't think he meant to hurt you," he added.

"I know, but what if he had a heart attack in his sleep. I've never been so scared in my entire life, not even when he chopper went down. I thought I was going to lose him," Denise sobbed, getting more worked up with each passing moment. "And I can't be with him; they won't let me be with him."

"Mom calm down. I know you are upset about not being able to be with him and you're scared but you have to calm down, you have to think about the baby," he told her calmly.

"I know," Denise said getting her emotions under control for the time being.

Jeremy dropped her off and only left at her insistence. He got back to the hospital to find his father dozing still being monitored with an EKG and BP cuff. "Dad, are you awake?"

"Yeah, son, just resting my eyes. Your mom okay?" he asked hoping she wasn't upset or worried about him.

Jeremy sat beside his Dad, "She is now after crying her eyes out on the way home. I got her calmed down. What's going on with you? Tell me the truth."

"It was just a panic attack son, I'm fine, I promise," Frank said looking at Jeremy. "Why was she crying? She knows I'm fine," he asked shifting focus form him to his wife.

"If you are so fine why all the monitors? Why do you look like Hell?" Jeremy asked, not taking any nonsense. "You told me I have to be man and respect my mother, well I just watched my PREGNANT mother cry because she thinks you lied to her about being sick and you know what Dad, and so do I. This isn't soldier to soldier or son to parent; this is man to man now and your last chance."

"Okay, Jeremy, listen the monitors are to watch my blood pressure, it is a little higher than normal and my heart rate is up, but like I said it was just a panic attack, and I know I shouldn't have lied to your mother and I will apologize to her for it when I get out of here," he told his son realizing his lapse in judgment when he lied to his wife.

"High blood pressure and high heart rate isn't normal. How sick are you?" Jeremy asked. "Do I need to talk to General Holden about a reassignment?"

"No Jeremy, I am not that sick, I will be fine in a few days, but I may have to be put on medication for high blood pressure, but nothing more, so until I get out of her I want you to look after your mother, don't let her get upset or worry over me, keep her safe, you understand me?" he asked him in a stern voice.

"Yeah. Dad you looked really bad, Mom was right to be worried and you don't look okay now. You look so pale," Jeremy said taking Frank's hand. "She wants me to sit with you."

Frank shook his head. "Son, I am fine I just need to stay here and me monitored by the doctors for tonight. You need to go home and be with your mom, I don't want her being alone, especially now," Frank said. "Tell her I made you go."

"No can do, Dad," Jeremy said settling in for the night. "Right now she scares me more than you do. Anyway, Mrs. Holden sent Emmalin to stay with mom. She'll be alright, but I'm still worried about you. I love you dad."

"I love you too son, let's get some sleep, your mom will be here bright and early, count on it," he replied chuckling.

Of course, he was right. Denise arrived at the hospital with the Bugle call. Jeremy was still sounds asleep but Frank was wide awake and waiting for his wife's arrival. He expected her to fuss and fret over him, he didn't expect her to be angry. She sat beside his bed, she didn't even touch him. "You lied to me," she said matter of factly.

"I know I did, Dee and I'm so sorry. I was just trying to keep you from getting too stressed," he told her wanting her to understand he wasn't trying to mislead her, only protect her and their unborn baby. "You and the baby are what matter right now. This is no big deal, there's nothing to be angry about, Denise."

She just looked at him and began to cry.

Frank reached for her and to his relief she came right to him. He pulled her close, "Oh, Dee, ssh, it's all right, honey. "What's got you so upset?"

She took a breath, "My husband is in a hospital bed and for some reason he doesn't seem to care how much that frightens me and how much it should frighten him! Is your image really that important to you?"

"Denise, I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about how I was feeling, but I didn't do it to hurt you or for any reason other than protecting our baby," Frank said keeping his arms around her but hardening his tone just a bit to get through to her. "It was wrong not to be honest. I am sorry."

She pulled back and met his eyes, "Tell me the whole truth, Frank. Now."

"Denise, I am telling the truth now, it was anxiety and I'm fine now, I promise," Frank said looking her square in the eye.

"What about why you came home early?" she pressed finally getting somewhere with him.

"I wasn't feeling well, my chest was sore and I was having trouble getting a deep breath, I got a headache and felt pretty tired, but that was all it was and it's all gone now, I feel just fine," Frank assured her. "I do."

Denise just began to calm herself down and wipe her eyes when Frank's doctor came in with a syringe, "Colonel Sherwood, your heart rate is tachy, this medication will slow it down." He injected the medication and turned to leave but Denise stopped him.

Frank nodded his consent and kept focused on his wife.

"How high is it, Doctor?" she asked, concerned evident.

"At the high end of the scale for a normal working heart rate," the doctor replied. "His heart is working overtime, and stressing his cardiovascular system he needs rest and at least one week of limited duty.

"We'll see that he gets it doctor," Jeremy spoke up from his makeshift bed. He woke awhile ago but kept quiet and let his parents talk. Emmalin had texted him to say that Claudia Joy failed to get Denise to eat before she left the house, a fact that was becoming evident as Denise's color drained from her face, she leaned on the bed. "Dee, are you okay. You are getting pale," Frank said noticing complexion.

"Mom did you eat today?" Jeremy asked.

"I...I don't remember," she said holding her head; her legs were beginning to feel like jelly.

"Can we get some food in here?" he said taking charge "Mom, sit down," he ordered.

Denise was about to argue but found herself to weak to form the words so instead she sat in a chair beside Frank's bed holding her head in her hands. A nurse brought a muffin and some juice which Denise began to eat immediately, she didn't want to upset Frank, Jeremy was doing a good enough job of that all by himself.

Jeremy looked at Frank with an accusatory glare "See what this is doing to her?"

"Jeremy, this is not my fault! I would much rather be at home, trust me," he told his son.

"It is your fault, you knew you were sick but you kept quiet!" Jeremy fired fiercely protecting his mother.

"I was trying to keep this from happening!" Frank thundered, getting very upset at his son's tone.

Denise was feeling stronger after putting something in her system, "Frank, calm down, honey. Jeremy, calm down. This isn't helping anybody."

"No, Mom, he is the cause of all this! If he told someone sooner we may not be here right now and you wouldn't be stressed out," Jeremy yelled out of anger

"Okay, enough! You do not speak to your father this way! Do you understand me?" Denise said rising and taking Jeremy's wrist in her grasp. "I understand you are upset, I get that but you do not do this."

Jeremy didn't like to be restrained, he twisted in her tight grasp and before he even realized it, he pushed his mother. She stumbled backwards but caught her balance just in time before she fell. His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything just stayed frozen. That was enough to send Frank over the edge and his blood pressure shot up like a rocket, the only thing saving Jeremy's hide was the wiring attached to various parts of Frank's body.

Finally Jeremy spoke "Mom...I'm....I'm sorry," he told her walking toward her; she backed up and stayed silent.

Frank was the next one to speak. "Son, you had better be glad I am hooked to these machines right now cause I would kick your ass all over this room, son or not! You do not EVER hit your mother! Do you understand me?" he yelled his voice dripping with anger.

"He didn't mean it Frank," Denise said trying to calm her husband. "I startled him."

She looked at her monitors, his face, and his chest. "Sweetheart, how do you feel? Jeremy!" Denise said sharply telling him with her eyes to standby in case he had to get help for his father. "Frank?"

Frank was having trouble breathing and getting redder by the minute. "Jeremy, get help!" Denise told her son, then focusing on Frank trying to help him calm down. "Frank listen, just try and breathe," she told him.

He fought for control over his breath and his mind but was losing, he closed his eyes to escape but Denise spoke again.

"Open your eyes and look at me," Denise told him reaching to touch his face. She wanted him to obey simple commands to stay alert. "Tell me how you feel. Use small words."

."Short of breath, heart racing…" he told her, trying not to fall asleep.

Denise sat on the side of his bed. "I love you. I love you so much, Frank," she told him kissing his cheeks and forehead. She took his hand and held in on her belly, "And so do our baby and our son. Think about us, Frank. Think about how much we love you and need you."

He thought about how much his baby and wife needed him, this made him smile slightly. He began to calm down "I love you to Dee, all three of you," he said.

Finally Frank's nurse appeared and injected his IV with two syringes full of potent drugs. "These will make him sleep," she told Denise talking over Frank as if he wasn't even in the room.

Frank focused on Denise and the tiny jabs coming through at his hand.

He was already getting drowsy and his eyes closing slowly "Go to sleep Frank I will be here when you get up," Denise told him kissing his head and sitting in a chair beside his bed

When she was sure Frank was asleep Denise asked Jeremy to find his doctor. She had a few things to say to him. Jeremy did his mother's bidding immediately then joined her at his father's side. "Mom, did I make him get sick like that?" Jeremy asked with tears in his eyes.

"No sweetie, your dad is going to do this from time to time, we just need to watch what we say and do, nothing you did wrong," she told him, she was lying somewhat but she didn't want him to feel responsible.

"He loves you a lot mom," Jeremy told his mother. "He told me so."

Denise didn't get a chance to respond before Frank's doctor came in. "You asked to speak to me Mrs. Sherwood?"

"Yes," Denise replied. "I would like to know what is wrong with my husband, he's a health conscious man in good shape, he shouldn't be sick like this."

"He's suffering from a tachycardia arrhythmia, we don't know what kind yet, but couple that with a dangerously high blood pressure and a badly weakened system and you have the recipe for problems," the doctor said.

"So what do we do to make it better?" she asked him trying to keep calm and not lose it, she was scared to death, she didn't want to lose him, she couldn't lose him.

"We monitor him, we try medications and most of all we help him reduce stress," the doctor advised. "He's a sick man but we can fix him."

"Okay thank you doctor," she said, the doctor walked out, Denise looked at her sleeping husband and tears rolled down her cheeks

The doctor continued, "Mrs. Sherwood, this isn't a life threatening illness. He'll be okay, but you are going to have to help him. He has to take it easy and slow down. All right?"

Denise smiled and nodded, if only he knew Frank, he'd understand what a challenge that was going to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Frank and Denise made their way to the house, when they arrived Frank started to get out of the car, but Denise's voice stopped him. "Frank, hang on let me help you," she told him. "I've got it Denise," he answered her; she got out of the car and went to the passenger side and helped him out even though he said he could do it himself.

"You are supposed to be taking it easy," Denise reminded him. "You had a serious cardiac episode. I want you to get into bed and rest as soon as we get in the house."

"Denise I feel fine, I just can't go back to work right now, I'm okay," he tried to convince her.

"I should have taken a picture of you the other night and asked you to tell me that," Denise sighed. "Sofa with your feet up then and I mean it."

"Okay, jeez you don't have to be mean," he said laughing and holding his hands up in mock surrender

"You can't blame me for loving you," Denise said her feelings a bit hurt he'd take this so lightly.

He saw a look in her eyes and knew she was hurt. "I don't blame you for loving me Dee, I love you too honey, I'm sorry," he said apologizing for making jokes.

"Remember when I had the pneumonia, and you were afraid to leave me?" Denise asked laying her head on his chest.

"Yeah, you were so sick, I was afraid I was going to lose you," he said playing with a strand of her hair.

"Exactly," Denise said softly rubbing her cheek on his shirt.

"Honey, I'm okay, I'm not going anywhere, not without a fight," he told her kissing her head.

Denise nodded, "Okay, sit on the sofa, I will bring you whatever you need to eat or drink, you rest for the next few days at least. Promise?"

"Okay, babe if it will make you feel better, I will rest, I promise," he told her.

"Good," Denise said they went to unload his things from the back of the car. His bag was heavy for her and she grunted in spite of herself.

She finally got the bag into the house and dropped it on the floor. "You need anything," she asked him.

"I'm good," Frank said going to lift the bag off the floor to take it to their room.

"Frank, don't lift that, just leave it, I will get it later honey," she told him, he was supposed to be resting but since they had been home had done everything but that.

"No, you won't. You are five months pregnant, Denise," Frank reminded her. He was already getting tense. "I, on the other hand, have carried 200 lbs backpacks on 5 mile runs in 120 degree heat; I can lift a ten pound bag. I'm not going to go through this at every move I make, if you are going to act this way I'm going to stay at the BOQ."

"Frank, I'm just trying to take care of you," she told him trying not to get upset or angry.

"I'm trying to take care of both of you," Frank sighed. "I'm not 20 anymore, but neither are you; this can't be easy on your body, Baby."

"I know and it's not easy but I don't mind it," she said putting a hand on her stomach. "And I know you want to take care of us but you need to take it easy, I'm worried about you," she said.

Frank nodded, "Okay, you can carry the bag."

Denise started for their bedroom when Frank moved after her and lifted her up into his arms.

She squealed in surprise "What are you doing?" she said giggling.

"You wanted to carry the bag," Frank chuckled then carried her to their room. He laid her on the bed and moved the bag to the side. He straddled her hips and leaned over to kiss her. She was so beautiful.

She smiled up at him "you are crazy, but I love you," she said kissing him.

Just as things were getting heated, a knock at the door pulled them out of the moment. "Who could that be? I don't think the gang would be coming by right now, Denise said getting up and going to answer the door fixing her hair and messy hair on the way. When she answered the door she was shocked to see her parents standing on the porch.

"Mom, Dad," Denise said blushing like she did when they caught she and Frank making out as teenagers."This is uh surprise."

"Hey honey, how are you?" her mother said stepping toward her to give her a hug, noticing the bulge in her daughter's shirt.

Frank walked in to see his mother-in-law and father-in-law standing in his foyer, he knew this visit was going to be interesting, especially with her being pregnant.

"Colonel, Elizabeth," Frank greeted his in-law the stood behind Denise. She was shell shocked.

Colonel Branch shook Frank's hand while Elizabeth Branch said a cool hello and nothing more. "How are you, Frank?" the Colonel asked.

"Fine, Sir," Frank replied when even his in-laws could see that wasn't true. "And yourselves?"

"We are fine," Elizabeth said coolly. "Denise, it looks as though you have something to tell us."

Denise looked at her parents, at her belly, then at Frank. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned and headed for their bedroom sobbing.

Frank looked at his wife. "I need to go check on her," he said. "Excuse me," he said and went after her.

The Branches looked at each other then watched their son-in-law take off after their daughter. Frank went into the bedroom to find Denise lying on their bed in the fetal position sobbing so hard she was gasping for breath. This worried him.

He sat next to her and put his hand on her back "Dee honey, calm down, don't worry about them," he said soothingly.

Denise curled up tighter and cried even harder. She didn't' know why she was crying which made her even more upset.

Frank went to plan B and pulled her into his lap "Denise, baby you have to calm down. Ssh, they are just shocked honey, they will get used to this," he told her rocking her back and forth.

"It's not that," she finally managed. "It's...you and Dad and I feel so gross and so tired."'

"Honey you are not gross, you are beautiful. Why don't you lie down and take a nap? You have had a long day," he told her looking down at her lying in his arms.

"I want you to stay but you can't," she sniffled knowing any second their bedroom door would open...

"How about this, I will go get them settled then I will come back here and lay with you?" he told her about that time her door opened and her mother walked in.

"Denise, are you okay," her mother asked her. She buried herself more into Frank's arms, needing his comfort, he responded by holding her tighter.

"No mom, I'm not, dad hates the fact I am pregnant, and that hurts," she said beginning to cry again.

"Well dear you have to understand you are not as young as you used to be," her mother said, which didn't help matters any.

Frank decided to be brave, "Dee, your dad didn't say anything about you being pregnant, honey."

"No, not directly he didn't, but I could tell, he doesn't want this, he isn't happy for me," she said still crying.

"All right," Frank said gently. "You sit here and talk to your mom; I'll have a word with your dad. Try and calm down, it's not good for the baby or you to be upset like this." He said it to Denise but looked at Elizabeth; she knew she'd been warned.

"Okay, are you coming back in here," she sniffled not wanting to be away from him, he always made her feel better when she was like this.

"When I'm done, I'll be back," Frank told her. "You lie down. Elizabeth, she's been on her feet a lot the last few days. Make sure, all right?" On the he left the room

"I will Frank," Elizabeth said and he left the room "So how far along are you?" Elizabeth asked her daughter. "Five months," she answered lying down on Frank's pillow.

Frank approached his father-in-law. "Can I get you a drink?" he offered the older solider. "I know I could use one."

Frank handed the Colonel a beer and took a bottle of water for himself. "Denise and I are very happy about the baby. I'm sure it is a shock to you and Elizabeth."

"Yes, it is. Was this planned? I mean you all are not as young as you used to be," he said.

"No, it wasn't planned," Frank replied. "But I think Denise started to get the itch after she got out of the hospital and we had our friend's baby at our house."

"Is she still working? Tell me you made her quit that dang job and stay home where she needs to be," he said to Frank.

"She's off this week, we had some issues that needed her attention, but she'll work as long as it's safe. We haven't talked about after but I'm G-3 so...we'll see," Frank replied.

"Frank, you need to put your foot down. You risk your life, you need to be able to come home to a good home cooked meal and your wife, not her working and you fending for yourself."

"I understand your feelings on that, but Denise and I are a team. She needs something I can't give her; she needs to help, to be out their saving lives. Hell, if not for her I'd probably be dead right now," Frank said looking towards the back of the house again.

"What do you mean dead?" he asked Frank.

"Between us, I just got out of the hospital today," Frank confessed. "They called it a hypertensive crisis. Denise kept her head; I could have had a stroke or worse."

"Well see, she needs to be home, not at some hospital doing god knows what with gods knows who," he said referring to her affair with Getti.

"She's an EMT, she doesn't spend much time in the hospital any more, Colonel," Frank said. "So, what brings you?"

No sooner than he said this Jeremy walked in the room "Hey grandpa," Jeremy said smiling. He loved his grandparents.

Denise emerged from the bedroom with her mother a short while later and as her father expected made an elegant meal for them with all the trimmings, much to Frank's chagrin.

A few hours later, with Denise's parents in the guest room and Jeremy on the couch, Frank settled into bed. Denise was undressing and whimpered lightly when the material of her pants ran over her ankles.

"Your ankles swollen honey?" he asked her, he felt sorry for her, she was miserable but she never complained.

"Yeah," Denise sighed. "It's fine."

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked her sympathetically.

"No, you were the one in the hospital," Denise said sliding into bed taking great care to keep her ankles from Frank's view. An action the astute officer caught.

"Denise, let me see," he said pulling the covers down so he could see her ankles.

They were swollen so badly the skin was red and stretched; still she tried to hide the problem from his view. She'd been on her feet for hours cooking and waiting on him, Jeremy, and her dad like her father always expected of her.

"Denise this looks horrible! Tomorrow you are staying in bed all day and I will wait on you, you need to rest and let this swelling go down," he told her.

"I'll be gone by morning," Denise assured him. "If you want to help, you can rub some of the lilac lotion into the skin; it'll help circulate the fluid."

"You got it," he told her getting up and getting the lotion, he sat back down and pulled her feet in his lap, he began to massage the lotion into her ankles.

"That feels amazing," Denise moaned relaxing into the pillows. "How do you feel? You had a big day."

"I feel fine, I'm glad I'm home and not in that dang hospital," he told her. "How was the conversation with your mother while I was in with your father?" he asked her.

"She's all over your case as usual," Denise sighed rolling her eyes. "This is all a scheme to get me to quit my job and stay at home, and how dare you risk my life and yada yada...And dad?" She sighed and hissed when his hand hit a tender spot. "Lighter."

"Sorry," he said and lightened his touch. "It was alright he was saying I should make you quit work and all the usual, but that will not happen as long as it does not interfere with your well being," he told her.

"I'll probably take a year off when the baby is born," Denise said. "But I'd like to go back part time. You aren't deploying so it might be nice to share everything like that. Oh, by the way, I picked up some pamphlets on different kinds of childbirth methods at the hospital."

"Methods?" he said confused "Dee, it's child birth, isn't there only one way to do that," he asked her.

"There are a lot more than that," Denise laughed. "There's Lamaze, Bradley, Alexander, hypnotic, water birth, planned C-section which is out of the question entirely, and then there is drugs, no drugs, group birth, private birth, a lot."

Franks eyes widened. "Wow, so which are you going to do?' he asked her still shocked at all the birthing methods she had named.

"I don't know," Denise replied. "I did Lamaze with Jeremy and it was okay but I've delivered a lot of Bradley and Alexander babies and the births were easier, but there is still something about a good old fashioned home birth that strikes a chord with me. What do you think?"

"I will do whatever you are comfortable with Dee," he told her, he wanted this to be as easy as possible for her.

"Well, we can read the pamphlets, we have a few weeks to decide," Denise told him. "Now, let me get a blood pressure reading from you and we can finish what we started before my parents showed up."

He smiled at her "okay, hurry back," She laughed at this and went to get the machine

Denise was pleased with Frank's reading, though it was higher than normal it was the lowest it had been in days. She smiled and straddled his hips, "You know those hormones you are so afraid of?" she asked him seductively

"Yeah, what about them?"

"There's a good side to them too," she whispered leaning over him showing him she was clearly in the mood to make love and lots of it.

He smiled pulling her down and kissing her passionately.

Frank and Denise fell asleep in each other's arms after making love for hours. They'd just finish and Denise would want to begin again, finally she was satisfied and fell into a peaceful sleep, for a while.

She began to stir in Frank's arms, normally he was a light sleep but since he'd had begun having minor health issues he'd slept more deeply, still, the screams coming from Denise were loud enough to wake the neighbors.

Frank woke up, he reached over to Denise, shaking her slightly "Dee, honey wake up!" he begged her.

"Frank!" she cried out in her sleep. "Frank, answer me!"

Jeremy heard his mother's cries and knowing what had recently been happening to his dad, he ran to his parents' room. "Dad?" He was shocked to see his father fine and his mother sobbing in her sleep.

"Dad what's wrong with her?" he asked frantic.

"It's a bad dream, I've got it," Frank told him. "Go back to bed and head off your grandparents."

"Got it," he said turning and leaving the room.

Frank turned back to Denise and shook her harder this time. "Denise, baby wake up! You have to wake up, Dee," he said louder this time.

It worked, Denise shot straight up in bed, breathing as if she'd run a 10K, and sobbing her heart out. "Frank," she sobbed and reached for him."Thank God. Thank God."

Frank pulled her into his arms. "Ssh, it's alright sweetheart, calm down. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," he told her trying to soothe her fears.

"It was awful," she cried. "It was the time when the helicopter crashed and they didn't know if you were okay, then you were but when they brought you back..." She started crying again. "I'm sorry I'm acting so silly. I had such terrible dreams carrying Jeremy. You weren't here for any of that."

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad I can be here to help you through them," he told her; he couldn't stand the thought of her going through this alone.

"When you came home from that crash and I saw how bruised you were and how sore," Denise held him tighter. "I wanted you to quit, I wanted to insist that you quit. Would you have quit if I'd asked you?"

Frank looked at her, he didn't know what to say, he would do anything for her, but he couldn't just quit the Army that would cause all sorts of legal issues and things he didn't want to deal with let alone financial issues, healthcare issues, it made his head spin.

Denise looked shattered, "I knew it. I knew you'd choose the Army over me." She slid out of the bed and went into the bathroom

Frank knocked on the door. "Dee, honey let me in, please we need to talk, I would never choose the army over you sweetheart," he said hoping she would at least open the door and yell at him he couldn't take hearing her sobbing knowing he couldn't get to her, it killed him.

Frank tried harder, he banged on the door and begged her to let him in, but it didn't work. She just sat in the bathroom. He finally gave up and went into the bedroom. He sat on the bed and started to cry. How could she think he was choosing the army over her? That thought kept racing through his mind as he cried until finally he cried himself to sleep.

Finally Denise had cried until she was exhausted, so she got up, washed her tear stained face off, and went to the bedroom. She found Frank lying there asleep, he had been crying. She looked at him sadly and went to her side of the bed and lay down beside him. She wanted to snuggle up to him but she was afraid he would push her away after the way she acted so she stayed put and tried to doze off into a peaceful slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

When Frank woke in the morning it was with a splitting headache. Still he was relieved to see Denise. He took her and held her to him waking her.

"Frank?" She whispered sleepily, not opening her eyes.

"Yeah, baby," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, I'm sorry for overreacting last night. I shouldn't have shut you out like that," she said trying to wake up.

"No, you shouldn't have," he sighed. "But I understand. I hurt you and I'm sorry."

"Me too. Forgive me?" She said looking up at him with her eyes barely opening and smiling slightly.

"Always," he smiled. "Not feeling good, Dee." He'd promised to tell her, he didn't to anger her again

She became alert instantly "What's wrong?" she asked him concerned.

"Head hurts, really tired," he said leaning back into the pillow.

"Okay lay here; I will go get you something for a headache. Don't move," she told him sliding out of bed going to get the medicine he needed.

She came back in and sat down beside of him; she placed the cuff around his arm and gave him the pill to take for his head. He swallowed it then she started the machine to take his blood pressure "It's a little higher than it needs to be," she said looking at him.

"I'm so tired, Dee," Frank said not fighting her on testing his pressure or anything.

"Frank, do you need to go to the hospital? You look weak honey," she asked not used to him telling her he is anything less than fine

"I don't know, Dee," he sighed. "I'm so tired."

"Okay Frank we need to get you to the ER. You need to be checked by a doctor," she told him.

Denise went to get Jeremy up so he'd know what was happening. He insisted on helping. By the time they got to the room Jeremy had to help Frank up. He wasn't even fighting him, he let Jeremy lead him to the car and help him into the front seat. Denise got in the driver's side and Jeremy in the back they made the way to the hospital to make sure Frank was okay, she hoped and prayed he would be.

As he was a "bounce back" patient, Frank was seen right away. He was hooked to a heart monitor and blood pressure machine, his tiredness was explained in moments. "His heart is beating out of his chest," the ER doctor told Denise. "It's exhausting his system and keeping his brain from getting oxygen. I'm going to up his meds and send him home on full restrictions for one week. I'll send home an oxygen mask as well, if he gets short of breath, it'll help."

"Okay," denies said, she was choking back tear and she looked at Jeremy. "Mom he is fine, he just needs lots of rest," he assured her pulling her into a hug, Frank stirred for the first time since he had been asleep, he had dozed off when they got there and into a room.

Denise was at his side in seconds, "Frank?" she whispered holding his hand to her lips.

"Dee, are they going to let me go home," he asked her, he didn't want to be here he wanted to be at his own house in his bed.

"Yeah," Denise replied. "But you have to stay in bed, okay. Your heart is beating too fast, your body thinks it is constantly running the K with no breaks so your heart is being over worked. The only cure is rest, bed rest."

"Okay, fine but you need to rest to Dee, so no waiting on me hand and foot," he told her sternly.

"We'll tell my folks you're sick and they'll help, so will Jeremy," Denise told him. "I'm so glad you told me how you felt, honey. I didn't get upset, did I?"

"No, I'm proud of you honey," he said a little sarcastically, she knew when he acted like this, he was feeling pretty good and she smiled.

Half an hour later Denise, Frank, and Jeremy arrived back home with three new prescriptions, a portable cardiac monitor, an oxygen tank, and strict orders for both Sherwoods to take it easy for the next few days. While he held his mother in his arms earlier that day, Jeremy decided to speak to Michael about reassigning him so he could be closer to home. He planned to visit them after her made sure both his mom and his dad were going to listen to the doctors.

When Denise slid the key in the lock, the door was pulled open from the inside and Colonel Branch greeted them with a stern look of disapproval. "It is considered customary to provide breakfast for your guests or at leave a note if you are going to leave them to fend for themselves."

"Sorry dad, we had to go to the doctor for a check-up," she lied not knowing Frank had already told her father about his illness.

"It's Sunday," Elizabeth broke in, neither had taken a long look at Frank since he'd come into the house. Jeremy was hovering near his mother, ready to jump to her defense as his father would want him to do.

"Yeah, he and I have been under the weather, and with me being pregnant, we have to go in for regular checkups," she told her mother. "People don't stop getting sick because it's Sunday and around here at any rate 48 hours means 48 hours even if it is a Sunday."

Colonel Branch realized what his daughter was doing so he intervened, "Must be great to have such good connection. Denise why don't you help Frank and then you can fix our breakfast," the retired Army officer saw how tired Frank looked.

"Sure dad, I'll be right back," she said looking at Frank, she helped him to the bedroom and got him situated "I will be back as soon as I get their breakfast, if my father doesn't want me to do something else," she told him kissing his head.

"I don't want you waiting on me or him," Frank told her fighting to keep his eyes open. "The baby is priority one for you and for me, okay? If he can't deal with that, I'll handle it. Do not upset yourself."

"I won't I promise, this baby is my first priority," she told him.

"I'm so sorry about all this, Denise," Frank sighed. "I'm supposed to take care of you. I can't keep my eyes open."

"Frank, its fine, I don't mind taking care of you. Get some sleep honey. I will be back in a little while," she said kissing him and exiting the room just as he dozed off.

Denise entered the kitchen and began gathering the ingredients for pancakes. "Jeremy, do me a favor and run to the Commissary for me. We need some turkey bacon, Boca burgers, soy based yogurt, your dad needs to cut a lot of fat out of his diet and I want to start that as soon as he wakes up." She didn't even acknowledge her parents.

"Okay sure mom, no problem. Be right back," he said smiling at his mother and left to run the errand for her.

"Your husband can eat what he wants Denise," Colonel Branch reminded her sternly. "It's your job to prepare it, not choose it!"

"Dad, Frank was in the hospital for three days before you came here after he collapsed with chest pains in the middle off the night. That was after Michael Holden sent him home for shortness of breath on the PT trail but before he woke me this morning complaining of a headache. By the time I woke Jeremy to let him know what was happening my husband was so weak he couldn't get himself out of bed. This is the same man that carried me to our bedroom last night and this morning our son had to practically carry him to the car," Denise told her father in a flat, matter of fact, detached tone common in medical professionals. "If Frank wants to eat high fat, high sodium foods while we are trying to find out why his heart pounds and his blood pressure shoots up to stroke level then he's going to have to make them himself, I won't have any part in making him sicker."

"Denise, watch your tone, I didn't raise you to speak to me or any other man this," her father said thinking if he raised his voice she would back down.

"No, you didn't," Denise replied. "But that's the difference between then and now, then I wanted nothing more than to win your approval by being the perfect daughter, the perfect sister, the perfect student and normally Dad I would never want to speak to you or mom or anyone disrespectfully and I'm sorry I did but Frank is sick Dad, he is really sick and I'm going to do whatever I have to do to help him get well. I will not raise this baby without her father, I won't do." With that she turned back to her pancake batter hoping her father would miss the shaking in her back and shoulders as she cried.

"Denise I never expected you to be the perfect daughter, I'm sorry I was so tough on you," he told her, he felt bad for making her upset. "Come on now, don't cry, it's not good for you to be upset," he told her trying to console her.

"I'm scared, Daddy," she cried into her father's shoulder. "He's never been sick in his life." Elizabeth moved towards her daughter and held her as well.

"Ssh, I know sweetie, but he is going to be fine. Frank is strong and he loves you, he isn't going to give up without a fight," he told her holding her close hoping he could make her feel better.

Denise calmed herself down and was able to hide her tears from Jeremy when he got home. Later, she went to rest with Frank while Jeremy snuck off to the Holden's. Claudia Joy greeted the young man with a smile and took him to see Michael.

Jeremy went to the study. "Sir, permission to enter?" he asked to the high ranking officer.

"Granted," Michael said. "What brings you on a Sunday morning? Everything alright?"

"Yes Sir, well except I was hoping to talk to you about my reassignment Sir," Jeremy said.

"Reassignment?" Michael asked sitting up. "You have three more months on your tour."

"I know sir, but with my father being ill and not getting any better I don't want to leave in case my mother or he needs me," he replied.

"I thought it was anxiety," Michael said concerned about his friend.

"Well that's what we thought to Sir, but now it seems to be something more serious. He is getting worse instead of better," Jeremy said.

"Tell me, Son," Michael said. "I can't help you if I don't know all the facts."

"Well, he is tired all the time, and he's weak. The doctor says his heart is working harder than it ever should at all times," Jeremy said.

"Any diagnosis?" Michael asked. "How's your mom taking it?"

"No diagnosis yet, she is tired but of course she wont tell anyone that. She is trying to be there for him," he told Michael. "But she's worried and so am I. He's worrying about her worrying, kind of a vicious circle like that."

"I'll do all I can Jeremy," Michael assured him. "Make sure you father rests. Give my best to your mom."

"Thank you," Jeremy said and saluted him as he had been taught to do to his superiors.

Frank woke up from his nap about noon and was pleased to see Denise sitting by his side with her legs elevated on the bed. She was reading some pamphlets and looked so beautiful with the sun on her hair.

"Hey beautiful, what are you looking at?" he asked her sleepily sitting up against the headboard.

"Those pamphlets I told you about," she replied. "There are so many new ways to have a baby."

He smiled "Yeah, so have you decided what you are going to do?" he asked her.

"No," Denise laughed. "I'm not sure which you'll be most comfortable with, even if you want to be in the delivery room. Do you?"

"Yeah of course I do, I mean if you want me there," he hadn't got to be there with Jeremy so he wanted to be there for this one.

"I still want to think about having the baby at home," Denise said.

"Are you going to take the drugs or not?" he asked her already half knowing the answer.

"Oh no," Denise said firmly. "No, I went through 22 hours of labor with Jeremy by myself without drugs. I won't need them with you beside me. But I want you to be comfortable Frank. This is all new for you."

"Yeah it is but I will be fine, promise," he told her smiling; the truth was he could wait to be able to help her through the birth of their baby.

"If you are all in on this, I think the Bradley method might be the way to go. They actually have a workbook designed for husbands," Denise said showing him the brochure.

"Workbook? Seriously?" he asked her looking at the brochure.

"Yeah, they teach you all sorts of relaxations techniques, massages styles, effective birth positions," Denise told him. "It is really hands on from the last part of the pregnancy through even the first few days. I have to think about nursing though. I couldn't nurse Jeremy, and I'm not sure if you want me to nurse this baby."

"Honey if you want to nurse that's fine with me as long as you're comfortable with it. I've heard it makes them healthier if you do, not as many allergies," he told her.

"Yeah, it does, but I think part of the reason you didn't connect with Jeremy was because he was almost one by the time you even met him. Early feeding by the father is important for bonding," Denise said laying her head on his chest, right over his heart.

Frank and denies were talking about how nice it was going to be to have a baby in the house when the phone rang and interrupted them. Frank got up and answered it, "Colonel Sherwood."

"Sir, you're needed at the tower right away," Frank's assistant, a young lieutenant told him. "We have a situation with one of the turndowns that needs your attention."

"Okay I will be right there," Frank said. "Thank you for the call lieutenant." He turned to Denise, "I have to go in to work, something came up at the towers," he told denies, beginning to get his uniform on while he spoke.

"You aren't going anywhere but back to bed," Denise said firmly getting in his way to stop him from dressing.

"Denise, someone needs me. It's part of my job, I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can," he told her stepping around her to finish getting dressed.

"You will not leave this house, I forbid it," she argued back. Why couldn't he understand?

"Denise, I have to, I will be careful, but I have a job to do," he told her getting on his hat and jacket. "I will be back as soon as I can," he said stepping up so he could kiss her goodbye.

With tears brimming around her eyes, Denise looked at him, "Please don't do this. What do I have to do to stop you?"

Frank sighed he hated to see her cry and hated worse that he was the cause of her tears. "Dee honey I have to they need me, I will be fine I promise, come here," he said pulling her into a hug to try and console her.

With big wet doe like eyes she looked at him, "I'll beg if I have, Frank. Please listen to the doctors, please."

"Dee I have to go. I'm not going to do anything strenuous, I will go see whets up, help the best I can and then come right back here. Okay?" he told her gently.

"Fine," she said backing off. "I always thought you were different," she said to herself walking out the door.

Frank sighed deeply. He shook his head and went to the living room to get all his other things he needed in case the situation was bad.

Denise wanted to go after Frank but her father caught her and stopped her, telling her it was his duty and her job was to wait for him and make sure he was comfortable and safe when he got home. Denise sighed at her father's old fashioned ideals then went to the kitchen to start making Frank's favorite meal.


	12. Chapter 12

At the tower Frank was shocked to see a young PFC he'd recently taken off the training roster for being unsuitable for the work of a paratrooper. The misguided lad was on the highest level of the tower threatening to jump off without a shoot to "prove to Sherwood" he did have the guts. Frank spent over an hour trying to talk him down with a trained negotiator, but that clearly wasn't working. All Frank knew to do once the boy began removing his shoes in preparation was get up close and personal, like he had to with Jeremy.

Frank moved toward the tower,he took a breath and began to clim up it,he had to save this kid,he wasnt going to let him die,not like this.

Frank was winded by the time he reached the first level platform, his heart was racing by the time he reached the third, and he was feeling positively awful by the time he reached the young man. "Stand down, Private," Frank ordered with as much strength as he had. "I know you're mad about not making the cut but this ain't the way, boy."

"I did everything right colonel and i still got cut,im doing this to prove to you i have guts"the PFC stated his voice shaking.

"I know you've got the gut, Private, but you don't have the skill, not yet," Frank told him. "It isn't easy, I had to go through this training three times. Three times and even then I only got picked up because one of the other guys broke his leg when he hit the ground too hard."

"I have the skills colonel and im going to prove that right now"he told Frank,nearing the edge of the tower

"It's not your jumping," Frank lied. "It's your shooting. You have to hit the target the minute you land. You didn't," Frank reminded him. He was beginning to breathe a lot harder than he wanted to and feel nauseous in the sun

"R...really?" the private asked looking back at Frank.

"Really," Frank replied. "And, I like you kid, I do, I don't want you ended up dead on me. You remind me of my own boy, tries so hard to make me proud." Frank was feeling worse by the minutes but he kept on talking. "What about your father?"

"yeah,i was training for army to make him pround"the private replied

"Jumping off this thing and dying gonna do that?" Frank asked. "Cause that's what'll happen if you go over that ledge without a chute. You come down with me, we'll go to my office and talk this out. I'll set up some training for you, help you out, give you one more shot, but you've got to come down now or no deal." Frank inched closer and reached out his hand. "What do you say?"

The private looked at him,slowly he took Franks and slowly and they began to go back down the tower.

Denise was at the PX when she heard the commotion. Usually she ignored these kinds of things but today she didnt't. She asked the clerk, "What's everyone so excited about?"

"Didnt you hear,a colonel talked a boy down from jumping off a tower"the clerk replied

"A full Colonel or a Lieutenant Colonel?" Denise asked praying Frank wouldn't have been so careless.

"I think it was a Lt. Colonel," the clerk replied. "Why?"

My husband's a Lieutenant Colonel. He got called to the tower earlier today," Denise replied.

"Who is your husband"the woman asked.

"Frank Sherwood," Denise said her heart beating harder in her chest.

"He was the guy,he helped that boy,your husband is a hero"she said smiling

"He always is in my eyes," Denise said outwardly, but inside she was boiling mad.

Jeremy had overheard the news about his father's trip up the jump tower and headed directly for that area. When he saw his father and the young Private descend he went to Frank immediately. "Dad?"

"You are not find, Dad," Jeremy said. "Your skin is white as a sheet. Sit down. I'm gonna get mom."

"No jeremy your mom doesnt need to be stressed im fine,lets just get home"he said.

"Can you make it to the car?" Jeremy asked not wanting to embarrass his dad in public.

"Yeah i think i can make it,lets go"Frank said fighting fatigue

Jeremy watched over his father as they went to Frank's vehicle. He was actually stumbling part of the way there and seemed to have to fight to get his legs into the car. His hands shook violently as he tried to fasten the seatbelt.

Dad do you want me to take you to the ER"jeremy aske worried

Frank shook his head, "No, just home to your mother."

Frank was nearly asleep by the time Jeremy got him home. He didn't undo his seatbelt, he didn't try to get out of the car. "Dad?" Jeremy said nudging him a little bit.

Frank woke up quickly "Oh we're home," he said sleepily. "Let's get inside," he said undoing his seatbelt and getting out of the slowly.

Frank got out of the car and realized he was too weak to walk,jeremy picked up on it to,he went to his dads side "Here dad,let me help"Frank didnt argue instead he let his son help him into the house

Jeremy helped Frank into the house thankful his mother and grandparents seems to be out for the afternoon. If his mother saw this she'd go insane worrying, he was terrified for his father. He'd gone from healthy to severly ill in a matter of days and nothing the doctors tried seemed to help. Jeremy got Frank into the bedroom, helped him remove his ACUs and helped him into bed. By time Jeremy was finished Frank's breathing was terribly labored and his hands ice cold.

Can I get you anything else dad?" Jeremy asked piling extra pillows behind Frank's back like they did for his mom when she had pneumonia, it made her breathe easier. "You want mom?"

"No,i dont want her to worry,i will be fine i just need to rest,try and keep her busy when she gets back"Frank said his eyes already closing and fatigue setting in

"Okay, Dad," Jeremy said. "What are you feeling? Incase I need to know."

"Just really tired and its hard to breath,can you hand me that oxgen mask the doctor sent home with us,im going to use it for a few minutes so i can breath better"he saidthe

"Sure," Jeremy had watched his mother do this a hundred times in practice. He set up the canister and the mask and placed it over Frank's mouth and nose. "There you go. Do you have a headache? You hungry?" Jeremy wanted to help his father so much, it was hard to see his strong capable father so weak and tired.

"My head is hurting slightly but no im not hungry"he told jeremy

Two tylenol and five minutes later Jeremy left his father sleeping in his own bed. He hadn't removed the mask or shut the door so he could hear Frank call for him if need be. Jeremy busied himself with minor housework until the door opened and his mother stormed into the living room. She looked straight at Jeremy, "Where's your father?" She was angry, even more angry than the times he'd hit her.

"Umm"jeremy said looking nervously toward the bedroom,she was mad and he knew she was going to blow up at him when she did find him.

"Strike one," Denise said putting her hands on her hips. "I know he's here, his truck is here, where is he?"  
"Umm he's ummm"jeremy said nervously.

Denise looked at the grocery bags, "Put those away, I'll find him myself, he can't be too far."

Denise went in search of Frank,jeremy right behind her,she went to the bedroom and found him lying there aslleep with the oxygen mask on his face,she turned to jeremy "Oh my god,is he ok"she asked her voice shaking

"No, mom," Jeremy replied. "He's not okay. He won't let me take him to the hospital, he couldn't get in the car, he couldn't walk in the house, he could barely speak by the time I got the mask on him," Jeremy told her. "He made me promise not to let you see."

"Why does he keep doing this he promises me he is going to take it easy and that if he is sick he wont hide it from me and he goes and does it anyway"she said tears slowly starting to stream down her face.

"He's trying to protect you and the baby, mom," Jeremy said comforting her with a hug. "Want me to wake him, get him talking to you? What do I do, Mom?"

No,let him sleep,im going to stay with him though,in case he wakes up and needs me "she said to her son

He'll be disappointed in me," Jeremy said as if he were still five years old. "I let him down."

"No you didnt jeremy you did the right thing"she said getting up and hugging him

"I'll make supper then," Jeremy told her. "Dad won't eat anything."

"okay,maybe he will eat when he gets up"she told him sitting back beside Frank

Denise had been sitting beside Frank for a short time when he began to stir "Hey"she said quietly

Frank frowned and lifted his hand to remove the oxygen mask only to have it fall limply to his side a minute later.

Me

"how are you feeling honey"she asked him

"Kinda tired, sore," he told her too fatigued and confused to lie. He tried to remove the mask but this time his arms didn't even move more than an inch from the blankets. "Told the boy to keep you out."

"yea i kow,it wouldnt have mattered if he tried,i would have fought him to get to you"she said "Why didnt you want me to know,you promised you would be honest with me about this"she reminded him

"Don't want to go to the hospital," he said softly. " Want to be with you and our kids. Had to help that boy, Dee."

"Frank maybe you need to go to the hospital to be checked"she told him "i want to be with you to and so does jeremy but it might be for the best"she said

Frank tried to shake his head, "Feels so funny," he told her trying a third time to get the oxygen off his face. Denise finally went and moved it for him. She took both hands into hers, "Hold tight to me."

He did as she asked and held tight to her

"Frank, it won't hurt, you can, use all your strength," she encouraged,, she didn't realize he was.

"I am"he told her weakly

"Okay, good," Denise said and leaned over to kiss him. "I'm making roasted chicken for dinner, or Jeremy is. You'll eat some?"

"I'll try,im not really all that hungry"he told her

"You need to eat something," Denise said. "Whatever you want but something."

"Okay when it's done i will try and eat something"he told her "Now how are you feeling,you look tired,you should rest"he told her softly

"I"m just pregnant," Denise said. "She or he is moving a lot. Want to feel?"

Sure"he said putting his hand on her stochache just as he did,the baby kicked,pretty hard "looks like it is saying hello"she said trying hard not to tell him the sex,since he said he didnt want to know

Just knows Daddy is here," Frank said smiling. "How are you ankles?"

"they are fine,dont worry"she said partly lying,they were a little swollen but not bad and she didnt want him to worry

Frank and denise continued to talk until they heard a person clear his through,both of them looked up seeing michael standing at the door,they were shocked they hadnt even heard him knock,jeremy must have let him in,michael was standing there a look of pure shock on his face

Denise placed the oxygen back on Frank's face. "Leave this on," she instructed kissing him before replacing the mask and going to greet Michael. "In Frank's office," she told him and led the General away.

They got into Franks office and closed the door "Denise what's wrong with him, he looks very weak," Michael asked her.

"I don't know, Michael," Denise said sitting down. "Couple of nights ago he was brough to Mercer, the same night you sent him home early. He had classic heart attack symptoms, but they said it was anxiety related hypertension and a rapid heart beat. He rested, he did better, then earlier this morning he woke up with a headache and complained for being tired, took him back to Mercer, they said it is from the tachycardia and he needs a week of rest, but Frank decides to go to the jump tower and talk down a rejected recruit. Jeremy had to practically carry him in the house, he needs the oxygen to breathe, he has no muscle control, no appetite, and the scariest part is he's admitting it."

"Your right for Frank to admit he is sick it must be bad," he stated "is there anything I can do"he asked her

"Yeah, put him on full leave, make sure no one calls him for anything until he gets his strength back," Denise said. "Maybe explain to Frank that pregnant women's ankles swell?"

Michael smiled "Consider it done"he told her

Denise rose to escort Michael out, "I'm scared, for the first time in our marriage he's with me when he needs me and I can't help him."

"I know its scary denise,just try and stay calm,Frank will make it through this,I dont know if you noticed but you married one strong SOB"he said trying to make her laugh and lighen the tention he knew she was feeling

Denise did smile, "I noticed. I"ll let you know when he's up for visitors."

"okay if you need me or Claudia Joy for anything,dont hesitate to call,day or night"he told her

With a final hug, Denise let Michael head for home.


	13. Chapter 13

It took nearly a week but slowly Frank's strength returned. He still slept more soundly than he'd ever done before and required more frequent rests throughout the day but all in all his health was improving. Denise was thrilled when Frank felt well enough to accompany her to the Babies R Us to select a nursery pattern. He'd never been to a baby store before in his life.

As they walked through the store looking at bedding and cribs and bumpers and sheets Frank started looking at price tags. "My God, Dee, over $400 for bedding the kid is going to use for a year and mess all over. They're kidding right?"

"No, sadly they aren't, but it's worth it I mean look how cute everything is!" she said in a high pitched voice and smiled brightly.

"The baby could be a boy, boys don't do cute," Frank argued. "And I am not carrying around any type of diaper bag with rabbits or bears or God knows what on it."

"Okay, fine," she said playfully. "But what if it's a girl?" she asked him. "Then everything has to be cute, girls love cute," she told him.

"Not if you're going back to work and I have to cart the baby around," Frank countered. "Nothing with animals on it."

"Okay, well, what about this?" she said holding up an Army camo snuggie for him to see.

Frank's face lit up, "Now that will work. It'll match my uniforms perfectly. Still, Dee, I know I said I was okay with you going back to work but..."

Denise raised an eyebrow. "But what Frank?"

"I'm thinking maybe it's not such a good idea," Frank sighed. "The baby is going to need its mom."

"What? Frank, we agreed that I would stay home for the first year, and then I would go back to work," she said trying not to raise her voice in the public establishment.

"We didn't agree, Baby," Frank countered. "You said that's what you wanted and I didn't say no. It's not the same as agreeing."

"Yes it is! Frank, what brought this on anyway?" she asked but then stopped. "You agree with my father don't you? You think I should stay home and be a good little wife just like my mother is to him, don't you?" she said a little louder this time.

"Dee, lower your voice," Frank said trying to take her hand. "I'm not saying no, I'm just saying I'm not sure."

Denise jerked away from him and turned around. "Whatever Frank, I don't care what you say I am not leaving work for good," she told him walking away quickly.

Frank rolled his eyes, "Good one Sherwood," he said and went after Denise only to find she'd had taken the car and left him stranded there.

Frank stood in the parking lot and called Michael to come pick him up, the phone rang three times then he answered. "General Holden."

"Michael I'm sorry to call you at home on a weekend, but is there any way you can come get me? I am at Babies R Us, I was with Dee but we got into an argument and she took off without me," Frank told him.

"Oh, boy, and it only gets better from here," Michael said laughing. "I'll be right there. Want some advice?"

"I'll take any I can get," Frank said chuckling.

"Go back into the store and buy something for the baby, we'll stop on the way home and get something for Denise," Michael said still laughing. "If you're lucky she'll let you sleep in the bedroom by the end of the week."

"Okay, thanks Michael see you soon," he said hanging up the phone and going back into the store.

An hour later Frank arrived home armed with a bouquet of lilies and a bag from the baby store. When Michael pulled into the driveway Jeremy slipped outside to meet his Dad. Smirking he handed Frank a flak jacket.

"She said she doesn't want you back in the house that you hate her and all that normal pregnancy stuff," Jeremy said to his father. "What did you do to piss her of so bad this time?" he asked laughing

"I told her I wasn't sure she should go back to work," Frank confessed. "And I don't appreciate your humor, Jeremy." Frank is trying not to laugh at how ridiculous this was. "She crying?"

"Yeah, and throwing things, mostly your clothes and such," Jeremy said.

"I got her a present," Frank offered. "Should I get a helmet?"

Jeremy laughed, "Might be a good idea."

"I'll let you know if I need air support," Frank said and braced himself for the wrath of his pregnant wife.

He walked in and she was lying on the couch facing the cushions sobbing

Frank slowly approached her and knelt beside her, "Dee? Baby, I'm sorry," he said and meant it when he saw how hurt she was. "I love you; I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Go away Frank, you don't care about me, you don't love me," she said still sobbing and refused to turn and look at him.

"You know that isn't true, baby," Frank said rubbing her back. "Come on, come on, let me hold you."

"No, don't touch me," she said pouting; she was still crying but not as hard now.

"I'm going to touch you," Frank said moving so he was sitting near her. He reached out for the small of her back; he'd noticed her pressing her hand against it as they shopped. He began to rub it gently in tiny circles.

"Frank, don't," she said trying not let him know that that felt like heaven since her back was throbbing.

"Yes," Frank insisted but in a soft tone. "I know your back's been hurting you. I know." He pressed just a little harder. "I love you, Denise. Always have, till death do us part, right?"

She slowly turned to him and gave him a small smile while the tears were still rolling down her cheeks but she wasn't crying anymore. "Yeah, I'm sorry I'm so moody Frank, you don't deserve this, you are so good to me and all I do is yell and gripe and you for stupid things," she told him giving him a small smile.

"It's okay. I was out of line. I got you and the baby a present," he told her kissing her cheek before handing her the flowers and the bag.

She sat up and took the flowers and the bag from him "You got me lilies, oh Frank they are beautiful, thank you," she said to him. She then reached in the bag and pulled out various things he had bought for the baby like bottles, pacifier, and the cutest camo onesie she had ever seen. "Frank, this is so sweet. I love all this, I'm sorry I left you at the store. I just didn't want to break down crying in public, and before I knew it I was laying on the couch crying to Jeremy about how you hated me," she said remembering her tantrum.

"Yeah, he was pretty freaked out," Frank replied. "Got his father's sense of humor poor kid. You work tonight or tomorrow night?"

"Yeah tonight," she told him.

"Why don't you go lie down, get a nap? I'll take your folks to dinner at the O Club," Frank offered. He was worried she would over do it at work.

"Are you sure? I don't mind cooking," she said.

"I'm sure. You'll be on your feet for hours, your back's hurting, I'm sure," Frank said kissing her nose. "If you get too tired to drive home, call me.

"Okay, I will, I love you. Thanks for putting up with me," she said smiling standing up and heading to take a nap.

Frank took Denise's parents out to dinner at the club but soon things took a turn and her father started telling him he needed to make her quit working. "Frank, you need to lay down the law with her, she needs to be taking care of you not working in some hospital," her father said.

"I am so proud of Denise and how good she is at helping folks," Frank told him. "It's part of who she is."

"She needs to be helping you, it's her job, she took it the day she married you," he said to Frank.

"She did help me, she still does," Frank retorted. "She raised our boy, she stood by me many times getting nothing in return, never asking for anything in return." Frank was feeling the all too familiar fluttering in his chest and pain in his temple. He thought this crap was over.

"She shouldn't expect anything in return, helping you is what she is supposed to do and it should keep her busy, she shouldn't need to work!" the colonel responded.

"Look, I almost lost Denise when I tried to put her in a box and keep her on the shelf," Frank admitted. "And I can't and won't live through that again."

They all went home after about an hour and he thought he would see his wife but instead he didn't see her car, she was supposed to be off work hours ago. He went inside and looked around for her but she was nowhere to be found, he was getting worried he called her cell phone but it went to voicemail. "Dee it's me, call me as soon as you get this, I'm worried," he said hanging up the phone.


	14. Chapter 14

Denise had the worse night of her career. It had begun wonderfully, it was slow and the calls she went on were minor until the last call of the night. She heard the woman crying before they even got to the steps, by the time she got to the bedroom, it was too late. The young woman was near dead and her breech baby already was. There was blood everywhere, and in spite of her partner arguing with her to leave the baby be, Denise fought with everything in her to revive the tiny newborn. Her heart broke when she failed.

Denise's spirit broke along with her heart. She sat on the floor at the scene and cradled the dead baby to her breast singing to it and rocking it, someone had to love it. Her partner finally got her to turn the baby over to the CSIs. She started to cry for Frank, so the only thing for her partner to do was bring her home.

Frank was beyond worried about Denise she was over three hours late and he hadn't heard a word from her. He had been pacing, but soon grew tired and had to sit down. He felt horrible, his chest was sore, his head hurt and he was exhausted, on top of that he was worried about his wife. Where was she?

Denise's ID had gotten them back on the Post and an MP helped her partner, Troy, find her house. He saw the light on and rang the door bell.

Frank made his way to the door and saw Denise's partner in the peephole, he opened the door immediately. When he did he saw Denise, clinging to Troy and sobbing, he became scared to death. "What happened?" he asked.

"We had a bad call," Troy replied. "Preterm labor of breech baby, DOA. She held it for hours before I got through to her," Troy replied carrying Denise inside. "She's been crying for you, won't let me help her change or anything. Just wants you."

"Okay thank you for bring her home," he told Troy and took Denise from his arms and held her tight.

"Ssh, baby. This wasn't your fault, it just wasn't meant to be, you did all you could," he told her soothingly.

"Frank," she sobbed clinging to him. She didn't realize she was home until he'd spoken.

"Yeah honey, you're home, you're all right. Ssh, I've got you," he told her he was still holding her, he brought her to sit on the couch.

"I took a blood pressure and that's okay but she's shocky so keep her wrapped in a blanket. Her ankles and legs are swollen up pretty bad, too," Troy told Frank. "She's off the rest of the week. I'll call and check on her tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you so much for all you have done," Frank said gratefully.

Frank was carrying Denise to their room as she sobbed and cried his name over and over again. Jeremy heard his mother's sobs and went to check on her. "Dad?"

"It's all right Jeremy. She just had a bad night at work, go back to bed," he told him; he knew Denise wouldn't want Jeremy to see her like this.

"No, Dad, you'll need help," Jeremy said and went to his parents just as his grandparents poked their heads out of their room.

"What's wrong with her?" Elizabeth asked Frank.

"She had a bad night at work, preterm breech baby died and she blames herself," Frank said looking down at his sobbing wife.

"You see what happens when you let her go off like this?" the Colonel said but Jeremy got into his face. "Grandpa, respect, but shut up and let dad help mom!"

The Colonel looked at him shocked. "Son you better know who you are talking to, I am your grandfather and you will show me some respect!" he told him raising his voice which wasn't helping Denise any, it was making her worse.

Denise began to murmur something to Frank, all he heard was bed and hurt. She was trembling so bad Frank knew he'd need help undressing her.

"Okay, sweetheart. Let's get you to bed, Elizabeth can you help me get her clothes changed?" he asked her.

She whimpered, "No. No," and if possible cried harder than she was all ready.

"Okay Dee, calm down. We can go by ourselves, shh, it's alright honey," he said trying to calm her down.

Jeremy stood between his parents and his grandparents protecting his mother and his father from their disapproval. Frank got Denise to their room and with shaking fingers got her blood stained uniform off of her. He gasped at how badly her legs had swollen. With Frank's tender touch Denise began to calm down until finally she stopped crying and looked at her husband's tired worried eyes.

"Frank, you look exhausted. Did you sleep at all?" she asked him sniffling.

"Not without you, Dee," Frank told her. "I was worried sick, Baby. I'm still worried. Your legs are so swollen. Dee, you have to stop working on the streets."

"Frank, I cant, not after what I've seen tonight. That baby depended on me and so did her mother. Frank I have to be there for those people, they need me," she said.

"What about our baby? What about me?" Frank asked gently. "You can be there for those folks after our child is born healthy. Work the dispatch desk, talk folks through the first aid." He had to sit down; his legs were giving out on him. Denise couldn't know.

"Okay, i will work the dispatch desk. i will talk to my boss tomorrow," she said, she knew he was worried and she didn't want him to be.

"You want some tea?" Frank asked. "Anything?"

"No, I just want to sleep, I'm so tired and you need to rest too. Hold me?" she asked looking at him with sad eyes, today had been hard on her, on both of them.

Frank was glad to oblige her. He slid into bed and pulled her close, but not before he elevated her legs on pillows. They were both asleep in minutes.

Frank slept like a rock that night. He didn't move when the bugle called or when Denise got out of bed. He didn't even realize she was missing until Jeremy came in to get him. "Dad?" Jeremy said shaking him. "Dad, get up!"

"What is it? Is it your mother?" he automatically looked around the room for his wife.

"You've got to do something about grandpa," Jeremy said. "If you don't I will, he's attacking mom, making her cry. He told her a male medic would have saved that baby. I don't know why he's doing this but if you don't stop him I will Dad! Mom's really upset; she's sitting in the corner of the kitchen. Grandma is begging him to stop, but he won't."

Frank was shaking from anger, his head was pounding, and he felt perspiration drip into his eyes. His was losing his breath but Denise needed him. He could hear Elizabeth trying to talk her her husband down. Frank couldn't make out her soft words but he heard his father-in-law as the Colonel shot back, "I taught her better. I taught her to be obedient, submissive and you…"

"I did it," Jeremy said. "I hurt her and I made her like this. Not Dad. Just stop hurting mom, please."

"Jeremy your mother let an innocent child die! She should have let a man do the job, a man would have saved him!" the colonel shouted.

Y "But you just couldn't, could you Denise? you had to try and do a man's job and now an innocent child is dead!" he said looking back at Denise cornering her again.

Frank tried as hard as he could to get between Denise and her father, this was so unlike the colonel, but it was all Frank could do was try to keep breathing and stay on his feet. Jeremy went after his grandfather. "Leave her alone. I'll call General Holden and have you removed. Leave her alone or I will forget you are my grandfather." He looked at his father wondering why a man so fiercely protective of his wife and children was doing next to nothing. "Dad, do something."

Frank did the only thing he could and pushed his way between the colonel and his wife, he was breathing hard and his chest was hurting but had to save her from this.

Jeremy had gotten his grandfather to back off and Elizabeth took her husband to his room. Jeremy got on the floor by his folks. "Mom, you okay?"

"No, he is right," she sobbed. "I let that baby die. i should have been able to save it," she said still crying.

"No, mommy," Jeremy said holding her. "No, right dad? Dad, you okay?"

Frank was breathing extremely hard and was white as a ghost, he tried to speak but couldn't.

"Mom, I'm calling 911," Jeremy told his mom. "Dad needs help."

Denise snapped out of it and pulled herself together, she got up and went to Franks side. "Frank honey try to breath, help is on the way," she told him.

Jeremy did call 911 and remembered the aspirin. He called the Holdens then sat with his parents. Frank was trying to talk to Denise. He was trying to tell her how he felt, he managed a weak, "I love you Dee," before losing consciousness.

Denise sat with his head in her lap until the paramedics arrived, the loaded him in the ambulance, "I'm going with him," she told the medic.

An hour later Denise was taken to Frank's side. He was conscious and being sent home with orders to rest again. She took his hand, "Frank, you hear me, Sweetheart?"

"Hey honey, I'm sorry we had to come here again," he told her.

"My parents are leaving today. My mother is mortified, I told her they can stay in Charleston but not in our home," Denise told him. "When did you start to feel sick again?"

"When I heard about what your father was doing to you it made me mad, he had no right to talk to you the way he did," he told her.

"I love you Frank," Denise said. "You ready to go home?"

"I love you, too, Dee. Let's go home," Frank said smiling.

She fussed over him as she brought him home, "You want something to eat? Drink?"

"Not hungry, got a stomachache" Frank sighed. "Drugs."

"Okay, do you want to lie down, see if the nausea will go away," she asked him sympathetically.

"Gonna be sick, Dee," Frank told her and barely made it to the sink before he was.

She was on his heels and knelt down beside him rubbing his back to sooth him.

"Tastes like metal," Frank said when the spasm passed.

Denise looked in the commode to see blood, she got scared "Frank you need to lay down honey this is not good," she told him.

"Where's Jeremy?" Frank asked. "Get him, now!"

Denise did as he asked and ran to get him, "Jeremy, your father needs you."

Jeremy ran to help Frank. His father took his hand and started to tap a coded message on his son's arm. The younger soldier understood. "Mom, get some milk from the Commissary for Dad. And maybe some Gingerale. I'll get him to bed."

Frank knew he couldn't walk to the bed and he didn't want Denise to see him struggle, not in her delicate condition. He'd used Morse Code to tell his son he felt weaker than he had a few weeks ago and that he'd need his help. Jeremy knew what he meant and covered his dad's back.

"Okay, I will be right back," she said making a hasty exit to get what her husband needed, she was shaking all over and was scared out of her mind.

When Denise was gone Frank leaned against his son. "I need you, boy. I hate it but I need you. I don't think I have the energy to walk. Tired."

"Okay, Dad. It's okay," Jeremy told him practically carrying him to bed.

"Take care of your mother, Jeremy," Frank told him. "You understand me?"

"Dad, you are going to be fine. You hear me, you are not going to give up on me, you can't give up on me and mom," he said almost in tears.

"Don't plan on it," Frank said so softly Jeremy could barely hear him. "Still, there's no denying I'm sick, she'll make herself sick tending me. You know it."

"Yeah, I'll do everything I can to help you both," Jeremy assured him.

Jeremy sat with Frank until Denise returned. He was sick several more times and began to run a fever. By night fall his breathing was so shallow Denise was afraid for his life, but Jeremy remembering his father's words kept her distracted. Still as his breathing increased and blood pressure rose even Jeremy worried.

"Jeremy we need to call an ambulance, I've never seen him this ill," she said worriedly looking at Frank .

"He made me promise him, mom," Jeremy told her. "Just sit with him. Let him know there. Don't make me break a promise, please. He trusted me."

Denise knew her husband was in trouble, but her son had fought so hard for his father's respect, she sighed but gave in, for now. Denise looked at Frank and sat down beside him taking his hand. "Frank, honey, can you hear me? Honey please don't do this, you have to make it through this, i can't live without you, i can't raise this baby alone Frank i need you," she whispered to him.

"I can hear you, Dee," he said weakly. "So tired. So much pain. Just hold my hand. Hold my hand."

"I am, Honey. I'm right here," Denise said rubbing his hand in hers.

"Hold my hand, Dee," he asked again. "Please."

Jeremy watched this and moved to his mother's side, "Keep him comfortable. I'm getting General Holden. I promised Dad, he didn't."

"Okay," she said not taking her eyes off her husband

Frank opened his eyes and looked at Denise, "You are so beautiful. You'll be a wonderful Mom. It'll be a boy, our first born. I know. We'll call him Jeremy for my brother." His speech was beginning to slur as he talked.

"Frank, honey, what are you talking about? Jeremy is already here, honey, he is 19 years old," she told him confused.

"He is? This is our new baby," he said still slurring his words but catching up with time. "You okay Dee. You look sad?"

"I am a little sad Frank, and I'm worried about you," she said tearfully.

"I'm fine, Dee," Frank told her. "Just tired, always am when I get back from being deployed, you know that. Pain's getting worse from those bruises though. Can you put some of the stuff on them?"

"Frank, you haven't been deployed. Honey it's your heart," she told him trying to get him to remember.

"No, broken heart hurts worse than this," Frank sighed. "Why did you do that Dee? Why did you have to break my heart? What did I ever do?" Tears started to run down Frank's cheeks as he relived the pain of Denise's betrayal.

"Not feeling good, Dee," he said just as he had that morning five weeks ago. "Head hurts, so tired, hot and tired."

Denise didn't say anything, she went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth in cold water and brought it back to the bedroom where he was lying. She sat close to him and began to rub his forehead with the cold cloth hoping it would keep him from being so hot.

Jeremy arrived with Claudia Joy, Michael, and Pamela just then. Michael went to his long time friend's bed side, "Frank, what do you say we leave the field, hmm?"

Frank reached up a little seeing his old friend, he was safe, he'd protect his family, it was okay to rest now. He stopped fighting and let Michael and Jeremy lift him from the bed and carry him to the car. Claudia Joy followed with Denise, everyone was praying they'd be in time.


	15. Chapter 15

While Michael was with Frank, Claudia Joy and Pamela tried to console his distraught wife."Denise, Frank is going to be okay. He is a fighter honey," Claudia Joy said to her friend.

"Yeah Denise, he is strong, and he loves you, he won't give up without a fight," Pamela added.

Michael came out about an hour later with a nearly hysterical Jeremy. Denise shot up like a bullet "What's wrong? Is he okay?" she asked.

"Doctors are saying it's a stroke, Denise," Michael told her. "Jeremy is just a little shocked. Frank's been telling him things he's kept quiet from you."

"A stroke?" she asked getting very upset and falling on the couch, she felt like she had just had the wind knocked out of her.

"Minor in the scheme of things," Michael soothed. "But he's going to need a lot of help."

"Okay, but if we help him and he rests he will be okay. He's young, he'll rehabilitate," she told the General.

"He's okay now except for being extremely weak," Michael told her. "He's not confused anymore. His pressure is down, heart rate is okay, not great and he's asking for you."

She stood and walked over to Jeremy who was hysterical and wrapped him in a hug just as she did when he was a little boy. "Oh Jeremy, shh, it's alright baby. Your Dad is going to be okay, shh, it's all right," she said swaying from side to side to help calm him.

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry, I should have said," Jeremy cried like he was nine years old again. "I should have said. I had to carry him to bed, Mom," Jeremy sobbed. "He couldn't stand or walk, he was in pain, and I lied to you. He asked me to take care of you. I should have said, you're a nurse, if I told you…"

"No, Jeremy you were just doing what he wanted," she said. "This wasn't your fault," she told him sternly but comfortingly.

"Mrs. Sherwood," the doctor called. "Your husband is asking for you." Denise passed Jeremy off to Claudia Joy, Frank needed her and her best friend was there to console her son.

Claudia Joy took over Jeremy for her and she went to Frank, she walked in and he was lying there sleeping peacefully.

Denise couldn't help herself; she had to touch him, to let him see she was there. She went to his side and lifted one of his hands and laid it on her tummy. The other she lifted to her lips before gently prodding him. "Frank? Sweetie, open your eyes for me."

Frank stirred slightly before slowly opening his eyes. "Hey Dee," he said sleepily.

"There's those blue eyes I love," she said smiling. "I'm not going to leave your side for a minute so you don't have to be afraid, okay? I know there are a lot of things you don't understand but I'll be with you. Tell me the truth on how you feel now."

"Weak and tired, my head is hurting some but not bad," he told her honestly.

She took both hands into hers, "Squeeze," she told him, her own test for motor skills and strength.

He squeezed her hand, it wasn't his normal strength but at least he was getting somewhat stronger than it had been at home. That wasn't consistent with the diagnosis of stroke.

"They both seem to the same," Denise said more to herself that to Frank. She gasped a second later and leaned forward, "Ouch!" she said in shock with her hands going to her belly.

"Denise, are you okay?" he asked her trying to sit up, but failing he was still too weak to do that on his own.

"Yeah, baby just kicked me in the ribs. It's getting strong every day," she said smiling.

Frank smiled. "Ouch, couldn't that break your ribs," he asked her.

"No, she's not strong enough yet," Denise smiled. "It'll bruise sometimes, but I love feeling it. Tells me everything is okay." She waited, "Frank, do you remember anything about before, before Michael came to get you?"

"I remember you being there but nothing else, how bad was it?" he asked.

"It was bad," she told him. "You thought I was carrying Jeremy."

"Oh lord, I guess I forgot we already had one child, one amazing one at that," he said "How is he holding up?" he added.

"He's a wreck," Denise said honestly. "This is hard on him, he's trying to protect me and you and us and it's taking its toll. Our boy cried like a baby."

"I don't blame him for crying, he needed to vent, I just wish so much of this wasn't falling on his shoulders," Frank said.

"More of it will," Denise said sadly. "As my pregnancy progresses I'll need more help taking care of you. But I will be the one doing that, I'm going to resign for the medic corps, stay home, and be with you."

Frank smiled at her. "You are amazing you know that," he said lifting his arm slowly to touch her cheek.

Denise's eyebrows knitted, "Can you lift your other arm for me honey?"

Frank slowly lifted his other arm and placed it on her shoulder.

"Hmm," Denise thought to herself. "Was it hard for you to do that?"

"No not really," he told her honestly.

"Did the doctors tell you what they think happened? Denise asked.

"Yeah they think I had a stroke, why?" he asked looking in her eyes searching for the answer

"I've seen strokes before, honey. This doesn't fit that pattern," Denise said more for herself than for him. "You'd have a hard time speaking, weakness in your limbs, especially on one side or the other, maybe memory loss or swallowing issues, I see none of that."

"Really? So what do you think it is if it isn't a stroke?" he asked her.

"TIA, maybe, mini stroke, short term deficits weak limbs, fatigue, memory loss..." Denise listed. "Either way you have to rest."

"Okay, I will but you need to rest just as much as I do, have you ankles been swelling?" he asked

"Along with the rest of my legs yes," Denise replied. "Normal for being pregnant. Wait until the seventh month when the baby is pressing on my bladder. Lots of fun."

Frank laughed slightly "Well why you don't lay down with me and rest, you have to be exhausted," he told her

"I have to check on Jeremy," Denise said. "And deal with my dad."

"Denise, let me handle your father. I don't want you anywhere near him without me," Frank said wanting to protect her from another onslaught.

"Frank, you're going to have a long recovery and I need to deal with this now for me and for the baby. All I plan on telling him is that he is not welcome near me or my family ever again," Denise said is a tone so smooth and emotionless it gave Frank chills.

"Denise, are you sure you can do this on your own?" he asked her.

Frank the way I'm feeling right now I'd fear for the life of anyone who'd dare to mess with me," Denise said flatly. "I want you to rest, sleep, and start getting your strength back. I need my childbirth coach and class starts soon." Denise knew Frank would never have recovered enough by then but she wanted to hope.

"Okay but if you need help let me know," he told her.

Denise kissed Frank's cheek and went in search of Michael. The General was waiting with Jeremy and the rest of the tribe. "Michael, I'd like to speak with you for a moment please."

"Sure Denise," he said getting up and following her so they could talk privately.

"He didn't have a stroke, Michael," Denise said the minute they were alone.

"Denise, what do you mean he didn't have a stroke? The doctor confirmed it," Michael told her.

"I want another opinion," Denise said. "I'm a registered nurse and an EMT and I'm telling you Frank did not have a stroke. He lifted both of his arms to touch my face, his grip is weak but it is equal on both sides, his speech isn't slurred anymore at all, that doesn't make sense," Denise told the General.

"Okay you can get a second opinion, but Denise I'm telling you, it was a stroke," he said.

"TIA, maybe, and that's a huge maybe," Denise said starting to tear up from frustration. "I'd know if my husband had a stroke, Michael and he didn't. Frank is fine right now, he's tired, he looks like death, but he's fine. He's moving fine, he's talking fine, he's fine..."

"Okay well you know Frank better than anyone so if you want a second opinion I say go for it," he told her.

"They need your approval," Denise told him. "I have to..." She flinched again and rubbed her tummy.

"Have to what?" he asked her concerned.

"See a doctor," she said breathing deeply. "That was just a contraction."


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh God, okay let's go," Michael said taking her arm leading her back to the group. "Claudia Joy, we have to get her over to Emergency. She's have contractions."

Jeremy was on Claudia Joy's heels. "Mom?"

Claudia Joy took over for Michael, "Jeremy, go sit with your dad. Michael, let's get Denise to the ER."

Jeremy did as asked and went to sit with his father while the Holdens lead his frightened mother to the Emergency side of the hospital. "It's too early," she said tearing up but trusting her friends to get her the help she needed and fast.

"What's going on, Jeremy?" Frank asked when he saw his son step into his room. "You look upset? Is it because of this because if it is, I'm going to be fine."

"No dad I'm not upset, just tired," he lied not wanting to scare his dad.

"I've been your father for 19 years, I've known your mother for 21 and both of you wrinkle your nose when you lie," Frank said his fatigue showing but otherwise he seemed fine. "Spill it."

"Okay, Dad, but you have to promise not to get upset," he told his father.

"Fair enough," Frank agreed. "It's your mother, isn't it?"

"Yeah, she, well she thinks she may be going into preterm labor, she said she was having contractions, so General and Mrs. Holden took her to the ER," he blurted out.

Frank waited a beat to let it sink in. "Labor? That's impossible. It's too early."

"Yeah, I know," he said looking at the floor fidgeting.

"Get a nurse to unhook all this crap," Frank ordered. "I'm going to her. I promised I'd be with her."

"Dad no, you have to stay here. The Holdens are with her, you need to stay here and get well," he told him.

"I wasn't there when you were born, I didn't hold you, I didn't feed you, and that's why we are so damned far apart. I won't do that to this baby," Frank said firmly. "I will not hurt another child like I hurt you." Apparently, Frank was still suffering from some symptoms; his verbal filter was all but nonexistent.

"Dad you are weak and still very ill, Mom would want you to get well, she is being taken care of, and you have never hurt me dad, never," he said strongly.

Frank felt his throat fill up with tears, "Then why does it feel like I did? You hid from me, Jeremy. The day I came home and went to pick you up in my arms, you hid behind your mother and cried for an hour. I need this, Jeremy. I need to be with her, it won't do me any good to lie here and worry."

"Okay fine but if I even think you are getting weak we are coming back here and its back to bed," he said calling a nurse to come unhook his IV's.

Ten minutes later Frank appeared in Denise's ER cubicle. He walked in under his own power, leaning heavily on their son; still he shouldn't have been able to do that. Denise's eyes were closed and Frank lifted his finger to his lips to tell Michael and Claudia Joy to keep quiet. He reached for her cheek, "Can't do this yet, Baby. You promised me a touchy feely childbirth class with a Dad workbook," he said softly caressing her skin.

She stirred at his touch and her eyes slowly opened she became alert quickly when she saw his face. "Frank, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be resting," she told him.

"How am I supposed to do that when you're down here having contractions," Frank said gently. "They helping you?"

"I guess, I'm just scared, it's too early," she said trying to hold back her emotion.

Frank looked at Jeremy who brought him a chair, "Now you listen," Frank said firmly. "If they can fix me up this good when apparently I forgot 20 years of being married to the most wonderful woman on earth they can stop some contractions, come on. No fear, Dee."

Michael stood watching this, maybe Denise was right, Frank didn't seem to have any more issues than he'd had before this latest event. It didn't add up for him either.

"Okay, no fear," she said trying to make that as believable as possible for her husband.

Frank's theory just about went out the window though when the BP monitor on Denise's arm started to drop and she started to fade on him. "Dee?" he said nudging her. "Denise?"

She opened her eyes slightly but didn't say anything and closed the again, Claudia Joy stepped in to help Frank understand what's going on. "Frank she is okay, it's just a side effect of the meds she is onto stop the contractions, she is okay," she told him.

Frank nodded, "All the same, I'd like to just sit with her until I know the baby isn't coming today," he told the Holden's. "You hear me, Dee. I'm not leaving you, I'll be right here."

Denise didn't open her eyes but squeezed his hand. He knew she could hear him.

Denise was in the hospital for two days, and Frank for another two before they were all home together. In that time Jeremy received orders, he was to deploy in six days. He kept that from his mother as she fussed over his father the day he came home. Frank was still dealing with headaches, weakness, and shortness of breath, but all in all he felt better than he had since the first anxiety attack six weeks before.

Frank and Denise were sitting on the couch watching television when there was a knock at the door, Denise got up and answered it, not expecting to see her mother standing on the porch.

"Mom?" Denise said looking around her mother for her father. "Are you alone?"

"Yes you father refuses to come, but I wanted to come and say I am sorry on his behalf, he treated you horribly and you didn't deserve that," her mother said whole heartedly.

Frank rose from the couch, "No, she didn't. It wasn't like him. But he's not welcome in this house or near Denise again."

Elizabeth looked at Frank. "Yes, I know and I don't blame you, he terrified her," she said to her son-in-law.

"Terrified me and hospitalized him," Denise said wanting her mother to know what happened. "And it isn't like him mom."

Denise looked at her mother's face then down and noticed a dark bruise peeking out from underneath her mom's shoulder. "Or is it? Frank, come here. Look at this," Denise had her mother's shoulder exposed before Elizabeth knew to react.

Franks eyes widened as he saw the purple and blue hand print bruise "Did he do this to you Elizabeth? Don't lie to me," Frank said looking at her.

At Frank's tone Elizabeth recoiled. "Since Denise was 12," she said through tears. "I left him this time, for good. After I saw what he did to you..."

Denise became teary as well and placed a hand on her mother's shoulder. "Oh mom, I am so proud of you for walking away, that man was horrible to both of us and now neither of us has to deal with him anymore. You can stay here as long as you need to, you can have the guest bedroom, but promise me you won't go back to him, promise me mom, please don't go a back to him," Denise said tears rolling down her cheeks.

Elizabeth held her daughter and nodded her head. Frank's eyes were burning with anger; he had business to take care of. "You ladies visit. I have something I've got to do."

Denise knew by his tone exactly what that meant. She knew Frank's honor wouldn't let him know of a man hitting a woman without him stepping in to have his say.

"Frank, don't, please just let it go. You don't need this stress right now; just let it go, please "she couldn't bear to lose him just because of her father.

"Denise, you know that I can't let it go. Jeremy is the only man I haven't taken to task for doing this and that's because he's my son. You know I have to do this," he said kissing her cheek before leaving her and Elizabeth.

It was almost 11 PM by the time Frank got home. Denise was in her nightgown reading but in reality she was worrying. She ran to him the moment he opened the door. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine;" he told her kissing her cheek.

"And my father?" Denise asked leading him to sit down.

"He is fine, pissed but fine. I didn't kill him, don't worry, I wanted to but I didn't," he said.

"I'm worried about you," Denise said sitting beside him. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you feel off at all? Let me check you over in case..." She was babbling.

"Honey I'm fine, better than fine in fact, stop worrying," he told her chuckling.

"I can't," she said starting to cry. "I can't, Frank. It was so hard seeing you like that and not being able to fix you."

Frank pulled her in his arms and held her close. "I know Dee, and I am so sorry for all you have had to go through, but you don't have to worry anymore, I'm feeling better than I have in weeks," he told her kissing her head. "Ssh, it's alright, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," he said gently.

"I know," Denise sighed. "I do. I love you that's all. Speaking of love, I've been looking at baby names."

"You pick one?" he asked holding her close to him and rubbing her back.

"Of course not, not without you. I just know I want something traditional," Denise replied putting his hand on her tummy.

"That's nice, I can't wait to meet him or her, your friends are going to spoil him rotten," he said smiling.

"That's another thing," Denise said. "Roxy and Pamela want to have mixed baby shower. What do you think of that?"

"I don't know Dee, I mean these are supposed to be women things," he told her.

"That's what Claudia Joy thought you'd say, so she wants to have two parties, one for me with the women and one for you with the men," Denise said biting her lip to read his face.

"Umm, okay I guess that's okay," he said still not completely convinced this was a good idea

"Another thing is that you know I know the sex, and Claudia Joy knows and the other wives know, even Jeremy, so except you everyone knows. What do you think about finding out the sex at the baby shower?" Denise asked. She wanted to share this whole experience with him and his reluctance to knowing the sex was starting to bother her.

"I don't know Dee, I think I want it to be a surprise," he told her.

"It still would be this way, Frank," Denise said starting to tear up. She didn't want to cry over this, it was stupid; it was silly, it was happening. She felt the tears slide down her cheeks; she tried to brush them away.

"Come here," he said pulling her to him and hugging her tight.

"No!" Denise snapped trying to get out of his grasp. "No! Why should I let you snuggle me when you only want the baby because it comes with me?"

Frank stood there confused. "Dee what are you talking about I'm thrilled you are having a baby," he told her trying to comfort her again.

"Apparently not," Denise sobbed. "You want me sure, but you didn't want Jeremy and you don't want this baby either.

Frank was completely shocked. "Denise how can you say that, I never said I didn't want this baby and I sure as hell never said anything about not wanting Jeremy," he said getting angry.

"Yes you did. They day I told you I was pregnant with Jeremy you said, "Oh Hell, Dee, already?"

"Denise I was shocked! I mean we hadn't been married that long!" he said his voice raising

"Stop yelling at me!" Denise cried. "I don't understand why you're yelling at me!"

"Well I don't get how you can sit and say I don't want my kids!" he lashed out unable to control his temper.

"Please, you couldn't wait to get out of town once you found out I was pregnant with him! You weren't even there when he was born!" Denise fired unaware that Jeremy had just arrived home.

"Denise I had no choice I had to go! And as for me not being there when he was born, I was on the other side of the world fighting for my life and this country, so excuse me but I couldn't just leave and come home!" he yelled."

"You could have at least tried to get leave, but you didn't! You could have resigned your commission and gotten a civilian job! You could have done something else, so many things Frank. Is being married to me that awful for you? Why didn't you just let us go through with the divorce then?" Denise asked him not making sense even to herself.

"Denise being married to you is the best thing in my life besides Jeremy, and I didn't go through with the divorce because I love you and I want to make this work and I'm sorry I wasn't here when Jeremy was born," he told her honestly.

Jeremy had been watching his parent's fight for the last few minutes. He had to break this up, "Hey guys, I'm being deployed."


	17. Chapter 17

Both Denise and Frank turned around mouths wide open in shock. "What do you mean you are deploying?" Denise asked him still upset from the fight she had just had with Frank.

"I mean I'm deploying. I'm going back to Iraq," Jeremy replied. "Got a lot to do before I go."

That's all it took, Denise lost it and turned and made a hasty exit for the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

Frank walked over to Jeremy and took him into his arms. "Mind on the mission. I'll take care of your Mom."

"Okay, go check on her I have something I need to take care of before I go," Jeremy said returning the hug.

"We'll have a send off for you Friday," Frank told him. "Grandma's in your room. You're on the sofa." Frank went to try to talk to Denise. He knocked, "Dee, open up."

"No!" She said still sobbing uncontrollably. "Go away!"

"Denise, baby, please. I can't listen to you crying like this, it hurts me too much to be here and listen to you cry when I can't hold you. Open the door, baby." Frank sat on the floor and leaned against it hoping for her to open the door.

Denise didn't move for several minutes but finally opened the door, she was shaking and her face was blood red from crying along with her eyes.

Frank turned to face her and opened his arms, letting the choice of whether or not to go to him be up to Denise.

Denise hesitated but slowly went to him and let him hold her.

Frank held her tight and swayed back and forth. "I love you, Angel. I love you."

"I love you, I'm sorry I'm so moody and emotional," she said burying her face in his shoulder.

"It's okay," Frank said meaning it. "Really." He felt something poke at him."Is that him?"

"Yeah," she said smiling.

"You want to wait up for Jeremy?" Frank asked. He was starting to feel the old unwelcomed feeling he got before his health did whatever the heck it did. His head was starting to hurt and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Yeah I think I want to talk to him, I wish he wasn't deploying, I will worry myself to death," she told Frank.

"I know, but he's well trained. Mind if I go to bed?" Frank asked hoping he really just had a headache.

"No not at all, go I will be in shortly" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and he went to bed

Jeremy came home two hours later to his mother sitting at the table. He sat down next to her, "I'm sorry I told you like that Mom."

"It's okay Jeremy, are you all set?" she asked him.

"Yeah, just have to wait it out now. I want lots of pictures of my new sister," Jeremy told her.

Denise rose to hug him but the sounds coming from the bathroom stopped her in her tracks and had both she and Jeremy sprinting for the master bathroom.

Denise ran into the bathroom to find Frank throwing up violently.

She dismissed Jeremy for Frank's sake then knelt beside him. "Not feeling good?" she asked dabbing a wet cloth on his neck as he continued to be sick.

"No, I feel like crap," he replied weakly.

"Is it like before? Or you think dinner upset your stomach?" Denise asked rewetting the cloth. She touched his cheek, "You've got a fever, baby."

"It's like before," he told her.

"Chest hurt?" she asked. "Can you breathe okay?"

"Yeah I can breathe fine," he told her.

"Want to go to Mercer or just go back to bed?" she asked him.

"Back to bed," he sighed.

"Can you make it on your own?" Denise asked.

"Yeah I think so," he said standing up.

Frank made it back to bed slowly but surely. Denise made sure he was warm and comfortable then brought the hated oxygen mask, "I want you to sleep with this tonight and see how you feel in the morning. I'll be right beside you." She kissed his cheek. "Sleep well, my love."

"You too baby," he said and kissed her before putting n the mask and slowly falling asleep.

Frank slept late the next morning but felt much better when he woke up. He'd promised to meet Michael for lunch at the O club, and in fact, he really needed to talk to another father. Denise's emotional outbursts were getting hard for Frank to cope with, the instability of his own health and her moods was rocking his world just a bit too much.

Denise was in the kitchen and had Frank's coffee ready when he came for it. "Here's your caffeine," she said smiling "Are you ready for your lunch with Michael?"

"Yeah," Frank replied. "Looking forward to spending some time out of the house."

"Yeah, it will be good for you to get out" she said kissing him goodbye sending the travel mug along with him.

Frank arrived a few minutes after Michael. The friends shook hands then began talking. "Had another battle with Denise last night," Frank said after they requested their meals. "Accused me of not wanting the baby because I don't want to know the sex. Believe it?"

"Women and their hormone, it's a life and death battle" Michael told him laughing.

"This is really starting to bother me," Frank confessed. "Last night I found myself yelling at her. I try to convince myself it isn't her fault but what is so wrong about wanting to be surprised when the baby comes?"

"Nothing, I don't blame you, that's half the fun" Michael told him.

"This is insanity," Frank sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah her emotions will be haywire for a while, just try and be patient" Michael told him "And if you need an ear or a drink you know where to find me."

"Jeremy's deploying in five days, that was hard on her too," Frank told Michael. "But I don't know what to do, when do I give in for the sake of peace and when do I stand my ground?"

"You just have to pick your battles, if it's something small, don't argue, just let her think she is right, even if you think otherwise, if it is big, say for instance knowing the sex, stand your ground, you have the right to be surprised," Michael said.

Frank nodded. "The other thing that's been coming up lately is choosing the Army over her. I'm getting pretty good at knowing when something if hormones and something is real and I think at least part of her believes that I do that."

"Well convince her otherwise, I had the same problem with Claudia Joy, still do at times, you just have to let her know you love her and she comes first "he told him

"How do I do that?" Frank asked. "I got an email this morning from the training command at Ft. Benning, they plan to assign me an onsite training for six weeks beginning three weeks before our baby is due if the next check up gives me a clean bill of health. How in the world do I break that news to her?"

"Very carefully, and I will see what I can do about getting that moved up so you can at least be here for the birth, I mean if you want me to" Michael said.

"Absolutely, though moving it back would probably be better. She has us taking this class...I don't know Michael, maybe I am done, for the first time, I don't want to be deployed, I don't want to leave her for more than a few hours, but I'm so close to my time, it's a bad idea to leave now," Frank confided. "Another problem, a friend of mine from my last tour emailed, she's been reassigned to Fort Marshall. Arrived last week."

"Well don't make any hasty decisions yet, let's take this one step at a time, I will call and see about getting the date moved, who is the friend you are talking about?" Michael asked him

"Off the record?" Frank asked to make sure he wasn't about to start trouble.

"Of course," Michael replied.

"Major Jordana Davis," Frank replied. "She and I were colleagues in Iraq when Dee and I were separated. There was some inappropriate contact verbal mostly, Denise doesn't know, even after she confessed her indiscretion, I didn't bring this up to her. There were some letters and e-mails as well during that time some were personal and some might qualify as intimate."

"And you think if she comes here it will start trouble with you and Denise" he asked.

"Yeah," Frank replied. "If not before she was pregnant, definitely now. I know that pain, I can't put her through that." 

"Yeah I know what you mean, okay let's do this, if I think she is going to start trouble for you and Denise I will have a meeting with the two of you and I will tell her myself that if she does something to cause a strain on you or your wife I will have no choice but to reassign her, deal?" 

"Deal," Frank said feeling a familiar crushing pain in his chest. He tried to hide it from Michael. 

Michael saw it in his face. "Frank you okay?"

"Yeah," Frank lied, breathing hard, not as hard as before but harder than someone should sitting in a chair. "Just nervous about all this." 

"Frank you are breathing too hard, maybe you need to go home and lie down," Michael told his friend 

"If I go home like this, Dee will hit the roof. And I can't even call for someone to take her out cause her mom is staying with us indefinitely," Frank sighed. "It'll get better in a minute." 

"Okay but if you aren't better in a minute I am taking you home," Michael said sternly

At the PX Denise was shopping with Claudia joy catching up on all the gossip and just enjoying time with her friend, when suddenly not playing attention they ran into a young woman, Denise looked at her "Oh I'm sorry, that was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going" she said politely

"No problem," Major Davis replied. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Um, no not that I can recall" Denise replied.

Claudia Joy looked on with interest wondering how this pretty officer would know Denise. Denise's phone rang then and she answered it, "Mrs. Sherwood."

"Hi, yes, I have one scheduled for tomorrow at 10. I'm hoping my husband can be there, but I need you to please make sure the tech does not refer to the baby's sex, Frank is adamant about not knowing," Denise instructed. She listed a few more minutes then hung up realizing the Major was still staring at her.

"That's where I know you from," Jordana said once Denise was off the phone. "You're Frank Sherwood's ex wife."

"Oh, no we withdrew the divorce, we are still married, in fact, we're having a baby in three months. Are you a soldier?" Denise asked, not knowing because Jordana was dressed in casual clothing.

"I served with Frank on his last tour," Jordana replied. "We worked pretty closely together. I was planning on contacting him and trying to get together."

"Okay I'm sure he would love to see you again, why don't you come over for dinner around 7?" Denise asked the young soldier.

"That would be lovely. What should I bring?"

"You don't have to bring anything, just come over and everything will be ready," Denise replied

"Wonderful," Jordana smiled. "When are you due? Frank didn't mention he was expecting another child."

"He hasn't mentioned it?" She ask trying to keep her cool.

"No, I only wrote to him last week and he never mentioned it," Jordana said trying to hide the smile coming on her face. "Then again, he never mentioned you'd reconciled either, we mainly talk about his work."

"Oh, well I'm sure he was going to mention it soon, he is so excited, it's great," Denise replied smiling

"I'm sure it is," Jordana sighed. "I'll see you both later." With that she walked off leaving Denise speechless and Claudia Joy shocked.

"That was awkward, I can't believe Frank didn't mention us getting back together or me being pregnant" she said somewhat upset, was he not excited about being as father, did he not want to be with her?

"Don't get excited, Denise. Frank is a good man and I'm sure many, many women would have loved for him to go through with the divorce. They'd have lined up for him in no time," Claudia Joy told her friend. "But he chose you. He loves you. Now, don't let her know that she got to you. If it'll make you feel better, let's get you a pretty new dress for tonight."

Denise smile "Okay lets shop" she said.

They strolled through the shops, "So you think Frank's health is finally on an up turn?"

"Yeah I think so, he still has spells but he seems to be getting better" denies told her

"That's good to hear Denise," Claudia Joy said smiling. "I'll have your mom around to our house for dinner. Jeremy called to ask Emmalin to a movie. What was that about?"

"Not sure, I think he likes her though, if I was guessing" Denise said smiling

The two women laughed and shopped until Denise returned home with a beautiful black maternity dress that showed off her long legs and full bosom and the makings for one of Frank's favorite dinners, her sage chicken with cranberry chestnut stuffing. Frank's car was in the drive but he wasn't waiting for her ate door. When Denise went to their room to put away her new outfit she saw him across their bed, still in his uniform, sound asleep.

She smiled to herself, she loved him more than anything in the world, and she put away the dress and went to start cooking dinner


	18. Chapter 18

Frank woke at a little before six. He smelled supper cooking and smiled to himself before going to take a shower and clean up. He went into the kitchen wearing a pair of khaki pants and a tee shirt. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Denise.

"Hey you, did you sleep well?"She asked hearing him come into the kitchen; she turned her head and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I was tired," Frank said smiling. "Are we going out?"

"No, just thought I'd dress up for a change. Too fancy?" she asked.

"No, gorgeous. Your mom is eating at the Holden's and Jeremy is out, why three plates?" Frank asked moving to hold Denise in his arms. "Should you be doing all this work on your feet?"

"Honey, I'm fine. I met a soldier of yours who said she hadn't seen you in a while so I invited her over," Denise replied.

Frank's heart sped up and he turned ghostly white. He tried to hide it, "Who?"

"Um I think she said her name was Jordana Davis" she said.

"Oh, Dee, honey...I wish you'd have talked to me about this first," Frank said trying not to show his frustration. "I...I don't like you doing this kind of cooking and standing on your feet so much. Your ankles are going to swell, your back's going to hurt..."

"Frank calm down, I will be fine, really don't worry about me," she told him.

"I better change my shirt," Frank said capitulating. "I'll be right back." Frank dialed Michael the minute he was in their bedroom. The second his friend answered he said, "Jordana is coming over for dinner."

"What? How did that happen?" Michael asked him.

"Apparently Denise invited her," Frank told him. "What the heck do I do now? Do I tell her before it comes out?"

"I don't know Frank, either way you run the risk of Denise getting hurt," he sighed.

"I know, but if it comes from me at least it's honest," Frank said. "But I run the risk of her thinking it's more than it is."

"Yeah your right, I think you need to tell her now, and get it over with. Maybe it won't be that bad," Michael said not thinking much of the seriousness of the relationship.

"How do I do that? How do I go out there and tell my wife I was with another woman in a way I should never have been?" Frank asked. "It will break her heart, it could endanger the baby."

"Yeah but of Jordana lets it slip, she will be more hurt that you kept it from her and she heard it from another woman," Michael replied.

"I don't think she'd do that," Frank sighed. "She has no ill will towards me. Denise will cry, she cries when I forget the milk, she'll certainly cry for this."

"Yes but she will be tore all to pieces if she event senses something. Frank, you need to tell her, it is the right thing to do," Michael said.

"I'll go tell her now; in case can you put Claudia Joy on alert?" Frank asked him.

"Sure I'll tell her to be ready" Michael said. "Good luck."

About an hour later, seven o'clock on the dot there was a knock at the door; Frank went to answer it while Denise finished setting the table and getting the food ready.

"Major Davis," Frank said politely. "Come on in, welcome to our home." Frank moved out of the way to all her to enter but soon found his arms full of Jordana.

"Frank it's good to see you again, it's been awhile," she said hugging him smiling smugly to herself.

"It has," Frank said hugging her enough to be polite and moving away.

"You've changed a lot since I seen you last, you look great though" she said smiling at him

"Well fatherhood agrees with me," Frank said smiling. "I know you've met but allow me, Jordana Davis this is my wife, Denise. Denise, this is Major Jordana Davis, intelligence."

"Nice to meet you again," Denise said offering her hand trying to be polite.

They sat down a few minutes later and Denise listened intently while Frank and Jordana talked shop for nearly three hours. It was clear to Denise these two had been more than colleagues; most likely they'd been friends. About 10:30 she wanted to rid her home of this other woman, she knew Jordana would have no problem keeping Frank company in her absence. She shifted in her chair a few times, when that was unnoticed by Frank she let out a tiny, "Ooh."

Frank's head turned to her quickly. "Are you okay, Dee?" he asked her.

She made a point of standing and exaggerating the pull in her back muscles by placing her hand there and rubbing it even as she said, "Fine."

"Maybe you should lie down honey, these chairs are hard," he told her.

"Don't be silly," Denise said looking at Jordana. "We have a guest." This time she walked past him making sure he got a good view of her legs.

"No, you go lie down Mrs. Sherwood. It's time for me to be going anyway," Jordana said faking a smile and Denise knew she was, Frank on the other hand couldn't stop staring a Denise.

"Dee, honey, your legs are swelling and anyone can see you're tired," Frank said tenderly. "Go to bed, get off your feet. I'll clean this up. Go on."

Denise tried to refuse again but lost when Frank dipped at the knee and lifted her into his arms. "No arguments," he told her carrying her to bed and helping her undress forgetting all about Jordana until he returned to the kitchen and found the plates scraped, rinsed and put in the dishwasher.

"Thank you, Jordana. You didn't have to do that," he said thinking she was just being nice.

"Sure I did," she said. "I don't know what it's like to carry a baby, but Denise is a lot older than me. I can't imagine this pregnancy is safe for her or ideal for you."

"Yeah she has had a hard time, but she and I are both thrilled," he told her.

"So thrilled you didn't tell me," Jordana said softly. "And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little hurt."

"Oh I'm sorry, I just got caught up in talking about work and I forgot to tell you," he apologized.

"Really?" Jordana said getting close to him. She reached out to touch his shoulders, "Or is it that part of you wishes things turned out differently?"

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to back away.

"I mean, maybe just a little part of you wishes that you didn't stop that night in my quarters," Jordana said very softly leaning up and kissing Frank on the lips as she had done that night.

Frank immediately backed up pushing her slightly to get her to back up. "Jordana what are you doing? I'm married and expecting a baby, Denise and I are happy," he told her shocked at what she had done.

"Okay," Jordana said. "I'll go. But think about this, why did you never tell me you reconciled?" With that and swish of her hips, she left.

Frank had to have a drink before he could go anywhere near his wife. Once he did though he knew he'd have to tell her about tonight and the past, except when he walked into their room Denise was clearly not feeling well enough to hear that, what she needed from him was love and attention, not heartbreak.

"You okay honey?" he asked walking toward her.

"You were right," Denise sighed. "I overdid it."

"I figured you did, I'm sorry you went through all that trouble," he told her sitting down beside her.

"It's okay," Denise said snuggling up to him. "Your baby is laying on one of my nerves. My back is killing me."

"Want me to massage your back" he asked wanting to make her feel bette.

"No," she shook her head. "Just hold me. I just want to fall asleep in your arms. That's all."

"You got it, come here," he said pulling her into his arms.

The next morning Denise was drinking coffee when the phone rang; she saw the caller ID and smiled "Hey, what's going on?"

"Hi, Denise," Claudia Joy said gently. "How are you? I wanted to call last night but Michael said not to."

"I'm good, just the normal pregnancy stuff, but I'm good," she said thinking that was what she was referring to.

"You are so much stronger than I am," Claudia Joy said complimenting her friend. "I couldn't have taken that kind of news so well."

"What news?" Denise asked sipping her tea.

"Didn't Frank tell you? Michael said..." Claudia Joy was beginning to think she was saying too much.

"Didn't Frank tell me what? Claudia Joy what's going on?" she asked her.

"I've...never mind, Denise, I'm sorry I..." Claudia Joy didn't know what to say.

"Claudia Joy tell me, please," she said beginning to get upset.

"Okay, I'm so sorry, Denise. Michael told me Frank was going to tell you before Major Davis got there last night," Claudia Joy sputtered. "I guess he..."

Denise cut Claudia Joy off when Frank came in from his run. "I'll call you later; I think Frank should tell me whatever he needs to tell me himself."

Frank froze, he knew he was in trouble now, he had to think fast.

Denise started to cry before Frank even spoke. She put her face in her hands and just sobbed.

Frank walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Dee?" he said, this was a mess and he wanted it to be over as fast as possible.

"What were you supposed to tell me before Jordana came over last night?" Denise asked looking at him. "What could it have been that Claudia Joy called to see if I was okay?"

"Okay Dee, I'm just going to tell you because you need to know, while I was on tour in Iraq, umm, Jordana and I got close," he said whispering the last three words.

"Close? Close how? Close like you and Michael close? Close like you and me close?" Denise asked trying not to judge him. She'd had an affair, he'd been hurt but he forgave her. She wanted to give him a chance.

"Not as close as you and I Denise I swear," he said.

"Tell me," Denise said. "I told you everything about me and Mac, you owe me that."

"We didn't sleep together Dee, I wouldn't let it go that far," he told her. "But she and I got close, it was while we were separated and it was a mistake" he added

"Did you confide in her?" Denise asked. "Did you hold her in your arms?"

"Yes, but honey it didn't mean anything, I swear," he said.

"Then why do you still write to her? Why didn't you tell her we were still married? Or that I am..." She started to cry. "Am having a baby."

"She and I kept in contact because we are friends, and I didn't tell her we were married or about the baby because after that night it was strictly work, Denise please forgive me I am so sorry," he said wanting to hold her but afraid she would reject his touch.

"As silly as this sounds, I'm...I'm glad you had someone to listen to you then," Denise said. "But I'd rather have been told before I invited her into our home. She is not just a friend to you, Frank. Not in her mind."

"I know Dee and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I really am I should have told you," he said

Denise smiled at him and kissed him, "I love you. Now shower because we have an ultrasound in 45 minutes."

Frank smiled brightly, glad that he had told her and that it was over. "I love you too, be right back," he told her heading to take a shower and get ready for her doctor's appointment.

The appointment went very well. The doctor was no longer concerned Denise would have premature labor and was happy with the baby's size. He was unhappy that Denise hadn't gained more weight and addressed this with her and Frank. He also addressed her noticeable tiredness.

"Denise I am concerned about your lack of weight gain, you've only gained 13 pounds and you should have have gained at least twenty if not more. Are you eating well?" he asked her looking at both her and Frank.

"Yeah," Denise said fidgeting with her hands. "I'm just not keeping it down."

"Denise why didn't you tell me?" Frank asked her.

"Didn't want you to worry," she said shyly.

"Denise, you can't keep things like this from me, I need to know if you are sick," he told her.

"I'm not," Denise argued. "What can I do to correct the nausea?"

"Avoid stress, eat frequent small meals, and try to stay off your feet for more than an hour at a time. Some women your age have complications that start with nausea, swollen legs, and frequent urination. One of those is gestational diabetes, which I want to test you for immediately."

"Okay," Denise said quietly, she hoped the tests came back clear.

Frank was less than pleased with her as they went to lunch.

"Frank I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"Mad's not the word," Frank sighed. "Worried. Baby, why?"

"I just didn't want you to worry, you've been sick and I knew if I told you, you would worry, I didn't want to make things worse," she told him quietly.

"Look, I'm better, okay?" Frank said kissing her cheek. "I didn't have any of the things they said I had, I'm fine, so stop protecting me."

"Frank I have to protect you. I want you to be around when this baby is born and if you keep getting stressed I'm afraid I am going to lose you," she told him honestly.

"I'm not going anywhere, except to feed my wife and baby," Frank said holding her close.

Today had been a nice day, Frank and Denise had been out all day, they went to eat, then went to the park and sat at a bench and watched all the children play, they couldn't wait to be able to do this with their baby. Then they had gone and rented movies to take home and watch, now they were snuggled up in bed as the movie came to an end.

"I am tired tonight," Frank said stretching his arm around her. "You feel okay? Nothing revisit you from earlier?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she told him laying her head on his shoulder.

"Good," he said smiling before kissing her and quickly falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Denise was awake by the bugle call in the morning. Frank had a meeting with Michael about returning to full duty. He slept through Reveille, the alarm, and Jeremy running out of the house five minutes late for PT. Denise went to their room to wake him.

"Frank, honey time to wake up," she said kissing his cheek trying to wake him.

He stirred, "Hey." It was clear he was still very tired.

"Hey, you slept like a rock this morning. you feeling okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, little tired. Big day yesterday." He got out of bed fighting dizziness and a headache. "You have to go to that FRG thing right?

"Yeah, I need to get going," she said as she straightened their bed.

"You better get a move on," Frank said kissing her. "I'll get my own breakfast."

"You sure?" she asked as she finished getting ready.

"Yeah, go, have fun. I'll see you for lunch." He kissed her again then went to the shower to try and wake himself up.

Denise said her goodbyes and left, Frank was still battling dizziness and the headache, Jeremy came home not knowing his father was ill.

Jeremy was welcomed by the scent of his mother's coffee and the sound of his father becoming sick in his parents' bathroom. He'd seen his mom so he knew his dad was alone. He hurried to Frank, "Dad? Again? Same thing?"

"No son, I'm sure it's nothing," He tried to stand up but was too dizzy.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Jeremy said. "You need help?"

"No, I got it," Frank said waiting for the dizziness to pass. It finally did, in enough time for another wave of nausea to grab hold.

"Dad, maybe you need to go to Mercer," Jeremy told his father.

"It's just something I ate. I'll just lie down," Frank said his breathing getting heavy. "I'll lie down with the oxygen; it helped when your mother did it."

"Okay," Jeremy sighed, he helped his father back to bed and placed the oxygen mask over his face.

Jeremy didn't leave the house again that day; he kept careful watch over his father and got his things ready for deployment. He'd heard Frank get sick on and off and saw him stumble once on the way back from the bathroom but all in all it didn't seem too bad, though he knew his mom would freak when she got home.

The first thing out of Denise's mouth when she arrived at her house was, "Where's your father?"

"He's in bed?" Jeremy said it more like a question. He was terrified of how his mother would handle this.

Denise didn't say another word and took off toward the bedroom to see Frank laying there with the mask on his face.

"He said he's fine," Jeremy told her quickly following her. "He said the last time you gave him the mask and he felt better."

"Anytime he needs that thing he is NOT fine!" Denise was getting more upset by the minute.

"He said he was, he threw up some but he walked himself and all. Looked like his coffee was too strong," Jeremy said trying to calm his mother down.

"Oh God! Jeremy that's not coffee, that means he's bleeding in his stomach!" She was working up to terrified. She thought this had passed.

"No, it was black, like coffee," Jeremy insisted. "It wasn't red like that one time."

Denise sighed, her little boy was just that sometimes, so she played into his delusion. "Oh okay, well still, did you ask him if he needed to go to Mercer?"

"Yeah, he said no, he wanted to lie down and use the mask," Jeremy told her. "He said you gave it to him once and he felt better. I have to go to the PX for some filters, I'm out, is it cool?"

"Yeah its fine, you go, I'll be here with him," she told him.

Denise kicked off her shoes and curled up on the bed next to Frank. He was sweating and breathing hard, she placed her fingers on his neck to check his pulse, it was too fast to count. She tried to wake him.

"Frank, wake up." She shook him gently.

He responded to her touch and looked for her. "Dee?" His voice was weak and breathy.

"Yeah honey, it's me. How are you feeling?" she asked him softly.

"Not feeling good, so tired," he said breathing very faster, then suddenly slow. "Can you feed Jeremy? Need a break."

Denise look at him confused. "Honey what are you talking about Jeremy is at the PX getting ready for his deployment."

Slowly he moved his hand to her belly, "Jeremy."

"No honey, Jeremy is already here, he is all grown up," she told him.

Frank looked at her like he had no idea what she was talking about. He started to drift off on her.

"Frank! Honey stay with me!" She was afraid to let him go to sleep.

He fought the fatigue, "Water?"

"Sure." She ran to the kitchen and got him a glass and hurried back to his side.

Frank tried to reach for the glass but neither arm obeyed. Denise held his head and helped him drink only for another symptoms to rear its head. He wasn't able to swallow even the smallest sip.

Denise became very worried. "Frank we need to go to Mercer, you are getting worse."

He was looking at her but didn't seem to be seeing her, his breathing sped up again as if he was very afraid, the slowed to nearly undetectable before stopping altogether.

Denise knew how to handle this; she remained calm and began doing CPR on her lifeless husband.

"Mom!" she called out between breaths hoping her mother was home.

Elizabeth came running in noticing the distress in her daughter's voice "Honey what is it?"she asked then noticed her son-in-law laying there.

"Call 911 , call the Holden's and have someone find Jeremy," she ordered giving another two rescue breaths. "Now!"

Frank's breathing started again after a few breaths but remained weak and inadequate. Denise knew it was now or never, she prayed as she held him until help arrived. Once it did she collapsed into her mother's arms.

"Mom what is happening to him? This is crazy! One minute he is fine, the next he stops breathing!" She cried hard holding onto her mother.

"I don't know baby," Elizabeth said rocking Denise in her arms. "But you, you do know. You know Frank, you know medicine, you know how to help him."

"Mom those doctors can say what they want, that wasn't a stroke the other night," she told her

"No, it wasn't," Elizabeth agreed. "He'd have been far more debilitated, right?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"And it comes in cycles? He has ups and downs?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, one minute he is fine and the next he is sick as a dog," she was slowly putting the pieces together in her mind.

"What triggers it?" Elizabeth pressed. "Or is it random?'

"Random, most of the time and sometimes stress triggers it," Denise recalled. "It's almost like it's connected to spike in his blood pressure."

"What about the first episode he had? Was that keeping with what the doctors said it was?"

"Not really," she answered. "The symptoms made sense, his heart rate was tachy, he had a hard time breathing, it made sense, but not for Frank. He's not one to panic. He's trained not to."

"Think, Denise," Elizabeth encouraged. "You are his wife, you are a nurse, you are his nurse, think and you'll know. Now let's go, he'll wake up and make himself sicker if you aren't there."

Michael was already there talking to the doctors when Denise arrived. She walked up to them said hello, the firmly stated her wishes, "I want you to do a full cardiac work-up, including enzymes, chest X-ray and EKG. I want a head CT and MRI with contrast. I want a full blood work up, counts, electrolytes, toxicological and a full one, test for anything related to diesel, exhaust, foreign bacteria, molds, metals, everything and then you tell me what's wrong with him, you get it right this time or I will personally sue you, the hospital, and the Army. Do you understand?"

"Okay Mrs. Sherwood calm down we will do everything we can to help your husband," the assured her more to placate her than to help her.

"You said that before, he's been diagnosed with everything from anxiety to stroke and he keeps getting worse. Fix it now," Denise said still calm though inside she was shaking.

"Okay we will," the doctor replied and went to work doing what Denise had said. She had General Holden as back up, he had to obey her.

Denise looked at Michael, "How is he? Did you see him yet?"

"Yeah I saw him, he is not looking good Denise, but I'm sure he will be fine in a few days," Michael told her trying to comfort her anyway he could.

"Where's Jeremy?" Denise asked. She was starting to lose her control.

"He is on his way," Michael told her.

No sooner than Michael said that, Jeremy came around the corner. "Mom, how is Dad? Are you okay? What did the doctor say?" he asked in a rush and was breathless from running in the hospital.

"The doctor said most likely stroke," Michael replied. "Brain stem, but your mother said test him for everything. He's unconscious, on a ventilator, and listed as extremely critical. I hadn't had the chance to tell you, Denise. He's in ICU."

"I want to see him," Denise said immediately starting to walk towards the elevator. Jeremy, Michael, and Elizabeth followed her.

"Denise, maybe that's not such a good idea," Elizabeth said hurrying to catch up with her.

"Mom, if it were me Frank would move Heaven and earth to get to me no matter what, I have to be with him. We don't know what this is, this could be the last time I…I can't let him be alone, Mom. I can't," Denise told her mother fearing the worst but not wanting to upset Jeremy and more than he was already.

"Okay honey, your right. I'm sorry, let's go see him." Elizabeth was trying her best to control her daughter's upset.

Denise had seen so many sick people in her career and she's cared for everyone of them, but she'd never seen Frank look anything other than strong and vibrant except these last week's so this was hard on her. Still, she took a deep breath and went to his side. She touched his cheek, his hand and the corner of his lips with her fingers. "I know you can hear me. I know you can and I'm going to be right here. You don't have to be afraid, you don't have to be brave or strong, but you do have to fight, Frank. We are going to fix it, I promise, but you have to fight until we know how to help you."

Frank remained motionless and unresponsive, but denies knew she had heard him, she could feel it.

Jeremy walked in and went to stand beside his mother, placing his arm around her shoulder, he had been crying and his face was red along with his eyes. "He has to fight this mom," he told her.

"When I found out I was having you, your Dad and I had been married less than three months and at first he wasn't very happy about it, it wasn't how we planned it," Denise said trying to comfort her little boy. "But once it sank it he was so happy, Jeremy, everything about him changed, he lived for me and for you. I told him I knew the baby was going to be a boy and he teased me mercilessly about superstitions until you came and he got the call he had a son. When I found out about this one, I knew immediately it was going to be what it is and I was right again, so I know in my heart your dad is going to come through this just fine, we can't give up on him, he never gave up on us Jeremy. We came let him down."

"Your right mom, and we won't let him down," Jeremy said hugging his mother.

Denise and Jeremy kept vigil for hours and Frank's condition continued to decline slowly. Finally after nearly ten hours one of the doctors in charge of Frank's care came in to speak to Denise, "Mrs. Sherwood, we have some news about your husband."

Denise looked at him scared but ready to hear it. "What is wrong with my husband?"

"His kidneys are failing," the doctor said without preamble. "So is his heart and lungs. We are still waiting on a lot of the results to come in but we saw in his service record your husband served in Iraq with your son. I'd like to run some tests on Jeremy and try to see if there are any abnormalities in his tests. That might give us a better idea of what's happening with your husband, but you were right, this isn't caused by a stroke or anything related to it."

"Do you think he got something from being in Iraq?" she asked the doctor.

"I don't know," the doctor sighed. "There is so much information coming back from the tests we are trying our best to wade through it all, he has symptoms of a lot of things but then others are contraindicative to those things, what I'm hoping is if we see elevations or differences in your son's blood it'll give a better idea where to look."

"Okay do the test, whatever it takes," Jeremy spoke up, ready to go with the doctor.

The doctor took Jeremy and left Denise with Frank. For the first time since he'd been admitted she was having a hard time believing he'd leave this hospital the same person he was when he came in. She laid her head on Frank's chest and began to cry, she was already grieving, whether she knew it or not.

Michael entered the room shortly after Jeremy and the doctor left and saw denies crying "Denise, Frank is going to be fine," he told her hoping he would be right and that she would believe him.

"No, Michael, he's not," Denise sobbed. "The doctor was just here, he's got multisystem organ failure now, that's the beginning of a very bad end."

"Oh God denies, is there anything I can do to help you? I know that must have been the hardest thing in the world to hear," he said trying to comfort her.

"You can't give me what I need, Michael. I need Frank to pull through this, but I'm a nurse, I know the reality, you can pull through if one system starts to fail, maybe two, maybe three, but not four, not four and he's at three already. They have my son now, they are testing him…The rest of his unit in Iraq, do you know where they are, the ones that are state side?" Denise had an idea.

"Yeah," Michael nodded. "Most of them are still on Post or living around Charleston. I'll see what I can do. Why?"

"I want you to see if they'll be willing to get blood tests. The doctor is testing Jeremy to see if anything in his blood matches abnormalities in Frank's blood. If the other members were tested too…" Denise trailed off. "Maybe we'd find out what is doing this fast enough to help him and if not, Frank would want something to come of this, he'd want others to get help sooner."

"Yeah, he would," Michael agreed. "I'll start tracking them down."

Michael left to do as promise and once again Denise was alone with her husband, she held his hand. "We're close now, my love. We are I can feel it. Hold on," she told him placing his limp hand on her tummy. "Please, for me and the baby, for everyone, please, please, hold on."


	20. Chapter 20

Denise was touched by how many members of Frank's Iraq unit stepped up to try to help diagnose his illness, they all stopped to visit him and pay their respects to Denise and Jeremy who was set to deploy any day.

The doctor that had originally delivered the news of Frank's multi system failure came in to see her about two days after this all began. "Mrs. Sherwood, your son's blood tests and tests of some other members of Frank's unit have helped us determine what is wrong with him. It doesn't explain the severity but we know how to try and treat it. Jeremy's blood showed a lead level of about 32 micrograms per deciliter, borderline high for a healthy young adult; in comparison Frank's levels are over 150 micrograms per deciliter, catastrophic for even the healthiest of adult, which Frank was not when the final exposure took place."

"So it is exposure to lead that's making him so sick, how do we treat it?" Finally some answers.

"Quickly," the doctor replied. "First, I suggest we filter the blood and try to purify it using therapeutic plasmapheresis but there are risks involved, he's weak and many patients do go into shock, it could kill him. But the toxicity will kill him if we don't do something now. Once that's done, we put him on dialysis and hope his kidneys jump start on their own, following that we'll proceed with chelation treatment and other medical remedies. We'll need your consent to begin this process."

Denise thought hard for a moment, knowing either way she could lose him was not what she wanted to hear but finally said, "Okay do it." She knew it was their last chance.

Denise signed her name and entrusted Frank to the doctor. Jeremy declared, "I'm not leaving. Not until he's well."

"Jeremy, you are set to deploy in two days, I will be here with him, you can't not go, you may get into serious trouble and that won't help me or your father," Denise said, she wished he could stay here too, but knew he had to go.

"I promised him, Mom," Jeremy told Denise. "I promised him I'd take care of you and I will not leave you. They can court martial me if they want, I'm not leaving you," Jeremy was adamant about it but Denise knew the facts.

"Jeremy you getting a court martial will only make him worry and add more stress on him, you need to go, we will be fine."

"We'll see," Jeremy said backing off for the moment as the doctor's came to take Frank for his treatments.

"Mrs. Sherwood, you need to go home and rest," the doctor told her. "He'll need you very much as he recovers and you need to be rested."

She was still clinging to Frank's hand. "What if he needs me now?"

"He won't need you now, Mrs. Sherwood," the doctor said. "He'll be in the OR, then isolation while we filter his blood. He'll need you when he wakes up, he'll need help with everything as he regains his strength, that's what he'll need. That and a healthy wife and baby."

She sighed, "Okay, but I expect you to call me as soon as he is done with this, and if anything changes."

With the doctor's promise Denise left for home. The news she'd been praying for came the last night before Jeremy's deployment. She was in the tub taking a lukewarm bath to relax her stiffened back muscles when the phone rang. Elizabeth answered it then went to find Denise, "Denise, you've got to get to the hospital. Frank wants to see you."

"Is he okay?" She asked getting out and quickly drying off she rushed to put clothes on and grabbed her purse.

"Okay enough to be awake and worried about you," Elizabeth replied. "I'll wait for Jeremy. Give him my best."

Denise arrived at the hospital and rushed in, she went to the front desk, and they told her where to find her husband. She rushed back to see him laying there awake, she walked in with a smile on her face. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I've felt better but I've felt worse," Frank said reaching for Denise's hand. "Still don't feel like I have any energy, kind of tired, but not like before, more like I've just been sick. How are you? You and the baby okay?"

"Yeah we are great, can't wait for you to come home," she said smiling.

"Doctor says it'll be a bit yet before they let me out, but God, Dee I can't wait to be home with you, we have a lot to do to get ready for the baby. We don't even have a crib," Frank said laughing for the first time with genuine happiness on his face.

"I know but we have plenty of time, I can't wait for you to be home, I miss you so much."

He squeezed her hand, "Oh, God, Dee, how did this happen? How did we get here?" he asked lying back into the pillows. "Really, I don't know how this happened."

"I don't really know either, Frank. We are lucky I guess," she said placing her hand on her belly.

"Lucky?" Frank was surprised at her reaction. "You call this lucky?"

"No, I meant me getting pregnant." She was afraid she had upset him.

"That's lucky, sure, but I meant everything else," Frank said. "Michael left a little while ago, brought me a gift. It's on the table." Denise could tell Frank was upset.

She went over and looked at the "gift" he was referring to, they were medical discharge papers "Frank I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound...I mean," She stumbled over her word trying to fix this but couldn't

"You knew about this?" he asked her more accusing than inquiring.

"No, of course not," she said walking back to sit beside him.

"Then why did you stutter so much when you saw them?" Frank pulled away from her touch. He was hurting, he was still sick, and now he was hurting.

Denise tried to calm him. "Because I'm trying to say the right thing, I don't want to say something to upset you."

"Like lying to me won't upset me," Frank snapped. "You know how I feel about lies, Denise!"

"I'm not lying frank, I swear, I had no idea!" She was losing her cool.

"Fine, whatever," Frank said brushing her off. "So uh, tell me about the baby. You feel all right?"

She swallowed her emotion, he didn't believe her, and that hurt. "I feel fine."

"Staying off your feet?" he asked. He was so cold, so distant; she'd never seen him like this, not even after her affair was he this cruel.

"Yeah," she answered and looked at her lap avoiding eye contact.

"Then what the heck are you crying for?" he asked knowing she was seconds from tears. "Honestly, Dee, this is going to have to stop. I can't deal with this sobby business for another four months, I can't do it."

"Fine, whatever, I'm going to go;" she said tears now streaming down her face she stood and walked to the door.

She left the hospital and drove to her house to find her mom's car there; she walked inside to find her mother sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

Elizabeth looked up, "How's Frank? You're back so quickly," she said to Denise. She knew something was wrong.

At the mention of Frank's name she lost it and started sobbing.

Elizabeth opened arms to her daughter, "Oh, baby. Come here now," Elizabeth crooned. "He's all right? Is he worse?"

She laid her head in her mother's lap. "He's fine, he's a jerk but he is fine."

"Jerk, that's a new way for you to describe him," Elizabeth said stroking Denise's hair. "What makes him that?"

"He snapped at me because Michael gave him medical discharge papers and he thinks I knew about it and when I said I didn't he accused me of lying to him, then I got upset and he asked me why I was crying and said he couldn't put up with this for another four months," she rambled.

"Oh, Denise, he's had a really bad shock to his system, honey," Elizabeth soothed. "He didn't mean it. I'm sure he's sorry."

"No he isn't, I'm never going back there," she declared even though her mother knew better.

"Yes you are," Elizabeth comforted. "You love him, even when he's being a, what was it, jerk. Now, Michael's the real problem. Telling a seriously ill man with a pregnant wife he's losing his livelihood without so much as a by your leave. That's down right mean."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "You're right, I'll be back. I'm going over there," she said getting up and leaving before her mother had a chance to respond.

Elizabeth smiled, that was her baby girl, sweet and delicate with a heart of gold and a will of iron, and she was proud.

The Holden's were at dinner when Denise arrived. Claudia Joy answered the door, "I need to see Michael," Denise said without preamble.

"Sure," she said and went to get Michael and came back and stood behind him.

"What can I do for you Denise, is Frank alright?" he asked clueless as to why she was there.

"Don't you even PRETEND to care about how Frank is, not after what you did to him," Denise snapped. "He almost died, do you get that Michael, he almost died and what does he get from his SUPPOSED best friend when he wakes up from having his entire body filtered because of the ARMY, not a thank you for risking you butt while I sit on mine and give orders, not a how do you feel, Frank, no, he gets a nice knowing you but we can't use damaged goods so get out! You broke his heart, Michael and that just might do what the poison didn't. And it'll be your fault. I will blame you if this baby grows up without a daddy. Make no mistake about that!"

Claudia Joy and Michael both stood shocked. "Denise, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset him." He didn't know what else to say.

"It couldn't have waited until he was home?" she asked tears clogging her throat. "It could have waited until I was there for him; you left him alone after that news, in that kind of pain. How could you, Michael? How could you?" she asked. She turned to Claudia Joy, "And you, how can you stand there and defend what he did? How?"

"Denise, I'm not defending him, I had no idea," she said not wanting in the middle of this.

"Frank thinks I knew about this, so I won't accuse you of knowing like he did me," Denise said. "I just want an answer Michael. How could you do that to someone who saved time and again? Someone you claim to love? How?"

"Denise I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset him but its protocol," Michael said immediately regretting that last part.

"Protocol? Did Frank think about protocol when he gave the orders that got your unit out of a jam in Kosovo even though he was two pay grades lower? Did he? Did he think of it when he risked his career defending you when Lenore called you a racist?" Denise asked. "I thought I knew who you were Michael, Frank always said you can tell who your friends are when you see who's coming in the door while everyone is going out. Looks like he was right."

"Denise, I am Frank's friend, it isn't me, it's the army," he defended.

"The Army made the rule, you chose to enforce it the day he woke up from a traumatic illness when he was by himself, what Army made you do that?" she held his eyes with hers, anyone could see her husband's pain reflected in her eyes.

He sighed. "You're right, it wasn't right of me to tell him this soon, I will go over and apologize first thing tomorrow morning."

Denise squared her shoulders and shook her head, "No, you won't. I don't want you coming anywhere near my husband again. Ever!"

Denise stormed off and got back into her car, instead of going back home she went back to the hospital, she walked into Frank's room. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," he said shifting in bed. "You have the look."

"What look?"She asked not moving any further into the room.

"The one that says I'm Denise Sherwood, don't mess with me," Frank said laughing. "Come closer, I won't bite you I promise."

"Yeah well I learned it from being married to you," she said stepping closer but not close enough for either of them to touch.

"No, were tough as nails even before I married you. I remember trying to sneak a girl into my room in the hospital right after we met, you were so feisty, made me love you more." He was talking softly now, gently, as if nothing happened. "Why so far away? Who hurt you?"

"You," she murmured and looked at the floor.

"Me? Dee, Baby, I haven't seen you all day, what are you talking about?" Frank asked honestly confused.

"Frank, I just saw you a couple hours ago. You accused me of lying about knowing about the discharge papers, then I got upset and you told me you couldn't put up with this for another four months," she recounted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm sorry I hurt you because I'd never want to," Frank said honestly. "Guess I'm still a little confused, hmm? Will you come here?"

She hesitated for a moment then walked to stand at his bedside, but still avoided eye contact.

"Sit down, you can't stay on your feet so long," Frank said the picture of caring and concern he usually was.

She sat in the chair beside his bed. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, sore," he replied. "Lucky to be alive. I'd never been so scared in my life, it's like I lost control of my body, all I remember is your face. I'm so sorry I put you through that, Sweetheart."

"Don't apologize it's not your fault," she said finally looking at him and smiling.

"Come on up here with me," he invited. "I miss having my arms around you. Baby kicking a lot?"

"Yeah, it's active today," she said but didn't move from her seat.

"Can I feel?" he asked. He wanted her in his arms so bad, she looked tired and wounded, like a little bird, but he knew how strong she was underneath.

"Sure." She stood to let him feel the baby.

Instead of touching her tummy he reached for her arms instead.

She stiffened at his touch and closed her eyes, he had hurt her and she wasn't ready to forgive him yet but she was weak when it came to him.

"Come here, Sweetheart. Please," he coaxed and pulled her just a little. "I didn't mean to hurt you; I'd never want to do that."

She sighed and gave in and sat on his bed beside him "Are you really getting tired of me?" she asked, now insecure of her place, the hormones and his illness had taken their toll.

"Did I say that?" Frank really didn't remember her visit at all. He was appalled at himself.

"Yeah," she said.

Her sad tone made the whole even come rushing back, Michael's visit, the papers, and Denise's wounded look as she fled the room in tears. "I remember," he sighed. "God, Denise no. I'd like to see more smiles and less tears but I'm not tired of you, never. Okay? Where did you go when you left here?" He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Home and ranted to my mother, then went and tore Michael limb from limb!" She was getting angry just thinking about him.

"Anything left of him?" Frank asked starting to laugh at his usually quiet, calm wife going after a seasoned Army officer head to head. He cuddled her closer and kissed her head.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't left when I did, might be a different story, the nerve of that man!"

"We'll make it through," he comforted. "We will, don't go upsetting yourself. When am I getting out of here?"

"In a few days, as soon as you're strong enough," she said and snuggled into his arms carful of all the wires and IV's.

"Did permanent damage, didn't it?" he asked, he already knew he just needed to hear her say it and needed her promise he wasn't alone.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'm here whenever you need me," she assured him holding his eyes with her own so he knew she meant every word.

He nodded, choked up, "Don't have a chance in Hell of keeping my career, do I?"

"You might, let's just take it one day at a time," she said gently.

That was good enough, "Ouch! I felt that one!" he said laughing. "How do you put up with that?"

"With what?" she asked.

"The constant whatever the heck he's doing in there," Frank laughed. "Soccer, making wine?"

She laughed, "Because it doesn't hurt, you men are just babies."

"Hey, I'm recovering here," Frank said tickling her side. "Be nice to me."

Denise only smiled and snuggled closer to him, she was content to stay like that, close to one another safe and protected, but she knew nothing could last forever, still she fell asleep feeling safer than she had in a long time, they could make it through, they really could.

The next day Michael showed up at the hospital and asked for Frank Sherwood, but the nurse stopped him "Sir, you are not allowed near Colonel Sherwood per his wife's instruction. I'm sorry."

"I beg your pardon?" Michael asked. "I'm his CO, I want to see him. Now."

"His wife has his POA and she put you on the do not admit list," she replied.

"She doesn't have the right to do that," Michael argued. "Get her on the phone. You have her number."

"Yes sir," she said and called Denise, Denise picked up the phone and she handed it to Michael.

"What room is he in Denise?" Michael asked. "I'm not kidding; I want to know what room he's in."

"No Michael, I told you I do not want you near him." Denise was firm in her resolve to protect her husband.

"He's a grown man, Denise. Let him make that choice," Michael argued.

She sighed angrily, "Fine. Honey, Michael wants to see you; you want to see him or no?"

"Hang up the phone, Dee," Frank told her. "Hang it up."

She did as he asked and hung up the phone with Michael still on the other end. "What is it?"

"Is having him in here going to upset you?" he asked. "I'd like to talk this bit out with him, but not at your expense or our baby's. So be sure you can handle it."

"Yeah I can handle it; if I start to get upset I will leave the room. I won't jeopardize the baby."

"Okay, call them back and let him come in, if I think it's too much on you, I'll ask him to leave, okay?" he said squeezing her hand. "We're a team right?"

"Right," she said smiling at him, she called the nurse's desk and told them to let Michael come to the room.

Michael walked into the room and was met with Denise's acid stare and Frank looking emotionless, he walked toward the couple "Frank, Denise."

"Sir," Frank greeted. "I heard you had a bit of an altercation with my wife. Upset her quite a bit, not something I appreciate in her condition or in mine."

"Yes Frank, my apologies that wasn't my intention in the least," Michael said.

"Why don't we just get this done then?" Frank was all business. "I plan to use my leave before I accept a discharge. Part of that time I plan to be working to get back up to par and make the physical reqs for my duty station. Am I to understand that isn't acceptable?"

When Michael didn't reply Frank looked at Denise, "Dee, take a walk, honey."

"First I just have to say something, you Michael Holden make me sick, you do something like this and then come in here acting like a saint," she said angrily and got up to leave. "It's pathetic, it's truly pathetic." With that she left the men staring after her.

When Denise was gone Frank spoke up, "Denise is feeling a little protective right now. Forgive me for that."

"That's quite all right, I deserved that," Michael said.

"She's been a little hard to manage these last couple days, seems it results from an issue that developed during a period of time I don't remember very well," Frank said. "Care to tell me your side of things. I know Dee can be unreasonable."

"She came over upset and angry at me, with good reason, she yelled a little then turned and left and told me to stay away from you," he explained.

"A wish you chose not to respect obviously," Frank sighed. "Look, let's cut all the crap, am I in or am I out? Straight talk."

"I talked to some people pulled some strings, you're in for now, but I don't know how long."

"But if I can get back, pass all the tests and stuff, we're good?" Frank asked. He knew Denise would cry her heart out when he told her he planned to work that hard but he had to prove he could do it.

"Yes if you can do that you won't go anywhere, but don't do anything to injure yourself further, if you do I may have to retire and move to Mexico to keep Denise from killing me, even then I'm not sure I'd be safe."

"It's me she's going to yell at now, not you," Frank laughed. "I think I'll tell while I'm still in the hospital in case I need medical attention."

Michael nodded "She just cares about you."

"I know," Frank replied. "Ask her to come back in then get off post."

"You go it," Michael said and left the room, he found Denise in the hallway.

Denise was pacing with one hand on her back and the other on her belly when Michael approached. "He better not be upset," she warned.

"He isn't, don't worry," Michael replied. "Look, Denise, I really am sorry, I didn't mean to cause you to be upset." She could tell by his tone and expression he meant it.

"I wasn't upset, Michael. I can take it, but right now he can't. He doesn't understand how fragile his health really is. I'm glad he has to leave the Army; you just could have found another way of telling him. You hurt him Michael, that's what I reacted to," Denise explained. "No one hurts him and doesn't hear from me. No one."

"Yeah, I got that and again, I am sorry. Truce?" he asked offering his hand for her to shake.

"Sure," Denise agreed shaking Michael's hand. "I better get back to Frank."

Denise walked back into Frank's room. "I got you some berries," she said handing him a fruit cup. "Baby and I had a slightly less healthy snack. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but Dee you and I need to talk." He hoped this went well but he was sure it wouldn't.

"Okay," she said settling next to him. "I already spoke to Michael."

"I figured you did, is he still alive?" he asked only half joking. Denise was fierce in protective mode without the benefit of hormones.

"Yes, we called a truce," Denise replied. "Was that what you needed to speak to me about?"

"Um, well honey, I've decided that it might be a good idea to start working harder so I don't have to leave the army," he said quickly.

"What?" Denise said honestly surprised. "Did he talk you into this?"

"No honey, it was my idea," he said ready for her to start hitting him any second.

"Frank, do you understand what's happened to your body? Really understand it?" Denise asked. "You can't do those things anymore, honey. I know you want to, but you can't. Your body won't let you, honey."

"I can Denise, and I have to try," he said forcefully.

"Why?" she asked tearing up. "Why do you want to push yourself so hard? You didn't see what I saw, Frank. I never want to see you that sick again and I will if you do this. Don't put me through that. Please."

"Dee, look I know you're scared, but baby, I have to do this I can't give up and not fight," he told her trying to get her to understand.

"You aren't giving up, if you weren't a fighter you'd be dead, Frank. We were this close," she gestured with her fingers. "You kidneys shut down, your heart was failing, your lungs were failing, you stomach was bleeding all at once and you think if you don't make it back into rank and file you're a quitter, when you've already fought so much? I don't understand that." Big tears now and wide brown eyes.

Frank sighed, he hated this. "Dee please don't cry sweetheart, I am doing this so we can stay on post and I can be a soldier like I always have been," he said and took her hand. "I'm not doing this to hurt you."

"Why is it so important that you stay a soldier?" she asked him. "You can do so many other things."

"I know Dee but this is what I've always done, it's what I know," he explained.

"I can't talk you out of this, can I?" she asked him, her voice cracking.

"No honey, but please don't worry. I'll be okay," he whispered softly.

She looked into his eyes, "Would it matter if I begged you not to do this? Please do not do this, take the discharge, we'll work it out."

Frank sighed it was getting difficult to tell her he wouldn't change his mind. "Dee I need to do this." He hoped she would understand.

She took a deep breath and reached out to touch his cheek, Frank knew Denise well, her soft skin on his was not what it seemed, it was not a loving caress, it was instead a gesture of resignation.

"Get some rest okay," she said sliding off the bed, tears still falling.

"Where you going?" he asked and reached to take her hand to stop her from leaving him.

"Home," she replied. "You're getting out of here tomorrow and there's a lot to do. You aren't strong enough to do a lot on your own just yet and I'm getting too big to help you with much, so I have to improvise. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

He nodded to her and watched her go before lying back and closing his eyes to keep his own tears from betraying the deep crack in his heart.


	21. Chapter 21

Frank lay on his bed later that night staring at the wall. It hurt to know Denise was against his desire to get back into shape, to stay with the life he knew. The door opened and he smiled hoping she had returned, but she hadn't. "Hey," Frank greeted his visitor.

"Hey Frank," the voice said and he was beyond shocked to see none other than Jordana Davis standing at the door.

"Major Davis," he said trying to be formal. "What brings you here?"

"Just came to check on you," she replied and came closer to him.

"Going home tomorrow," he said but his voice held a sadness that was easy to detect and to exploit.

"That's good, you ready to go home?" she asked.

"Doc says so," Frank shrugged. "Don't feel ready, but I miss Denise and the baby's coming soon."

"If you don't feel ready, tell the doctor," she said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Frank groaned a little at the tender touch, his body still ached deep into the muscles and bones, but he'd never tell Denise that. Still the slight pressure relieved some of the pain.

Jordana smiled. "Frank, I haven't forgotten about that night in my quarters, I never will. Have you?" she asked huskily, she was loving the power.

"No," Frank confessed. "You understand why we didn't, couldn't, Denise is my wife and I love her, Jordana."

"Then where is she Frank? Why isn't she here with you?" she whispered and reached out and touched his cheek.

"She's home getting things ready, Jeremy's deployed so it's all on her," Frank said naturally leaning into her touch. He was heartsick this night, like he was that night in her quarters and Jordana knew it.

"Well I can stay so you won't be alone," she said and moved her hand so her thumb grazed his bottom lip slightly then came to rest on his shoulder.

"Jordana, this isn't right," Frank said with no strength in his voice. What she didn't know was it was a lack of physical strength he suffered from, not emotional, though often they were one in the same.

"What? Nothing is happening Frank." she said innocently but smiling on the inside.

"You're touching me," he said. "I'm not imagining that, am I?"

"Yeah but it's not going any farther," she said smiling at him.

"That night," Frank said softly. "All I wanted was someone to stop the pain. I wonder," he admitted. "I wonder what would have happened if I let go, just that once."

"Then things would be a whole lot different," she said. "Did you want to let go Frank?" she asked and reached to take his hand.

"Yes," he admitted. "But vows are vows. And Dee's been here through this, but in her condition I can't be honest with her."

"But you can always be honest with me Frank, what is it you really want?" she asked her voice low and seductive.

He closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillows, relaxing, "I just want the pain to stop."

He didn't do anything; he just lay back wishing for even a second all the pain, physical and emotional would just go away.

"Tell me what's on your mind Frank?" she said.

"This thing kicked me around pretty good," Frank admitted. "Lots of damage to my muscles, some organ damage, Dee says some heart valve damage. I'm out of the Army if I can't make the PT reqs and Dee's not on board with me wanting to get back. In fact, she dead set against it."

"Well she's probably just worried, but this is who you are, you're army," she said still softly rubbing his arm.

"I know, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me," Frank confessed.

"I could help you train, get back in shape if you want," she offered, now holding his hand.

He squeezed her hand, "I could use all the help I can get."

Jordana beamed, "Just say when."

"Well, Dee's going to fuss like a mother hen the first few days I'm home, and honestly I can't walk down the hall without having to sit down," Frank confessed. "But I have to do this and Denise doesn't understand that. I respect that she feels that way but I can't walk away without trying."

"I completely understand, I couldn't either," she empathized.

"Come around the house in a few days, we'll set something up then," Frank said smiling a real smile.

"Can't wait," she said and smiled with a smirk that Frank didn't notice, he was going to be hers in no time.

It was lunchtime the next day when Frank finally got home. Denise had come in the morning and helped him get ready, it surprised her how much he really did need help with and how tired he got from the smallest things people often take for granted. He was out of the woods, she knew that, but until he had time to heal, he'd need her help. "Want anything to eat?" she asked him once they made it inside.

"No that's okay," he replied. "Dee about me training, I need to start as soon as possible; one of my soldiers is going to be helping me."

"I don't want to talk about the training," Denise said getting him a glass of water, she'd had a water cooler installed since he's been gone among other things. "You know my position on that."

"Dee we have to talk about it, honey. You knew I was going to fight this, you didn't seriously think I was going to just give up did you?"

"On getting well, no of course not," Denise replied. "On putting your body through a ridiculously rigorous training schedule after what's it's gone through, yes I did! It's ludicrous!"

"Okay, Dee, whatever you say," he said giving up on getting her to understand the situation

"Oh no, you don't get to do the clam thing on me," Denise said. "We've been down that road we know where it leads, but honey it took you ten minutes to get from the driveway to the door and you're tired, I can tell. What makes you think you just go back to normal after what you've been through especially when you went through it because of the damn Army?"

"Because Dee that's who I am I'm army!" he yelled out of frustration.

"Is that all you are or all you want to be?" she asked placing both hands on her belly protectively.

"No it isn't, but I have to try to get back Dee, I can't just stop trying." He was calming down now that she was at least hearing him.

"I'm not asking you to stop trying to get strong, Frank, God knows I want you to be healthy and strong again, I need you to be that way, but I do not want you pushing yourself like that," she said choking up. "I need you okay? You didn't sit at your bedside and watch you struggle, I did. I didn't stop breathing in your arms, you stopped breathing in mine, you didn't listen to your doctors say that one by one your systems were shutting down while I watched knowing there wasn't a thing I could do about it, I did all of that, okay and I did it alone, without you and I don't want to do it alone anymore, I'm tired of alone, Frank, I've been doing that for 20 years."

"I know you had to do this all this on your own, but Dee you haven't been alone for 20 years, I've been here when I could be."

"Even when you were here you weren't really here, Frank, we both know that," Denise sighed. "And I got through some really hard times alone. I need my husband, I need my best friend, and I don't see him anywhere." She sat on one of the stools and covered her face.

He sighed and walked up beside her and placed his arm around her shoulder "I'm right here Dee," he whispered.

She turned into his arms and held on to him tight, "Just tell me you understand. If it were me, you'd tell me to quit too, you know you would."

"I do understand," he held her close and kissed her head.

"You understand, you just don't care," she said, that same tone of resignation in her voice. "At least we know where we stand. Let's get you to bed; you've had a busy day already."

"Dee I do care, but I have to do this. I need you to be behind me on this," he said not moving, he wasn't going anywhere until this was resolved.

"I'm always behind you Frank, even when I don't agree with you," Denise said from the safety of his arms. "I've stood by you no matter what, I won't stop now."

"Okay good to know. You still upset with me?" he asked then kissed her cheek.

"Your body had a horrible shock, Frank," Denise said with those big eyes that could always melt his heart. "And so did my heart and it's going to be awhile before that doesn't upset me."

"Okay I understand, take all the time you need," he said sweetly, those eyes were going to be the

"Now will you eat for me?" she asked. "Then, I want you to rest, okay?"

"Okay," he said kissed her one last time then let her go.

Denise fixed Frank a light lunch and got him into bed. He protested but was asleep before she finished covering him. She couldn't believe he was going to do this to himself, she hoped time would straighten that out. She felt like her world was falling around her, she couldn't breathe, or think, she had to go; she had to just go for a few minutes. She grabbed her keys, scribbled a note that read, "Went to the store. It's 4 PM. Be back soon. I love you." She left it on his nightstand along with her cell phone and left.

Frank woke a few hours later. He read her note and glanced at the clock. She'd been gone for over three hours. Slowly he got up and went to the living room; she was nowhere to be found. He got worried and started calling around the post searching of her.

After a call to Elizabeth confirmed Denise was in fact "missing" Frank called Michael, he was near hysterical by this point and barked at Emmalin to put her father on the phone. "I can't find her Michael," he said desperate. "Something happened to her, I know it!"

"Okay calm down, call the MP's and put out an alert, I'm on my way, and we will start looking for her." Michael was at Frank's in ten minutes flat, "Okay, did you call her mother? Her cell phone?" Michael asked trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah, her mother hasn't seen her since yesterday, and her cell phone is in the bedroom. She didn't take it with her," he said in a rush.

"Did she say or do anything out of the ordinary?" Michael asked. "Did you two have a fight?"

"No she got upset about me wanting to train, but we didn't fight. She left a note saying she was going to the store but that was three hours ago." He was working himself up and couldn't seem to get a handle on the panic.

"Okay, did you call the PX and the Commissary and have her paged? She may be browsing, killing time," Michael suggested.

"Yeah they both said she left almost two hours ago," he said trying to force himself to relax. The harder he tried the worse it got.

"What about the gate guard? Did she leave the Post?" Michael asked, Frank didn't need this stress, he was still recovering.

"I don't know, I didn't think to call them," he admitted.

"Call them now, and calm down," Michael said keeping his tone firm. "We don't need you back in the hospital, just calm down."

Frank picked up the phone and called the gate to see if she had left but they confirmed she was off post.

"Okay, now did she say she wanted to do anything or go anywhere?" Michael asked. "Was she upset?"

"She didn't say anything about going anywhere, she was upset but not bad," Frank said trying to keep calm but it was getting more difficult with each second.

"Frank, you've got to calm down," Michael said again. "Just take some deep breaths, getting sick isn't going to help Denise, she's hanging on by a thread right now."

Frank breathed deep "Where is she Michael?" he whispered.

"She'll turn up, she will," Michael said trying to be convincing. "Let's go back to my place, get you some dinner then we'll drive around and see if we can find her."

"I can't leave, she might come back," he said wringing his hands.

"We'll leave her a note to come to our house," Michael suggested. "Come on, I don't want to answer to Denise for not taking care of you."

He sighed but got a pen and wrote a note telling her where he was, and then slowly followed Michael out to the car.

The sun had just set and the Holden's had finished their meal. Frank played with his food, he didn't eat more than a bite, it was clear he was worried about Denise. Finally his phone rang, "Colonel Sherwood," he said picking up immediately.

"Colonel, we have a situation. We found your wife, car doesn't have authorized plates. What do you want us to do?" he officer asked.

"What do you mean her car doesn't have authorized plates?" Frank said. "Of course it does...Uh, keep her there, I'm on my way."

Frank was at the guard house inside of ten minutes, "Denise?" he called as soon as he was through the door. "Denise?"

"Frank," she said and went toward him trying to hide that she was sore from the accident.

He reached for her and pulled her into a tight hug, "Oh, Baby you scared me. Don't do that again! I was worried sick."

She winced in pain. "Ouch," she whispered and pulled away.

"What?" he asked releasing her. "Is it the baby?"

"No, um I was in a little fender bender, but I'm okay. I'm just a little sore, that's why the car doesn't have authorized plates, it's a rental" she explained and braced herself.

"You were in an accident? And you didn't call me?" he asked in total disbelief she's do such a thing. "Are you all right? How long have you been on your feet?"

"I couldn't call you, I didn't have a phone, but I'm fine I've been standing for about 2 hours, but I'm not hurt so it's okay," she said trying to keep him calm.

"There wasn't a phone at the rental office?" he asked. "And...Lift up your pant leg."

She sighed and did what he said and winced from being sore as she did it.

"Okay, that's it, hospital for you," he said seeing her wincing. "Put your arms around my neck."

"Frank I'm fine let's just go home," she said not wanting him to try and lift her, she knew he couldn't

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Denise, I thought..." he choked up and held her close again.

She closed her eyes tight but ignored the pain "I'm fine, I promise, sorry I scared you," she said hugging him.

"Doesn't matter, this won't happen again, right?" he confirmed. "Now, let's get you home. You feel okay other than sore?"

"Yeah," she said and slowly walked to the car.

They got home half an hour later and were both exhausted so they decided to call it a night, Frank was lying in bed waiting for Denise to change; she was pulling her shirt over her stomach when she came out of the bathroom and that's when Frank saw the black and blue bruise caused by the accident.

"My God, Dee!" Frank exclaimed seeing the marks on her skin. "How bad was this accident?" He gently touched the bruises.

"Not bad at all, some idiot came barreling up behind me and rear ended me, I got slung up against the steering wheel and got a seatbelt bruise, but I'm okay they will go away in a few days," she assured him.

"Did you hit your belly?" he asked.

"No I shielded it with my arm, that's why these are here." She showed him marks from the steering wheel on her arms "The baby is fine and so am I."

"Okay, okay, well into bed with you, can I do anything to make you feel better?" he asked, he wanted to do something, anything.

"No, I'm okay, but you could hold me if you wanted to," she said and climbed into bed next to him.

"When do I ever pass that up?" he asked and opened his arms for her to crawl into them. "I love you, Dee. Get some sleep okay, I'll be right here."

"Okay, I love you more," she said snuggling into his embrace and falling asleep.


End file.
